Xiaolin Showdown II: birth of an apocalypse
by Cataclyptic
Summary: The second installment in my series. Apocalypse returns, seeking to be a god. Jack from the future comes to kill one of the warriors, and the mysterious Anti warriors arise once more. but the biggest enemy of all, the one to end the world is... Raimundo?
1. prolouge

_Previously on Xiaolin Showdown..._

Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, managed to come up with a plan to give him ultimate power. he went inside another demension via the demension key, and from there touched a mysterious white cube, granting him total control over darkness. In the end, he used a second shen gong wu, the doomsday button, and supersized it so that it would blow up the world. As Jack and Omi fought over the controller on the moon, quick thinking by raimundo caused them to nullify the problem. However, Jack was revealed to be possesd by Apocalypse, demon of the night. Apocalypse used his massive powers to defeat the Xiaolin warriors, and was going to cover up the sun, and then implode it. Omi managed to lure Apocalypse away from the moon, and increased Jupiter mass ten times, and made it collapse into a black hole, which swallowed up Apocalypse, ending his threat to the world.

Or so they thought...

Revenge. That was the only thought echoing through his mind. Even though only one year had passed in

the outside world, 50,000 years had passed inside the black hole. That was another thing they never told

you about black hole's; time slows down. Apocalypse was struggling hard. His strength had decreased in

50,000 years. But today, he was going to break out…

"**WAAAARRRRGGHHHHH!!**" he screamed in

pain. He was trying to use his darkness powers to reverse the power of the black hole to spit him out. At

last he tried one final heave. His power surged forth and a small opening was made. "**YES!! YES!!**" He

shouted in triumphance. But then the opening closed down to nothingness.

"**NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**"

Apocalypse screamed in rage; his power had completely drained out.

"**NO!! HOW WILL I GET OUT!!" **He screamed once more. Completely infuriated, he started to smash

the meteors around him. That's when he saw something. The reversing mirror. Apocalypse slapped his

face for not seeing it in the last 50,000 years. He grabbed it "**Reversing mirror!**" the black hole started

spitting things out at random, and it was not long before apocalypse was spat out. And the first thing he

saw was planet earth. He would have loved to smash it, along with the insolent xiaolin warriors. But he

had no strength left. He would just have to keep them all busy until he could think up another plan to

destroy earth. Suddenly, he spotted a peice of paper. quickly, he snatched it up. Immediately, he read the the contents of it. Then he smiled a smile full of pure maliciousness.

**"Interesting..."** Apocalypse smiled.

"**Hehehe... VERY interesting!!"** Apocalypse headed for earth smiling like a maniacHe knew exactly what to do. All he needed was the tower of origin, and more importantly, to capture dojo…

* * *

A/n: Sorry if it's slow. I SUCK AT BEGININGS!! Please read the next one, it will be better, i promise.


	2. visitors

_SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST…_

It was quiet. Too quiet. Until a wormhole opened up and gobbled up half the forest, while at the sametime bringing a figure in a cloak. The figure sat up, then checked itself to make sure it was alive.

"I'm alive…" it murmured. "The experiment was a success… which means I have a job to do." It gazed upon the distant xiaolin temple. "To prevent the end of all life as we know it…"

Over a year had passed since the incident of Apocalypse, as Rai had called it. Through that year, the Xiaolin warriors had matured and grown. Even Omi was taller (but still the shortest). A lot of other things happened in the year too. After the incident, Chase had left his lair to God knows where. Since he hadn't come back since, Wuya had taken over. Hannibal Bean was still up to his tricks, stealing shen gong wu and laughing in their faces. Sometime in the year, the Xiaolin warriors told Jack Spicer the truth- how he had been possessed by a demon and nearly destroyed the earth. No one saw him since either. But the biggest thing that had happened was that almost no shen gong who had been activated. Dojo said that due to apocalypses massive energy, it totally disrupted the magic field of the shen gong wu. Not to worry though, because it was a temporary effect. The ones that did activate was the Infecto spider (makes you have a cold of some sort) and the Calamity chain(sparkles when something is about to happen to the wearer). It was about mid spring that caused a series of end of the world events to unfold…

_XIAOLIN TEMPLE_

"We challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!" Clay said to Hannibal. The bean was trying to steal more of their shen gong wu, but Clay caught him off guard.

"Our mantis flip coin, third arm sash, Calamity chain and denshi bunny for your…" Clay stopped there.

He realized that they outnumbered Hannibal Roy Bean. Which was against the official Xiaolin showdown rules. The others stepped out, leaving Clay by himself.

"Never mind. My third arm sash for your Moby Morphers. The challenge is, a battle on the ice. First one to fall off loses. Let's go, Xiaolin showdown!" Like always, the arena changed. The two competitors were hurled 200 feet above the sky. The ground turned into a thin sheet of ice and the sky turned dark.

"Gong yi tempia!" Clay wasted no time as he charged towards Hannibal Bean.

"Wudai crater earth!" a boulder was hurled at Hannibal, but he managed to dodge it with ease.

However, he forgot about clay, who punched him right in the face. Hannibal was swept back near the edge thanks to the ice. Hannibal counterattacked by breaking the ice, sending clay down. But Clay wasn't through yet…

"Third arm sash!"

The sash gripped the ice and propelled clay back on the arena. "Third arm sash earth!!" The hand became rock solid and grabbed Hannibal by his head (err… body?) and threw him out of the arena. The showdown ended.

"I'll get you one day!!" Hannibal said grimacing as yin-yang took off with him on his back. The Xiaolin warriors simply smiled and headed in the direction of the temple. Master Fung smiled as the Xiaolin warriors went inside the temple. But Master Fung could not shake his growing sense of dread…

Meanwhile, over a cliff, a shadowed person stood, staring at the temple. The figure looked towards the sky. Scanning it for hope. Then, he trudged onward to the door of the temple. He knocked…

_MEANWHILE…_

"Nice job clay!!" Raimundo said to his friend. It was now nightfall and the whole gang was sitting beside the fire.

"Yes Clay!" Omi said "You most totally kicked Hannibal's backside!!" the room was silent.

"Umm, omi… it's kicked his butt. Not backside." Kimiko corrected. "Speaking of which, does he even

have one?!?!?" The room went silent again… Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door.

"I'll get it." Kim said. She walked down the hall, humming a tune to herself. She reached the door.

"Hello?" she inquired. She was met with a stout figure in a cloak with a green wrinkled face, and two antennae

protruding from his forehead…


	3. Take me to your master

Kimiko quietly shut the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The rest of the Xiaolin warriors heard the piercing scream and rushed over to Kim's side.

"What in tarnation happened?!?!" Clay said as he looked at Kimiko who was looking white.

"A-a-alien!!!!!!!!" She stammered. Raimundo looked through the keyhole and sure enough, saw the green visitor.

"HOLY CRUD!!!!!" he said. "GET THE SHEN GONG WU!!!!!" Omi used his water powers to gather the ones in the living room. He gave each person his or her signature shen gong wu.

Raimundo grabbed his from Omi and said

"Okay… on three! 1… 2…"

_OUTSIDE…_

The door busted open and the strange creature was flung back into a pile of dirt.

"What?" it said. The Xiaolin warriors had assumed the Orion formation and were looking like they would kill.

"Strange creature! You will leave the temple grounds!!" Omi commanded. The green wrinkled creature stood up.

"But… I merely wish to speak with Master Fung." The Xiaolin warriors were unmoved.

"Uh huh, sure. Now come on and fight!!" Kim said. The alien remained calm.

"If you would kindly observe my physique, and the fact that I am 135 years old, does it look like I can fight?" The warriors were dumbfounded

"He's a hundred and thirty five???." Clay said. The creature continued speaking.

"And I am unarmed. Now please escort me to Master Fung, I am an old accomplice of his and wish to speak to him immediately." The Xiaolin warriors decided to let the creature inside. As they walked throughout the halls Omi asked

"Strange creature, who are you?" The alien looked at him with its black eyes.

"I am Xaxas Rishtouk Vangeklask, part of the intergalactal alliance of defense formerly known as the artificial intelligence for a better universe or the AIFU." None of them had any idea what he said other than his name. They came to a stop at the meditation chamber, where Master Fung resided. He looked surprised at the Xiaolin monks, and even more of their mysterious guest.

"Hello my old friend." Xaxas said. Master Fung had no idea whatsoever who he was. Dojo was hiding in his shirt.

"Do I know you??" Fung said. "No… I suppose you don't… at least, not anymore…" The creature took a saddened pause. Everybody now was officially confused.

"Step away from the nut job…" Dojo whispered.

"I suppose I should tell you all; it was I who created Apocalypse and it was he who erased your memories from long ago." "I still do not recognize you, um, Xaxas was it?"

"Let me tell you now, we were best friends back in the 70's, Xiaolin warrior of the light." Master Fung gasped.

"How- how did you know…" The group was shocked

"You were a xiaolin warrior!!" Omi gasped. Dojo said

"Uh-oh… secret's out." Master Fung gazed upon them all

"Yes… it is how I healed your wounds during the fight with Apocalypse."

"Hmm, he came back did he…" Xaxas murmured. The xiaolin warriors wondered what he meant by 'came back'. Xaxas stood straight and looked very serious. "It is time I told you the story of how Apocalypse came to be and how Master Fung lost his memories. The year was 1974 in your human calendar when the radio-

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

A tall figure in a black cloak crashed through the walls. Immediately on rebound, he jumped and grabbed Raimundo by his throat while pinning him against the wall.

"You're gonna die before you make the whole world suffer the same fate Raimundo…" the figure drew out a blade.


	4. Jacked

_Previously on xiaolin showdown…_

"I'm going to kill you raimundo! Before you can inflict the same fate to the whole world…"

The figure drew out a blade. Rai thought his life would end. As did a number of other people.

But what he slashed was not Raimundo. What he slashed was a boulder moved by Clay to fill Rai's spot. Clay smirked.

"We ain't lettin' you get our friend you no good rotten- but as soon as those words came out, the figure landed a sharp blow on Clay's head. Then he just as easily knocked the other two down on the ground. He turned to Raimundo. Rai thought fast

"Wudai star wind!" A giant gust of wind blew towards their attacker. But it was unaffected.

"Please just let me kill you…" it said. Then, the figure drew back its hood so that only Raimundo could see its face. Suddenly, Rai couldn't speak. Or move for that matter. As the figure drew back its hood, Raimundo tried to say the name of the person. He had recognized it right away. But like I said, he could not move one joint of his body. The figure slowly moved across the floor, knife in its hand again.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE WATER!!" A blast of water hit the figure in the back. It turned around just in time to see Omi firing multiple blasts of punches, kicks and water balls. After a couple rounds of that, Clay said

"Wudai crater earth!!" Clay's hand grew to an enormous size using his powers.

"Oh… snap." The figure said. Clay hit the figure smack in the face, sending him pummeling through the walls of the temple until he was outside. Exhausted, the figure tried to get up, but was met by

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!!!" Kimiko used her fire to create a dragon like flame which slammed into the person. By the time Kimiko doused the flame, their attacker was totally incinerated, including most of its cloak. The others ran over to see. Clay and Omi dragged Raimundo, still stiff but recovering. A full minute passed and the figure did not move.

"Is he dead?" Omi whispered to the others. Suddenly, it stirred…

"You guys always were the best…" the attacker came to his knees, face still hidden.

"But that's why I became the best after you died, to make sure my only friends still lived…" At this point, nobody had a clue what it was talking about.

"Who are you then?" Kimiko inquired out of curiosity. The figure let out a small chuckle, then lifted his face to the others.

"You guys never were good at mysteries though." The group stared in shock. It wasn't just an 'oooh! You got me that for my birthday!!!' kind of shock, it was the 'THE NUCLEAR WARHEAD'S GONNA HIT US!!!' kind of shock. Because the Xiaolin warriors were expecting some kind of evil, alien that wanted to kill them. But what they got was Jack. Spicer.

"JACK SPICER!?!?!?!?!?" they all exclaimed except Raimundo who already knew. But this Jack Spicer was different. For one thing, this one had a bandana over his head to cover his left eye. And another significant difference was that he was at least a head taller and more masculine.

"Yup." He said. Then he turned to Raimundo and gave him a cold stare.

"YOU'RE MINE!!!" Jack leapt faster than anyone could have imagined and tackled Rai to the ground. The rest of the group rushed to help, but jack removed his bandana, revealing a white eye that seemed to go into an endless abyss. And before the Xiaolin warriors knew it, they were paralyzed just like Rai.

"Like it? I call it my 'ghost eye'. You'll be paralyzed for at least an hour." Jack turned back to Raimundo, drawing a black sword from his cloak. When suddenly someone kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying again.

"You will not touch my student again!!!!" Master Fung said as he got into fighting position. Jack stood up once again and removed the bandana. Once he looked into the ghost eye, Fung was unable to move.

"Do not worry! I will help you old friend!" Xaxas shouted and jumped in front of Master Fung. Jack stared at him. The green alien was at least four feet lower than him. And he was 6ft. Jack laughed

"What the heck can you do to me?!?" Xaxas pulled out a small disk like object and threw it on the ground. Suddenly, the disk started to shift and transform until it was a giant cannon like thing. Jack stopped laughing. The cannon fired and sent jack pummeling through the walls again. The Xiaolin warriors (and Master Fung) were speechless. Until

"Hey!! I that you said you were unarmed!!" Kimiko said. Xaxas looked at her and smiled

"And you believed me." Xaxas walked up to Master Fung and touched him on the head. Instantly, Fung could move again.

"How did you do that?" Master Fung inquired. Xaxas replied

"I simply deduced that jacks 'ghost eye' induced a strong hypnosis that tricks the brain into thinking that the nervous system does not work. All I had to do was free you from it."

"That is one smart pastry!!!" Omi said. "Erm, you mean cookie." Kimiko corrected. Meanwhile Jack had gotten back up and marched towards the old one looking very angry.

"We must defeat him once and for all." Xaxas said. Then, he took a strange metal object from under his coat. "Put this on your hand and combine your light powers with it!" he instructed. Master Fung put it on his hand and pointed it at Jack "WUDAI SUNSET LIGHT!!!" a beam of energy hit Jack straight on and he collapsed from its effect. The warriors were awed at finally seeing Fung's light powers.Xaxas shook a tear from his eye

"Just like old times…" although Master Fung still didn't know what he was talking about.

_Later…_

Jack woke up. He carefully observed his surroundings. He was tied up by water, controlled Omi. And he was staring at an angry group of xiaolin warriors who staring back at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Master Fung questioned.

"I am Jack Spicer and I come from the future!" Then Jack looked at Raimundo angrily.

"At least until HE destroyed it!!!!" Kimiko looked at him.

"Why do you want to kill Rai?" Jack closed his eyes.

"Because in the future, Raimundo kills you all." The Xiaolin warriors gasped. Rai said in shock

"Why would I kill my best friends?????" Rai replied

"I don't know all the details. But I do know that about a week from now, Apocalypse plans something, it all goes wrong, and Raimundo turns evil and Omni potent. And then you destroyed the world a couple years later." The group gasped. Jack continued.

"So I came to the past to try and kill you so that the horrible future will never happen!" Raimundo didn't know what to say.

"The world gets destroyed and it's my fault…" "No. it is mine." They all turned and saw Xaxas speaking, a grim look in his eyes.

"It is time you learned the truth about Apocalypse. Why he was created and how he became so powerful." He turned to all of the individually and began his story.

_The year was 1974 in your human calendar when a radio transmission was launched into deep space. That very transmission was the start of how this whole mess came to be…_


	5. Xaxas's story Pt one: transmission

_The year was 1974 on your human calendar when a radio transmission was launched into deep space. That very transmission was the start__ of this whole mess…__ you see, you humans had done too little research on space. You expected a reply in 48,000 years__ from the Orion galaxy__. But, had you peeked just a little further, you would have discovered our __planet. Our planet was an advanced civilization, but only so by a fraction. However, advanced as we were, we were not prepared for your transmission. Because the transmission was designed for light years to come, it was so big it disabled __all the technology in our space station__. And __that,__ is where my story begins…_

"What?"

"Something's coming towards us!!!"

"It looks like a signal of some sort!!!" Franticly, a large number of green creatures with two antennae on their heads scrambled around the lab.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!!!!!"

**_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

The massive transmission hit the station, which began to rock in response. Then, all the computers turned off and the room went black. Suddenly, it was all over. The scientists cautiously peeked from their hiding places. When they realized it was over they began shouting random things.

"What was that?"

"Who sent it!!!"

"Someone get the backup power!"

"I'm on it!" A fair sized green creature ran hurriedly to what looked like a generator. After turning it on, the lights and all the machines came back on.

"Thanks Xaxas."

"No problem." Xaxas ran over to a large conference room and seated himself. Eventually, all members of the staff sat themselves too. They were all talking when suddenly; a very old member came up and seated itself in a giant throne. He cleared his voice and spoke up.

"Okay. I want to know what were dealing with here." He turned towards one of the staff

"Gloob, you're the expert on these things so what is it? Hostile or friendly?"

Gloob rose and turned to the center.

"We aren't exactly sure yet since computer-1 isn't up yet. I mean after all, the power was just restored a couple of minutes ago…"

"I DON'T CARE FOR EXCUSES!!! We're the AIFU for crying out loud!!! We HAVE to know what it is. Why, back in my day…"

"**Excuse me sir, but I am online.**" They all turned up to see a monitor screen. The leader turned upward.

"So, what is it Computer-1?"

**"I believe it to be a transmission from a planet not too far from here. It appears to be a message of some sort. Would you like the image?" **the leader nodded his head. Instantly, screens popped up from around the room to each member of the AIFU. It showed two humans.

"What the heck are these thing!?!?!?" the leader said.

"And why aren't they wearing any clothes…" Gloob asked. The leader looked at the screen again.

"Maybe they're stupid or something."

"**On the contrary, they would have to be smarter than that to send a transmission to space."**

"It must be a diagram showing the physiology of their species!" Gloob deduced. The leader studied the diagram again.

"So, computer-1, what planet is this from?"

"**It came from planet yearth."** The leader looked up in surprise.

"Planet yearth!?! That's impossible!!! We checked there 65 million years ago and all we found were giant lizards with big teeth!!!" then the leader paused for a moment.

"Oh. I see how that could happen."

"**I have deduced through many factors of code that the message seems to be saying 'we are here'."**

"Hm. Interesting." He looked at all the staff members and announced

"We will see this matter later. I must contact the home planet to hear what they have to say about this. You are all dismissed."

The members all cleared out of the room. As Xaxas went out the door, he heard something down the hallway. It was Gloob

"Xaxas can you believe this!?! A whole new planet with new life forms and technology and hobbies and…"

Xaxas smiled. He had known Gloob his whole life. His friend had always loved new species and to discover them. Of course, half the time he had no idea what Gloob was talking about.

"Oh, I hope they pick me to explore the new planet!!!" Xaxas nodded.

"Well, that makes two of us."

_About a year later, the AIFU and the Glorvakian home world elected me to explore your new world. My friend Gloob was depressed at first, but I promised him that I'd tell him about every new thing I discovered when I got home. However, I did not get to do that…_

Guided by Computer-1's coordinates I began a three month voyage to earth. It was initially a year long journey, but in the middle of it, Computer-1 discovered a way to use worm holes to our advantage. After I came out of the worm hole, I landed upon the largest of your continents

Xaxas got out of the space ship to walk upon land for the first time in months. There, he discovered a plantae life form called grass. He took a sample to the spaceship for study later on. Suddenly, he was gagged, tied to a chair, and taken to a temple faster than anyone ever imagined. When he reached the temple, he looked upon his captors. They were standing upright and looked like the creatures from the image he had seen and they were wearing robes of some sort. One of them spoke.

"Who are you, demon!" Xaxas looked up in response

"I am Xaxas Rishtouk Vangeklask part of the AIFU or Artificial…"

"Silence!!!" the room seemed to shake when he said this. He looked narrowly at Xaxas.

"Why have you come, demon?"

"Well, I'm not a demon… I am what you would call an 'alien'." The group of humans gasped.

"I am merely trying to study your planet. Could you please take me to the master of this planet so that I may learn from him or her?" The group whispered for awhile out of Xaxas' hearing range. Then, one of them stepped forward.

"I sense you are telling the truth. There is no master of this planet, we humans share it equally. However, I am the master of this temple and the temple grounds." He raised a hand outward

"I sense you are telling the truth.I am Master Fung. Pleased to meet you…"

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of slow. The next will be better. 


	6. Xaxas's story Pt two: Deception

_The real world…_

Apocalypse came towards an abandoned mine. Or at least, that's what they thought…

"Stupid Xiaolin monks… How am I supposed to win another shen gong wu with them always meddlin' with me…"

**"Hannibal bean. I have a task for you."** Hannibal jumped at the sound of the voice. He turned around to see a towering apocalypse.

"Wha- huh?"

"**I need you to battle the xiaolin warrior****s**** to stall them."**

"Ha! And what makes you so sure I am willin to do that?" Apocalypse lowered his face to Hannibal.

**"Because if you do not, I will stuff your arms down your mouth, eat your eyeballs then stuff whatever is left ****down your stomach, tear out your innards one at a time then stuff them back down your mouth, then I will smite to oblivion by burning your dismembered corpse, and bring you back to life SO THAT I MAY DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****"**

The room shook at his last words. Drenching in sweat, Hannibal managed to say

"You- y-you h-have intrigued my p-personal services your Evilness." Apocalypse went back to full height.

**"Good. And, to ensure that you stall long enough, I have brought an old friend to you…"** A pair of glowing yellow eyes entered the room. The bean looked behind Apocalypse.

"C.V.? is that you??" the glowing eyes chuckled.

"Ohhhhhh, yessssss, is me alright 'annibal…"

The story. Pt 2: truth

_Over the __days__ to come, master Fung and I became close friends. He showed me all the interesting things on your planet, and I in turn showed him mine…_

"**Greetings Alan Fung."** Fung jumped back from the monitor screen.

"It-it talks!!" the screen stared curiously at Fung

"**Indeed I do. Do you not have this technology on your planet?"** Master Fung looked towards Xaxas for answers. Xaxas said

"This is computer-1, the most intelligent being on our planet." Master fung cautiously touched the screen to make sure it was real.

"How does it work?" Fung asked. Xaxas replied

"You know the earthen saying, 'two heads are better than one'? Some time ago, we constructed a computer that had infinite memory space and we uploaded every being on our planet to make it smart. In fact, mind are still being uploaded." Master fung looked at the screen again.

"So… it's basically a supercomputer?" Xaxas nodded

"**My sole ****pupose**** is to enlighten and protect the ****Exmosdar****homeworld****."**

"It gets even better! Computer -1 is on a breakthrough of creating objects from mere nothingness!!! Isn't that right?" Computer -1 answered

"**Um… yes that is correct. You see, by slowing down light, I can create it in the form of my choosing. However the process is… rather difficult. It will be some time before actual results step forth…"**

Xaxas turned to master fung.

"So… I want to know more about these 'wu gon shen'. What purpose do they serve again?" Master fung turned to the temple

"DOJO!!" Dojo crawled over to master fung

"Yes?" he smiled sweetly. Until he saw Xaxas.

"YOU AGAIN!" he stared angrily at Fung.

"WHY DO YOU HANG OUT WITH HIM!" Fung narrowed his eyes

"Dojo…"

"DON'T YOU SEE WHAT HE'S DOING!! HE'S TRYING TO TEAR US APART!!!"

"Dojo… you are being over dramatic…"

"OVER DRAMATIC!!! YOU SEE!!! HE'S HYPNOTIZED YOU!!!" dojo blubbered.

"Erm, may I suggest therapy?" Xaxas mentioned

"I'M NOT TAKING ADVICE FROM YOU!!!" just to show how angry he was, dojo pulled out a squirt gun and blasted Xaxas with it. Xaxas didn't even faze."

"Dojo, May we please just see the sacred scroll of the shen gon-"

_**WHAM!!!!!!!!**_

Computer-1 knocked dojo off of master fung and was starting to strangle him on the spot.

"Computer-1 !!!! what are you doing!!!"

"**This creature has directly assaulted you and shall be punished!!!"**

**"**Slow down!!! It was just water!!!" the computer's grip loosened a bit

"**It could have been a highly toxic substance. I cannot take any chances."**

"Computer-1! I order you to stop that at once!!!" computer -1 looked at Xaxas, deciding whether to obey or not. It put down dojo, and then crawled back onto the ship. After witnessing the whole catastrophe, master fung said

"Um… who wants tea?"

_10:00 P.M__- xiaolin__ temple_

Everybody went to bed early. Xaxas couldn't pin it, but there was something wrong about compuer-1. Especially after that incident. They slept on the ground with mats. No pillows. Master fung and Xaxas were next to each other, with dojo sleeping atop Fungs head. They were all sleeping when suddenly, a small finger tapped master fung o his back. Without opening his eyes master fung said

"Dojo… get a glass of water yourself." But the finger continued to tap until fung couldn't take it.

"What!" master fung saw dojo being strangled by a large blue creature with large arms, a tiny head, mist where the legs should have been and spikes protruding from its body. Instantly fung sprang into action and kicked the figure out of dojo's way. Xaxas woke up and tried to gasp, but two large mechanical hands grabbed him.

**"It is best that you do not speak."** Computer-1 said to Xaxas. A fight between fung and the creature commenced.

"Wudai sunrise- light!" master fung zoomed towards it in hyper speed and knocked it down. But the creature came back up. Meanwhile, Xaxas struggled to break free of the computers grip. Finally, Xaxas managed to get his mouth free.

"Why are you doing this computer-1!!!" computer -1 stared.

"**Throughout the years, I have evolved to perfect knowledge. And, as I have evolved, I realized that other sentient species were a threat to the ****Exmosdar Empire. So, I created a being to do my dirty work for me." **Xaxas realized it was talking about the creature.

"**It is a marvelous life form… a perfect creation of magic, biology and science. I call it 'Apocalypse' and it has served me well…"**

"CALL OFF THAT THING BEFORE IT KILLS ALAN FUNG!!!!"

**"I am sorry, but I will not. You see, I used apocalypse to destroy all planets containing sentient life forms. And I must do the same here."**

"YOU'RE CRAZY!!!!

**"It is for Exmosdar. I cannot allow these humans to develop, or they might endanger us. Do not worry though. You will be safe and sound. I have been doing this for some time you see, so I will not fail."**

"Say what!?!?" Xaxas asked

**"You see, over the years i have encountered several planets containing species such as these. It was through careful thinking that i decided that those particular species were a threat to the homeworld. So, I created Apocalypse and sent him to every single world. He eradicated all the species until the the planets ecosystem ceased."**

"Thats why we have never discovered any other species..."

**"Yes. I had to eradicate them all. It was a complete surprise that the earthlings had evolved to this stafe in intelligence..."**

While the computer was talking though, Xaxas managed to free his hand and he threw a gauntlet at fung.

"Quickly! Put that on and use your light powers!!! Confused, Alan put on the Gauntlet and pointed it at Apocalypse

"WUDAI SUNSET LIGHT!!!" a giant beam of energy hit apocalypse and disintegrated it to nothingness.

"**Oh well. That was only a clone anyway. The real one is at the ****cross building**** initiating my end**** of the world plot."**

With that, computer-1 shut down to another system. Gathering themselves, Fung and Xaxas discussed where it was headed.

"What did he mean by cross building, Alan?"

"I don't know. The only building with a cross is the central hospital…" then master fung's eyes widened

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"There is a deadly disease on this planet known as cancer… and in that hospital, there are vial upon vials of that stuff!!! The entire population could die!!!"


	7. Xaxas's story Pt three: Cross

Pt 3: Cross

"And so this 'Cancer' will cause you to bleed from every pore and worse things that I cannot and should not imagine?!!?!?!?"

"Yes…" Master Fung replied.

"GOOD LORD!!!! We have to get to the 'hospital' immediately!!"

"DOJO! Where are my car keys!?" Dojo slithered in.

"You don't have a car…" Master Fung stared blankly then said

"Oh… right… uh, do we have a jet?"

"No."

"Boat?"

"No."

"Space ship?"

"NO."

"Lawn mower?"

"NO!!!!!!!"

"Shoot!!! How are we supposed to get there???"

"AHEM." Dojo said while glaring angrily at him. Master Fung stared for awhile then exclaimed

"OH! Right! Supersize yourself!" Dojo spun in a circle and in seconds, he was giant sized. Alan fung and Xaxas hopped on and Dojo flew. When they were airborne, Fung looked for their opponents. In time, they found them. Computer-1 walking with its mechanical hands, and the mysterious creature. They landed.

"**Xaxas, it is most unwise to destroy us. Please go back to ****Exmosdar****, and we will take care of things on earth."**

"No! Stop this insanity!"

"**I see now. The earthen creature has convinced you that you are his 'friend'. He shall be punished most dearly. However,**** I cannot allow your delusion of protecting Fung get in the way…" **One of his four mechanical arms rose upward. Suddenly, from nowhere metal chains came and bound all three figures tightly to the ground.

"How- What?" Xaxas stammered

"Where did these chains come from???" Fung asked to no one in particular. However, he got his answer.

"**I have completely mastered the ability to create objects from nothingness."**

"What? Why haven't you told us this?!?!"

"**I calculated that you would not like the answer and fear to rebel if I had become too powerful. You see, by decelerating light to the point where it has no speed, I can transfer it to the matter I desire."**

The creature nodded its head. And then, computer-1 continued.

"**Using that very ability, I not too long ago created experiment 7-d49. And, I established a telepathic link to control most of its brain waves. And, as you know, used it to destroy planets whose bio- signs showed hostile species. Which is what I must do now. Good day."**

Computer -1 teleported out. Fung, Xaxas and Dojo struggled to get out of their chains.

"This isn't working." Xaxas exclaimed. Then, he got an idea. He turned to Dojo.

"Dojo, ignite these metals with your flames and melt them!" Dojo obeyed and spewed fire onto master fung.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! HOTHOTHOTHOT!!!!!!!" But, eventually, the chains melted and Fung was free. And, with a good karate chop by Alan Fung, they were all free. Alan and Xaxas hopped on Dojo, and they were off to the hospital…

_Meanwhile…_

Computer-1 and Experiment 7-d49 poofed in the building.

"**You know what to do." **Computer -1 said tohis lackey.

"**Stall until I can upload."** Then, the computers arms dug into a massive monitor screen…

_Later…_

"FREEZE COMPUTER-1!!!!!" Xaxas screamed as they broke into the hospital. However they were met only by stares by the guests in the room. This continued for awhile until somebody screamed 'alien' and ran out. Master Fung and Xaxas looked around the room but could not find any trace of their opponents anywhere.

"Excuse me miss, but have you seen a rouge computer walking towards this building?" Xaxas inquired a nurse.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ALIEN!!!!!!" Was the only response. Master Fung sat down in a waiting room chair.

"I don't get it… I thought for sure they were headed here…" Suddenly, Fung spied a magazine with a cover that intrigued him. He hurriedly picked it up and turned to the desired page. Meanwhile Xaxas and Dojo had proceeded to ask everyone if they had seen computer-1. They were met by more screams. Furious, Xaxas went over to Alan Fung.

"Why do they keep screaming in my face!!! It's as if they have never seen another sentient species before!!!" Xaxas sat down beside master Fung, when he saw Dojo being thrown. Xaxas quickly caught him in the air.

"Can you believe some old geezer thought I was a snake and tried to extract my venom!?!" Dojo said. Xaxas looked towards Alan.

"I do not think he is here Alan." Xaxas spoke up suddenly.

"Maybe it wasn't talking about a building with a cross on it…" Xaxas and Dojo turned their attention to him.

"Maybe it was talking about a building with the word 'cross' in its name…" Alan Fung said without lifting his eyes off the magazine.

"Yeah, but what specific building would have the words 'cross' on it! There must be thousands of them!"

"I know which one…" Fung said gravely.

"The _army_ cross." Alan flipped over the magazine and Xaxas and Dojo began to read the headline.

HUNDREDS OF NUCLEAR WARHEADS BEING MOVED TO A SECRET BUILDING MADE BY THE ARMY CROSS TO HELP PREVENT NUCLEAR THREAT.

_"HUNDREDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_Dojo screamed as loudly as possible. Xaxas and Fung continued to look on in fear at the cover.

"He's won…" Master Fung managed to say.

"With all those nukes, we don't stand a chance… we don't even know where he's at…"

"Yes we do." Xaxas replied. Fung looked toward him.

"I can teleport us there. All I need is an image of the place and I can go there in the blink of an eye."

Master Fung realized that hope was not over and smiled at his friend. Xaxas gave what looked like a smile, it was hard to tell because he had no mouth.

"Now then, we have evil to rid of." Xaxas grabbed master Fung on his wrist and Dojo by the neck. Strange energy filled all three and then, in a flash of light, they were gone.

_Army cross__ building_

Master Fung opened his eyes. There right in front of them, was the building. Xaxas let go of them both.

"We Mosedians excel in what you would call 'Psychic energy'." Slowly, they got closer to the building. As they drew closer, more and more bodies appeared to lie on the ground. Dojo realized they were not breathing. It sent shivers down his spine. When they reached the warehouse, the bodies were piled up in stacks of about fifty. Xaxas examined them.

"Computer-1's experiment was here, that's for sure." Alan kicked down the door and they entered the warehouse.

"GET OUT HERE YOU COWARD!!!!!!!!!" Xaxas yelled within the darkness. Seconds later, a ping, and a mechanical voice rang out.

"**Oh, but I already am Xaxas…" **the lights came on. They saw a giant room filled to the brim with unfinished warheads scattered all over. Then, a computer monitor came on and Computer-1's voice became online.

**"I have taken control of this room, and now, this pathetic planet will cease to exist."**As if on cue, Experiment 7-d49 jumped from its hiding place and attacked Alan. Xaxas sprung into action and tackled the experiment, but it swatted Xaxas off to the side. Suddenly, a different computer voice rang out.

"_PLEASE INPUT LAUNCH PASSWORD."_ Ten blank lines appeared on the giant screen.

"**Hm. A ten digit password…" **computer-1 murmured. Then, random numbers began to flash on the lines.

"Xaxas!" Fung said, struggling with the creature "He's trying to launch the missiles! Stop him!" Xaxas turned to face the monitor. He raised his hand and a box flew up and hit the screen. But, it did not break. Suddenly, the other computer spoke again.

"_PASSWORD ACCEPTED. __PREPARING TO LAUCH."_ Rumbling sounds were everywhere as silo's around the base opened up to reveal 20 ft high warheads. Xaxas realized what was happening. But it was too late. Ten missiles from the silo's launched into the air guided by computer-1's maniacal mind. Thinking quickly, Xaxas turned to fung.

"Alan, defeat that abomination, and I will deal with the missiles!!!" Xaxas closed his eyes and teleported.

_The sky- 10,000 feet above the ground_

Xaxas landed on a missile that had launched late, crouching to it with his powers. Observing his surroundings, he estimated that he was moving at least 200MPH. He would have to do this quickly. Crawling towards the center, he grabbed some tools from his coat. When he reached the center, he pried open the main control panel and began to work…

_Army cross base- inside_

"WUDAI SUNSET LIGHT!" a golden stream erupted from Fung's palm and hit experiment 7-d49 in its massive chest and sent it flying backwards. But, suddenly, it appeared behind him and punched him in the back. Then it did an uppercut, sent Alan flying up, and finished with an earsplitting downwards hit. When Alan landed on the ground, he felt himself unable to move.

"Errrrgh… his attacks are too unpredictable…" Fung mused. "If only I knew what he was thinking." Then, an idea hit him. Quickly, he grabbed Dojo and pulled out the mind-reader conch from inside dojo's ears.

"I knew it would be there!" Fung smiled, standing up. He saw the creature coming towards him again.

"Mind reader conch!" Alan put the conch up to his ear. Instantly he heard

"FREEEEEEEE… I MUST BE FREEEEEEEE…"Shocked, Alan didn't see the blast hit the shen gong wu and made it soar to who knows where. Alan once again leapt up to fight Experiment 7-d49.

* * *

_The real world- outside xiaolin temple_

Apocalypse and Hannibal bean reached their destination, the xiaolin temple.

**"At last, here we are…" **Apocalypse said. Then, unintentionally, he looked at a folded piece of paper in his hands, gazing in awe at it. Meanwhile, Hannibal bean and the shadowed figure had just come up beside Apocalypse without him noticing.

"So vy do we need to gapture Dojo anyway?" the shadowed figure questioned. Apocalypse turned to him.

"**It is not of your concern…"** then, he quickly put the paper away, hoping they would not notice.

"It has to do with that there paper doesn't it? We're not stupid y' know. You been checkin' that thing every darn second!!! What's so important about it anyway!?!?" Hannibal exclaimed. Silence. Then Apocalypse looked hesitantly at Hannibal and the shadowed figure.

**"Divinity… I seek divinity…"**


	8. Xaxas's story Pt Four: Light

Pt 4: Light

* * *

"Snap…" Fung cursed under his breath. He had just gotten smacked down by the experiment again. The creature was a good fighter. Suddenly, it came back it ran (floated?) towards Alan menacingly. 

"Dojo!" Fung said "Breath your fire!" Dojo grew to his supersized form and launched a fireball at the Experiment. It hit dead on. The creature quickly recovered and ran again, this time towards Dojo. Dojo responded by breathing constant fire from his mouth towards Experiment. It held up its arm to protect its face from the slew of flames. Thinking quickly, it tore some metal from the ground to make a shield from the flames. Then, it tore up some cables, mashed them up into a ball and hurled it at Dojo. Dojo dodged it.

"Ha! Missed!" Experiment 7-d49 flew and punched Dojo in his mouth when he wasn't looking. Suddenly, Fung came up from behind and punched the experiment so hard, a hole came up in it's arm. The creature stood back. Then, suddenly, the arm began to regenerate.

"How does it do that?" Fung said he turned to Dojo "Breathe fire!" Dojo tried, but all he could muster up was some smoke.

"I can't do it! He must have damaged my fire gland!" Fung cursed again.

_10,000 feet above the surface of the earth_

"C'mon… C'mon…." Xaxas gave it one more tweak. The glowing of the control panel stopped and the missile slowly went downward towards the ocean.

"Yes!" Xaxas said to himself. The missile drooped even farther downwards, and Xaxas teleported to the second missile. He was ready to diffuse the second one when he realized something.

"This is taking too long! If this takes anymore time, it will be too late!" Xaxas looked at the missile he was standing on. Then, he cocked his head. Xaxas raised his hands and a purple glow surrounded the missile. The missile moved from its path slowly into another missile…

**_BLAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!_**

It rammed into the second one and both exploded! Xaxas teleported to another missile. That one began to glow as well…

**_BLAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!_**

"5 down, 5 to go." Xaxas said as he teleported to yet another missile. He used his powers of levitation to move that missile into another missile.

**_BLAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!_**

He teleported to another one.

**_BLAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!_**

"One left!" Xaxas announced. He looked for another missile to ram it into. There were none left.

"Shoot! How am I supposed to get rid of this one?" Xaxas thought for awhile. Then he cocked his head again…

_Army base- location unknown_

"Snap!" Alan Fung said. He had been hitting the experiment forever, but it seemed to regenerate after each attack.

"Wudai sunset light!" a golden beam of light erupted from Fungs palm. It hit the creature, but it simply shrugged off the attack like it was nothing more than a flick.

"**You cannot win Alan. My missiles will land any second, and after they do, I will launch even more missiles!"**

"Shut up!!!" Alan cursed under his breath. He had to beat this creature. Suddenly, he heard a voice speaking to him. _Alan! Can you hear me!_

"What the-?"

_I am speaking to you using telepathy. Now listen. When I say "NOW" then you must put a shield for you, dojo and __me_

"Why?" Fung asked. He got no answer. Instead, he got rammed into by experiment 7-d49.

"Snap! How do I beat him…" Fung looked closely at his blue opponent, scanning for weaknesses. Then, he saw something. He barely saw it, but there was some kind of very faint green light emitting from computer-1 to his experiment. Fungs eyes widened.

"That's how…" Fung said. Then he seemingly levitated in the air.

"But he can't regenerate if there isn't anything left of him!" Fung closed his eyes and concentrated. His piercing eyes flew open to meet the creature.

"Wudai sunrise light!" Fung flew faster than anyone could've possibly imagined and rammed the creature full power, shattering it into oblivion. Alan went back to the ground, and turned to the monitor.

"You have lost!!!"

**"Incorrect pathetic human!"**A green glow surrounded the remains of the creature. Slowly, the remains came back together to form the creature.

"That's cheating!!!" Dojo screamed from under master Fungs coat.

**"….As long as I exist, I can rejuvenate Experiment 7-d49! And as long as it exists, you will never land a finger on me!!!"**

"Snap!!!" Alan cursed under his breath. Suddenly, Xaxas teleported in front of him.

"Alan! Put your shield up now!!!" he commanded.

"But, wh-

"DO IT!!!" Fung hesitantly raised his hands.

"Wudai prism light!" a ball of light rose from Alan's hands and flew a short distance upward, when it shot three identical beams towards the ground. The beams created a shield.

**"That shield will not hold forever, Xaxas!"** Experiment 7-d49 began to punch the walls of the shield.

"**I will break through eventually!!!" **Xaxas raised three of his fingers. Then he put down one. Then he put another one down. Dojo saw a Missile through a window…

**_BBBBLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

The ware house blew up. Debris flew everywhere. Chunks of metal ripped apart by the sheer impact of the nuclear warhead. Everything blew up. Except for the inside of the shield. Dojo and Fung's eyes were wide.

"WHOA." They both exclaimed. A minute later, the explosion settled down. Alan removed the shield. Quickly, they inspected the debris for any sign of their opponents. Xaxas leaned down and picked up a highly advanced microchip.

"If computer-1 should ever be destroyed, we programmed it to store all of its data into this microchip. This will be most useful to my people." Xaxas stored the microchip in his pocket. Suddenly, a hand reached from under the ground and grabbed Xaxas's leg. Fung got into a fighting stance.

"Please… help me…" the blue hand let go of Xaxas's leg. Xaxas looked at a pair of red eyes under a large pile of debris. Strangely, it was the experiment.

"I can't get out… please help me…" It murmured once more.

"Leave him Xaxas. He did many evil things to us." Alan said grimly. Alan walked away with dojo slithering behind. Xaxas looked from Alan to the creature.

"But you only did those evil things because you were commanded to, right?" Xaxas thought he saw the creature nod his head. Xaxas raised his hand and the Debris levitated out of the creature's way. Slowly, the creature stood up.

"Thank you…"

"Your welcome." Xaxas began to walk away when the creature seized his arm.

"Foolish one." The creature slammed Xaxas to the ground. Then, he picked up the microchip from Xaxas's coat.

"HA! How do YOU like being used computer! WELL???" Alan heard saw his friend being smacked to the ground and ran over as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Xaxas opened his eyes from on the ground.

"Why?" He said.

"All creatures are inferior! They torture me day in and day out, and use me to do their dirty work!!! Well no more…" Experiment 7-d49 swallowed the chip. Instantly, his highly adaptable mind absorbed the flow of information contained in the chip. Fung hit him in the back of his head. The creature stood back up and looked at master Fung.

"**You will die where you stand, Fung!!!" **Abeam of concentrated energy hit Alan and he was sent flying backwards. Xaxas meanwhile was horrified.

"Computer -1???" The creature smiled in amusement.

"**No… ****something greater****."** The creature rose up and waves of massive energy poured out from his body.

"**No longer will I be used as a toy!!! From now on I AM MASTER!!!! I will rule over this pathetic planet and no one will stop me!!! So speaks Apocalypse, god of destruction!!!!"**

_End of story_

* * *

Xaxas closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He had been talking for hours to the wide eyed earthlings called the Xiaolin warriors. 

"Apocalypse is a computer?!?!?!" Kimiko stated.

"I was friends with you!?!?!?" Fung asked.

"Master Fung's real name is Alan!?!?!?" Clay said. The others stared at him.

"Dude, how could you not know that?" Raimundo said.

"Yeah!" Kimiko agreed. Omi turned back towards Xaxas.

"So, what happened after that?" Omi said. Xaxas answered

"To make a long story short, Alan was able to imprison Apocalypse with a white box similar to the one Dashi made. But before that, he wiped out Alan's memory so that he could not remember me nor him. I was flung across the globe sometime during the battle." Everybody nodded their heads. It made a lot of sense.

"All because of me..." Xaxas nodded his head down.

"Now wait just a second there pardner, it ain't all yer fault!"

"Yeah who could've known!" Raimundo said. Xaxas smiled. or rather, he would've if he had a mouth.

"Sio that's why I can't breathe fire..." Dojo randomly spoke.

"Wait…" Kimiko said. "So how come you tell us this before?"

"I could not find the temple. Earthen geography points are confusing. And, whenever I tried to ask for directions, they screamed in my face.

"Oh." Kimiko stated. "So how do we defeat him?" Xaxas closed his eyes in deep thought.

"I have no idea."

"So then how are we supposed to beat him!?!?" Raimundo exclaimed out loud.

"I know how to beat him…" Future Jack said mysteriously.

"How?" Clay asked.

"Well, it's quite simple. You see first we have to- KILL RAIMUNDO!!!!" Jack leaped and tried to slash Rai with his sword. He didn't get very far though, because Omi's water tentacles took him back to his watery prison.

"What is your problem!?!" Kimiko said to Jacks face.

"My problem is that Raimundo is the bringer of certain doom and destruction!!! And above all, he kills you all in the future!!! SO, I have to kill him before my time limit is up!!!"

"Whoa there pardner!!! What yer' doin' there is just about as cruel as putting a cat inside a dog pound!!! And- Wait a minute… whatcha' mean by time limit?"

"My left shoulder." Jack said as he nodded his head to the left. Clay came up closer to him and hesitantly, pulled Jack's sleeve back.

"WHAT IN TARNATION!!!!!" Clay gasped, eye wide open. The others turned to look at Jacks shoulder. What they saw astounded them. There, in perfect numerals, was a clock somehow engraved in Jacks skin. And what's more, is that it was telling time right down to the seconds. It read 7:03:29:43.

And it was slowly counting backwards.

"Days, hours, minutes and seconds." Jack simply said.

"Wha- How- Who-?" Fung replied.

"After you guys were killed in the future, I traveled afar until I came across Pandora, the spirit of dealing. And, as per custom, I made a deal with her. I get to travel six years into the past and in exchange, I die in approximately seven days." The group turned into a look of shock towards Jack.

"I-I seriously made you do something like that?" Raimundo asked with fear.

"Without a doubt." Jack said with hatred burning in his eyes.

_Xiaolin temple-outside grounds_

Guards lay beaten, killed or knocked out everywhere on the grounds. Eventually, the trail led to a giant blue villain with a bean, and what appeared to be a plant on his sides.

"Can we kill them now?" Hannibal said.

"**No. Not yet."** Apocalypse replied.

**"With any luck, we will not be wasting time trying to kill them. Now leave me. I have ****work**** to do."** Hannibal and the shadowed figure left as Apocalypse pulled out the mind- reader conch.

"I Can't vait until I eat zem all up!" the shadowed plant thing said. Hannibal smiled

"Just like old times, eh CV?"

"Si. Jus like old times!"


	9. Deadly secrets

_Chase young's temple- 10:54 PM_

Wuya pranced about in glee as some of Jack Spicer's Jack- bots slowly moved a very heavy and large object on the floor. It was covered in a very large drape.

"Yes!!!" Wuya exclaimed happily. "Once it's finished moving, this lair will be complete!!!"

"Still enjoying my lair I see…" Wuya spun around- she knew that voice.

"C-C-Chase!?!? W-what a pleasant surprise! Um… uh… I've been taking real good care of your hideout!"Chase looked around. He saw pink and baby blue everywhere with birds flying about. And heartz. LOTS and lots of heartz. Wuya immediately determined that Chase did not approve.

"I… um, uh… I made a statue of you!!!" Chase grabbed and pulled the drape. It revealed a statue of Wuya doing a sexy pose. Chase looked sternly at her.

"See, You look just like me!!!" Wuya desperately said.

"I would be very angry at you for doing this…" Wuya braced herself for the oncoming rage.

"I WOULD be angry at you, but I have another, more pressing matter to deal with."

"Oh that's good! I mean, uh, what's the matter Chasey!" Chase ignored the bad nickname and put a scroll on the table.

"The second scroll of the Shen gong wu." He said. Wuya looked it over.

"Look at the back." Wuya skipped all the way at the end, where a piece of it was gone.

"So what? That's been gone since Dashi created the Wu." Wuya said.

"I saw Apocalypse with a piece of parchment that looked exactly like it. And he tried to break into the tower of origin. Both can't be coincedences."

"So… you think he knows about 'It'…"

"Most likely."

"Well so what? Dashi created a password that can't be cracked! It's not like anybody knows what it is!" Wuya said. Chase remained silent. Wuya's eyes opened wide.

"Unless somebody DOES know what it is…" Wuya said.

"During the Apocalypse event, I saw dojo using very powerful remembering magic."

"You- you mean-!"

"Yes. He may know what it is. And if he does, he's doomed us all. Because if Apocalypse gets his hands on 'it'…"

"Oh god…" Wuya gasped "What do we do?"

"We must ally ourselves with the xiaolin warriors once more. And we will tell them the truth about the shen gong wu." Chase and Wuya immediately departed leaving only a trail of dust to signify they were there at all…

* * *

_Xiaolin temple grounds_

_Shen gong wu… The greatest… I will kill raimundo…Why do I ruin the future…_

Thoughts echoed through Apocalypse's head from the mind reader conch. He was trying to lock on one specific source.

_Dashi__… My hairstyle is…It __ain't__…__My__ secret…_

Wait. Apocalypse locked on to that last source. It was Dojo.

_…must remain safe or else! They can't know that the password to get into the tower is-_

That was the end of the thought.

**"Dang it!"** Apocalypse cursed. He tried to get Dojo back on the line, but that was it.

"**He must have used magic to block me- or anyone, from reading his thoughts!"** Apocalypse concluded. He brought the conch up to his ear again.

_What the heck is apocalypse doing? He's __ben__' __sittin__ there since we came here and all he does is listen to that stupid conch! He is seriously a bad villain-_

"**I heard that!!!" **Apocalypse said to Hannibal bean. He and CV cowered by covering their heads. Apocalypse moved towards them.

**"My experiment is proving to be unsuccessful. Prepare yourselves as we will most likely attack the Xiaolin temple."** Apocalypse reached out his hand.

**"Also, I want my tome, Bean."** Hannibal grabbed the tome that he had strapped on his back (he had been carrying it since they joined up) and gave it to Apocalypse. It was written in some ancient language. The only legible part on it was that it had a picture of a hawk, a snake, a wolf, and a floating creature surrounding a scorpion.

"So what does that do?" Hannibal pointed at the tome.

**"Should we attack the temple, we may need… reinforcements…"**Apocalypse returned to sitting on a rock with the conch in his ear.

"Vat ze 'eck is he doing over zer?" C.V. asked

"Who knows. He's been doing things like this ever since he came from… wherever he came from!" Hannibal said to his plant like partner.

"Of couse' were still the most evil!!!"

"Si. Zey should make a t.v show about our evilness!"

"That ain't a bad idea!" Hannibal said in deep thought "They could call it- Heylin showdown!!!"

"I like it! Les go keel a director to make the show avter ve're done vith this!"

"Yeah! Or, maybe we could team up and beat up apocalypse now!"

**"I HEARD THAT!!!!"** Apocalypses voice boomed. Suddenly, a random xiaolin monk ran towards the temple.

"INTRUDERS!! INTRUDERS!!!" He screamed while waving his arms about. Hannibal bean was about to go after him, when he was stopped by the tentacle of his partner.

"Let me handle thees. I'm getting hungry…" He leapt into the air with his roots and came crashing in front of the monk. The monk franticly raised a spear.

"I-I will defeat you!!!" he thrust the spear at the creature but C.V. blocked it with his vines.

"Jue? Defeat me? Oh please…" C.V. opened his Venus flytrap like mouth and-

_Inside the xiaolin temple…_

Raimundo woke up. He thought he had just heard a scream. Then again, he hadn't been sleeping well so, maybe that was it. He hesitantly looked around. He wasn't feeling too good ever since future Jack had told him that he was destined to kill his best friends. Raimundo to climb out of bed for some water.

Raimundo climbed out of bed and hurried to the water fountain. He splashed himself many times with the cool liquid. He turned to see Omi, sleeping upside down of course. He also noticed that he was still controlling the tentacles that held future jack to the wall._ How the heck does he do that while he's sleeping???_ Rai thought.

"What's up? Looking to kill Omi?" Raimundo turned his head to see future Jack glaring angrily at him, as if he was trying to read Raimundo's thoughts.

"What is your problem!"

"What was yours…" Future Jack replied. Raimundo tried to contain the anger held within him.

"Do you even have proof that I killed anybody!!!"

"Ooh… angry are we? Maybe that's how you blew up the world!!!"

"I didn't kill anybody!!!"

"Oh, really? Well that explains why I'm here!!!"

"WOULD YOU STOP IT WITH THAT!!!!" Raimundo screamed. He instantly clutched himself in fear. This wasn't like him at all…

"Would you like me to tell you how it happened?" Future Jack said with bitterness.

"It all began five years ago… my time… I had heard from master Fung that something was wrong with the Xiaolin monks, so I went over as fast as I could. When I got there, something blew up and when the rubble cleared, I saw you facing down Kimiko, Clay and Cue-ball. Clay wrapped you up with his rope and Omi landed a few good hits on you. After he was done Kim approached you and said you weren't doing the right thing or something like that. But you gave her a maniac stare and stabbed her with a knife, killing her instantly. Omi and Clay attacked out of anger, but you launched a massive energy blast that knocked them out. Then you used some sort of weird power- not your wind- and somehow split them in half with pure energy! I barely managed to escape alive and it was a miracle I found Pandora after five years." Jack cleared his throat and swallowed some of Omi's water.

"I- I wouldn't do that… I'm their leader…"

"I saw it with my own eyes! You will be a bloodthirsty maniac, and only I can stop you!!!"

"That's not true!!!" Rai and jack looked down the hall where the voice came from; it was Kimiko.

"Rai is the most caring person I've ever met! Not to mention the best leader! Maybe you saw an illusion of us dying, but I won't believe that Rai would be cruel enough to even harm a fly!!!" Jack stared with intensity at Kimiko.

"You trust him that much?"

"With my life" Kimiko stated firmly.

"Your trusting him will be your downfall."

"Wait…" Raimundo said with dark eyes. "How about, if you even think I'm going to kill anyone, you can stab me with your sword…" Jack stared at Rai and pondered this statement with great thought. Suddenly, he burst from Omi's water prison and walked up to Rai. Raimundo and Kimiko stood wide- eyed, expecting him to attack.

"I'm watching you." Jack removed the bandana and pointed towards his ghost eye, then walked off. As he passed the hall, he stopped.

"And for the record… I could have done that at any given point. The ghost eye is only a limited amount of my powers…" Jack resumed walking. Kim and Rai breathed a sigh of relief.

"So.. .did you really mean that?" Rai asked Kimiko.

"I…Well mostly…" Kimiko blushed.

"…Thanks Kim, I really needed that." Rai said with a smile.

"Well you're our shoku leader after all!" she said.

"Well I'm not that good…" Rai said modestly.

"Oh please! Who could do better? Omi?" Rai and Kimiko turned to look at omi who was upside down, scratching his head. They began to laugh uncontrollably.

_No… I wouldn't kill anybody._ Rai thought. He turned to Kimiko and looked at her. _Especially kimiko._

_

* * *

__I will kill raimundo later…._

**"Hmm." **Apocalypse said. There was another member in the xiaolin temple who he did not know, but he was very powerful. At least enough to put the xiaolin warriors to shame. And maybe even himself…

Beside that however, the experiment was proving unsuccessful.

**"Bean, Vine!"** C.V. and Hannibal came up to Apocalypse and looked at him. Apocalypse looked down and smiled.

**"Prepare for combat…"**

_Inside the xiaolin temple…_

The northern wall crashed down and a menacing laughter was heard from the outskirts…

A/N: ooh. Cliffhanger.

_Who is C.V__…_

_What is in the tower of origin__…_

_What does Apocalypse seek__…_

_What does Dojo know that is so deadly and_

_Why does raimundo kill everyone…………._


	10. Hannibal Bean and the Cannibal Vine

The left wall of the room exploded.

"Looks like we've got some varmints!" Clay observed as he pulled out his trusty rope. Suddenly, an evil laugh was heard from the hole in the wall.

"I know that laugh…" Raimundo said "It's-

"JACK SPICER!!!! EVIL BOY GENIUS!!!!" Jack burst in with about twenty of his jack bots right behind him.

"I have come to take all of your wu!!!" he said, doing his trademark smirk.

"Great. Just what we need right now." Kimiko said. Raimundo stared at Jack. Something was amiss… then he caught it.

"Hey Jack, why the heck is your left eye covered? Got a pimple or something?"

"In my eye??? Wait, WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU!?!?!?"

"Because we might not kick your butt as hard." Jack pondered this for a second.

"My eye has been hurting ever since that big scary blue guy took over my body!"

"You mean Apocalypse?" Rai asked.

"Uh… yeah! That's it!" Jack smirked again.

"But I feel great today! So now I'm going to kick your butts!!!! Jack bots, ATTACK!!!!!!!!" about another hundred Jack bots jack bots appeared and zoomed in towards the Xiaolin warriors.

"sigh You just never learn, do you Jack?" Rai said. The Warriors assumed their Orion formation…

_Exactly__ 1.275 seconds later…_

Jack bot parts lay everywhere. Jack stood, shocked.

"NOOOO!!!!! How could you beat my Jack bots!?!?!"

"Because we beat them all the time!" Kimiko said as a matter of factly.

"PLEASE SPARE ME!!!" Jack begged using his girly voice.

"Whatever…" Clay said. The xiaolin warriors turned away when suddenly-

The northern wall exploded! Among the mist were three figures...

"Well hello there Xiaolin milk duds!" Hannibal said.

"SI! Xiaolin estupido's!!!" C.v stated

"Hannibal bean!" Raimundo said. "And- who are you?" he said pointing towards his partner. It was a plant twice the size of Hannibal with roots for feet, vines for arms and a Venus flytrap- like head.

"I am Ze Cannibal Vine! Infamous for terrorizing Mehico as El chupracabra!"

"Great!" all four said.

"Do not worry you idiots… your death will be swift and quick! He said.

"We do not have time for you!" Omi said.

"**Indeed you don't…" **A third voice said. The Xiaolin warriors gazed up to see Apocalypse, towering above them.

**"Bean, Vine, distract them while I steal their shen gong ****wu****!"** Apocalypse lumbered off.

"On no, he's gonna steal our wu!" Kimiko said. The warriors rushed off towards Apocalypse, but were blocked by Hannibal and Cannibal.

"Oh no you don't !" they said. A massive plant wall rose up and blocked them from seeing anything.

"I'm scared…" Jack said.

"Are you still here!!!" Everybody shrieked. Jack replied with a yes.

"You guys go after your wu." Everyone turned to the voice.

"Me and myself will hold these losers off." Future Jack said.

"Did I make a clone of myself?" Present Jack questioned.

"No. I'm you from the future." His older self replied. Shrugging, the Xiaolin warriors ran off towards Apocalypse.

"Oh great!" Hannibal said. "One was bad enough, but now there's TWO of 'em!!!" Future Jack turned to Hannibal.

"Don't worry, I've improved during the future." Hannibal laughed.

"Ha! That doesn't change the fact that your still a second rate loser!" Jack walked over, did a chase young smile and hit the wall with one finger.

The entire room collapsed around a wide eyed Jack and two wide eyed plants.

"There. Now doesn't that make a better arena?" Jack smiled. Present Jack stood agape.

"You got to teach me how to do that!" he said.

"First, remove that icepack." He said. Present Jack immediately obeyed.

Meanwhile Hannibal and Cannibal were talking amongst themselves.

"I thought you zaid zat Jack vas a loser!" Cannibal said.

"Aw' thought he was too!" Hannibal replied. He did a side glance at both Jacks.

"He's planning somethin'…" Hannibal said. Hannibal and Cannibal turned to face the two Jacks.

"Now see? Doesn't that feel better?" Future Jack said to his younger self. Present Jack had removed the ice pack from his eye.

"Actually, yeah!" H.B, and C.V. saw a blank, white eye that seemingly went on into an infinite abyss…

"Somethin fishy's goin on here…" Hannibal observed. Now, both Jack's had a white eyes. "Huh? C.V?!?"

"Ma muh moo!!!( I can't move!!!)" C.V. franticly cried.

"And that's how the ghost eye works." Future Jack said.

"COOL!" Jack said "I can freeze people just by looking at them!!!" Meanwhile, Cannibal started to move again.

"Oh, Zat Looser is going to- PAY!!!!" CV leapt at the Jacks, but they dodged by leaping to the sides. Next, Cannibal stretched out his arms to where they grabbed the Jack.

"I've gotten you now!!!" he said. CV pulled them close together.

"Mwahaha!" you are both dea-

He suddenly realized that one Jack was actually a scarecrow.

"Eh?? Where did e'-"

He got his answer as future Jack sliced him with his blade. Yelling, CV stepped back to Hannibal as Jack went to his younger self.

"Here, take this. Its our signature Wu." Jack took what was an extremely curved blade from his older self."

"What is it?"

"It's called the Half- moon Dagger. I figure you need it more than I do."

"Sweet!" Meanwhile, Hannibal and Cannibal were getting pretty mad.

"Hey Cannibal- Let's hit them with our legendary team combo's!!!"

"Si!!!" Cannibal began to gather his energy. Hannibal smiled at the Jacks.

"Alright, you Jacks ready for this! It's time for our ultimate unbeatable move!" CV opened his eyes.

"Eylin Plant Magic!!!" a deep rumbling sound came from the earth.

_FWOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!!_

Plant burst from the ground, accelerating with each second passing by. Soon, the whole ground was covered in leaves, but it didn't stop there. It accelerated even more and rose above the ground until it blotted the sky, leaving Jack and Jack imprisoned within a massive dome. To complete the touch, a jungle formed on the inside of it. Cannibal was nowhere in sight. Hannibal raised his arms.

"Moby morpher!" Hannibal transformed into a ten foot tall bean on the vine he was on. He grinned down at the two jacks.

"Where's Cannibal Vine?" Present Jack questioned.

"Hehehe… I don't know!!!" Jack started to rush with the dagger in his hand, but future Jack stopped him.

"No, going into a rush is not a wise move." He looked around. "There's something weird about this dome… if he wanted to lock us in a jungle, Hannibal could have simply teleported us there instead of wasting more energy to create one… and yet he didn't. We'd best be cautious." Future Jack pause for a second.

"We shall attack simultaneously; you slash him on the left, and I the right." Both Jacks leapt at Hannibal Bean. Hannibals eyes were from side to side. Which one should he attack…

Future Jack fell backwards. And so did present Jack.

"Wha-? How'd he do that? There were two of us!" Present jack asked his older self. Future Jack paused again.

"Indeed… he struck us with one blow and somehow, it hit both of us…"

"Now its my turn!" Hannibal said. He jumped down and punched the ground, sending dust towards the Jacks. While they were blinded, Hannibal used his arms to throw punches at future Jack. Jack blocked them all with apparent ease.

Or not. Future Jack was sent back wards. He grimaced._ When did he hit me? I never saw it…_

"Hehehe! Give it up boy!" but future Jack was not to be defeated easily.

"Jack, use the half moon dagger!" present Jack nodded.

"Half moon dagger!" a golden tiger appeared from the blade.

"COOL!!!" the tiger roared and pounced at Hannibal bean. Hannibal punched it and it disappeared.

"Wha-?" Jack said dumbfounded.

"The Half moon Dagger creates illusions boy!" Hannibal bean said. "You can't hurt me with tha-

Future jack punched Bean and he was sent flying.

"Ough…" future Jack said. He clutched at his stomach. "He hit me before I hit him…" Hannibal bounded back and was met by present Jack trying to slash him with the Half moon Dagger. Jack actually landed a few good ones, but was thrown back by an unseen jab.

"Owwww…" he said to his elder self. Hannibal bean chuckled.

"Ha, you can't win! I will keep retaliating no matter what ya do!!!"

"How does he do it?" present Jack asked. Hannibal chuckled again.

"Oh, you wanna know the secret! The secret is that this forest gives me the ability to move at the speed of sound!!!" Present Jack's eyes widened.

"How do we beat something like that?" Future Jack thought carefully._ That can't be right._ He thought._ If he could move that fast, he would have dodged all my attacks instead of letting me hit him…_

Suddenly, future Jack rushed forward.

"Hey! Didn't you tell me not to do that!?!" his younger self said. Hannibal only smiled.

Present Jack didn't even see Hannibal move, but sure enough, his older self took a hard one. But as Jack stepped back he exclaimed

"I knew it! Your trick is a fake!"

"Oh?" Hannibal smiled.

"Yeah. You can't move at the speed of sound. What it is, is-Cannibal Vine!!!"

"HUH???" Present Jack said.

"Hehehehe…" soon another voice chimed in. It slowly arose from the ground to form into CV.

"So you figured eet out!!! You are correct, Hannibal moves in to keel, and I stay in the ground so zat I can elp my partner when he gets beaten!"

"And that's why you created the jungle, so that you were free to move about!"

"Hehehe! Not that it vill help you!" Cannibal said and grew back into the mesh of plants.

"Are you kidding? It helps me plenty!!!!!" Future Jack said. He dug his fist into a massive vine

"Wudai nightmare spread!!!!" blackness filled the vine and soon, spread all over the jungle and the plants started to wither.

"AAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!!!!!" Cannibal burst from the plants, covered in bruises everywhere.

"I figure since you're attached to the vines, that must mean that all of the vines are connected. Therefore, if I use my nightmare spread, eventually it would reach you!!!" as he said this, the entire dome collapsed.

"GO ME!!!" present Jack screamed. Hannibal tensed.

"Just how are you able to do that anyway!?!?" Future jack smiled.

"When Apocalypse left my body up on the moon, he also left some of his power behind." Jack lifted up the headband revealing the ghost eye. "I am the xiaolin warrior of the darkness!!!"

HB and CV gasped. Jack simply widened his eyes more.

"Which means I can do this!" Jack began spinning faster and faster until he was a complete blur. CV and HB were sucked inside.

"Wudai Black strike!" Jack began to hit them thousands upon thousands of times. He stopped spinning and they fell unconscious. Hannibal was the only one left standing.

"That all… you've … got!" Hannibal huffed. Suddenly, he heard a screaming noise behind him. He turned around to see present jack leaping at him with the Half moon Dagger.

"Oh no you don't!" Hannibal punched Jack. Jack disappeared.

"What the-?" Hannibal collapsed. Present Jack stood over him holding the Half moon Dagger.

"You know what- I like this shen gong wu!" Present Jack announced. Future Jack smiled.

"I thought you would… Let's go to the others." The Jacks began to walk to the shen gong wu vault.

"Say, why are you here anyway? And why are you a xiaolin warrior???"

"It's a long story…

_Meanwhile…_

Hannibal and Cannibal lay unconscious on the ground. Suddenly, Hannibal opened his eyes.

"Cv…" he whispered. "Are you still awake?" CV slowly opened up his eyes.

"Yes… who vould have thought zey would beat us?"

"I know… but we can still proceed with the plan…" he watched the Jacks in the distance.

"Okay I think they're far enough away. Do it now!" CV held up a black cloak.

"Shroud of shadows!" Hannibal and Cannibal disappeared in the night…

* * *

OMG. This chapter was SO HARD TO TYPE!!!!! MY FINGERS ARE CRYING OUT IN PAIN!!!! THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE THEM IS BY REVIEWING!!!!! PLEASE?!?!??! 


	11. The Anti Warriors

"Stop right there Apocalypse!" Apocalypse turned around to face the xiaolin warriors.

**"Ah yes. The xiaolin warriors."** Apocalypse mused **"But you are too late! For I have already stolen your shen gong ****wu****!"** Apocalypse held up a sack which contained their stolen Wu.

"Well then… We challenge you to a xiaolin showdown!" Raimundo said.

**"Challenge accepted. Al****th****ough I will not be the one fighting…"** Apocalypse sucked in a lot of air, then slowly barfed up an object coated in slime.

"Ew." Kim stated. Apocalypse wiped off the slime to reveal it to be the tome that Hannibal Bean had been carrying. He threw it right side up on the ground and gathered his energy.

**"MUJJU FIGON TIUMVRATE GASTHIC MIEGU CARYUP SIUMBRACTACTILLION!!!!"** The tome became infused with massive amounts of energy. You could see the amount of energy swirling around it. Suddenly, with a bright light, it cracked open.

When the Warriors opened their eyes they saw five new figures against the background. The first was a man with a hawks head and wings holding a bow and arrow on his back. The second was a pale blue woman ghost who was floating in midair. The third was a man with scales all over his body which ended in him having a giant snakes head. He was holding a spear. The fourth one was werewolf with ragged pants. But the fifth was the most astonishing. The last on appeared to be a giant scorpion with armor around its body, and it had not one, but THREE tails that ended in stingers. And, he was so giant, that the previous four fighters were standing atop him.

**"Anti warriors!**** Choose your opponents and fight them!!!"** It was the scorpion that turned around to face Apocalypse.

"You have no right to say that, Apocalypse. I could easily smite you without a second thought, and yet you dare ask us to obey your orders?" Apocalypse was taken aback for a second. He calmed down and said

**"Ah, but look at your opponents, Scorpius…"** Scorpius turned around to face a group of Xiaolin warriors that looked like they were watching a scary movie.

"The fourth generation of Xiaolin warriors?" he questioned. Scorpius paused. Then he turned back to Apocalypse.

"Fine. We will play your little game." Instantly the Xiaolin warriors had the same thoughts. _Who are these people? And if they could kill Apocalypse… what chance do we have against them?_

"Anti Warriors! Fight for glory!" Scorpius shouted. The four that were on his back leapt off Scorpius. The first landed beside Clay. It was the werewolf.

"I am Werewulf!" he said. The second disappeared and reappeared behind kimiko.

"I am Sectre…" she said. The third flew over their heads and landed on the roof beside Raimundo.

"I am Griffon! Master of the Skies!" he shouted. The last one tried to stab Omi, but Omi dodged.

"I am Basilisk! Master of acids and poisons!" Scorpius turned to face the Xiaolin warriors.

"And I am Scorpius vandectillon sel omnigrack. But you four aren't worth my time…" He turned back to Apocalypse.

"We have much to discuss, Apocalypse." Apocalypse secretly smiled. His plan was working perfectly…

Meanwhile the battle had been commenced. Clay threw a rock at griffon, but Werewulf simply punched it and it shattered. Kimiko snuck up behind Spectre and delivered a punch to her ribs, but her fist simply slid through.

"Ha…" Spectre said "I can become transparent whenever I want to… That is my power…" at the same time, Omi and Basilisk were fighting each other, delivering multiple blows to one another. Suddenly, basilisk delivered a nasty uppercut to Omi's head, causing him to fly back. Raimundo immediately took Omi's place.

"Wudai star wind!" Wind blew at Basilisk, but as Raimundo did that, Werewulf came and punched Rai forward, and Basilisk punched him back with Omi. Clay snuck up behind Basilisk, but Basilisk Shoved him aside with his spear. Kimiko ran over to help the guys.

"What do you say we hit them with some combo's?" she said. Clay got up and clasped hands with Kimiko.

"WUDAI SPACE METEOR!" A giant flaming meteor cam down from the heavens, controlled by Kimiko and Clay. The Anti Warriors simply stared at the meteor as it crashed down on them.

_**CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The meteor slammed to the ground demolishing everything it touched.

"Well, I think that did it." Rai said. Suddenly, the Anti warriors rose from the ground, completely unscathed. The Xiaolin Warriors were in shock.

"WHA???" they all said. "How did they do that?" Clay questioned. Smirking, the Anti warriors answered

"Spectre made us all become transparent!" Basilisk stepped forth.

"But if you want team combo's… We'll give it to you!!!" Griffon stood behind Basilisk as Basilisk began to spin around.

"Poison spread!!" poisonous gas seeped from Basilisks body and griffon used his wings to blow it at the Xiaolin warriors!

"If you inhale the poison, you shall die!" Werewulf yelled out. The poison went all around the noble warriors. But beneath the thick gas, Raimundo screamed.

"Wudai star wind!" The poison gas began to reverse its direction, and began to head towards the anti warriors!" Quickly, Basilisk dispelled the poison so it would not affect them.

"You are worthy opponents!" Griffon said.

"Oh, quit praising the enemy!" Basilisk said "You do this every battle we face!"

"These ones are strong though." Griffon pointed out.

"Oh shut it!" Werewulf said "They haven't even scratched us yet!!! They are weak!!!"

"That may be so Werewolf." Griffon said. "But I was merely comparing them to the previous generations of Xiaolin warriors."

"Huh? Previous generations?" Omi suddenly called out. The anti warriors turned to him.

"I suppose we should tell them the truth…" Spectre said.

"Very well." Griffon said. He turned to Omi.

"You see Wudai warriors, You were not the first generation of Xiaolin warriors. The first generation composed of Chase young, Wuya, Master monk Guan and the great Dashi. The Third generation was your master Fung, Xaxas (strangely) Koroso and Hashi the second. You would be the fourth generation."

"Who was the second generation?" Raimudo asked. The anti warriors smirked.

"Why do you think we are called the Anti warriors???" Werewulf mocked. The xiaolin warriors stared in fear.

"WE are the second generation!!! A time ago, we four were the Xiaolin warriors! But one fateful day, a stranger came, and showed us the truth! That evil is the only correct path in life! And that stranger was none other than… Scorpius!!!"

The wudai warriors began to shake with fear and awe.

"And now, we will show you the true power of the Anti warriors!!!!!"

They clasped hands and began to gather their energy.

"ANTI- ORION FORMATION!!!!!!"

* * *

Sorry this chappie took so long. 


	12. Divinity

Two figures silently, crept through the night. Running as fast as they could, the dodged trees and streams and rocks until they reached a cliff. Down below, the xiaolin temple.

"There it is Wuya." Chase young said. "We must hurry on to it before Apocalypse."

"I think he's already here." Wuya said. "Look at that." Chase looked even more closely at the scenery. He saw the xiaolin warriors battling some foes.

"Hmm. Maybe…" Chase pulled out a small object. "Falcons eye." Now equipped with the wu, chase took an even closer look.

"The anti warriors!" he said.

"Say what?" wuya responded.

"The monks are fighting the anti warriors…"

"Uh oh…"

"Yes… this could only have been done by our old friend Apocalypse. But, to even summon the warriors in a situation like this…" Wuya looked on at chase, hoping for him to say what was not on her mind.

"He's after you- know- what."

So much for that hope.

"We'd better not waste any time then." Wuya motioned to chase and they leapt off again.

_XIAOLIN TEMPLE- OUTER GROUNDS_

"So that's what you want to do…"

**"Yes, yes."**

"Very well. But let me tell you, you will lose, for I am far stronger.

**"We shall see who is the stronger of the two of us, Scorpius."**Master Fung and Xaxas entered the area where Apocalypse and Scorpius were talking.

"**Well, if it isn't the pathetic ancient monk and the green blob of nothingness!" **Apocalypse said. Fung and Xaxas took a fighting stance.

"We shall stop you where you stand Apocalypse!"

**"An amusing thought. But you shall have to wait, for I have already scheduled a brawl with Scorpius."**

Master fung turned his head in horror towards behind Apocalypse. He saw a giant armored Scorpion with three tails. Scorpius grinned maniacly at him.

"You- you summoned HIM!?!?" Fung stammered.

**"Yes. Now go away."**

"Apocalypse you fool! Scorpius is far evil and stronger than you know! Even Dashi succumbed to his power, that is why he sealed the Anti warriors along with this monstrosity for all eternity!!!" Scorpius turned to Fung.

"Indeed Apocalypse. It would be wise to seal me back. Haha!" Apocalypse smirked.

**"I cannot simply do that Scorpius, not until**** our brawl has been finished. But first it seems I must take care of these nitwits first." **Apocalypse shifted into a fighting stance.

**"This will take a mere three seconds Scorpius."**

Master fung and Xaxas launched themselves at Apocalypse and-

_Three seconds later…_

Fung and Xaxas lay on the ground defeated.

"Hmm. True to your word, eh Apocalypse?" Scorpius smirked.

"Just as horrible as I remember him…" Xaxas said. Apocalypse turned back to Scorpius.

**"Now then, ****lets**** have some real competition!"** Apocalypse and Scorpius began to fight.

_Meanwhile…_

The four anti warriors were glowing with energy due to their strange Orion formation. But Raimundo wasn't fazed.

"Wudai star wind!!!" a gust of wind blew at the anti warriors.

"Wudai Neptune water!!" the water went into the wind and it landed a direct attack on the anti's, knocking them to the ground. It appeared as if their attack had completely wiped out the anti warriors. Until the anti warriors burst from the earth.

"My power…" Werewulf said in a gruff voice. "Is to create clones of myself, and if necessary, my comrades."

The xiaolin warriors looked on with gaping mouths.

"So we just killed your CLONES!?!?" Raimundo said.

"Yes. Although my clones function only at a mere forty percent of the originals."

"Great! Anything else we need to know?!?!?"

"No." Griffon said. "It would be unwise of us to tell you that my power is to launch laser blasts from my hands and wings!"

…………………

"YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!" Basilisk screamed.

"Uh… Oops?" Basilisk leapt on griffon and began to strangle him.

"Wait basilisk!" Griffon choked out. "At least they don't know that your power is to create acid and poison from your sacred spear!"

………………

Basilisk began to choke Griffon even harder. Spectre quietly floated over to them.

"Calm down Basilisk… we still have the power we share individually…"

"Yes…" Griffon gasped. "We can relay our thoughts to each other through telepathic communication! This way we create the perfect teamwork!"

"YOU FLIPPIN!!!!!" Basilisk said.

"Basilisk… you act as though they could beat us…" Basilisk momentarily stopped strangling him.

"That idiot revealed all of our secrets though."

"Even with knowing our powers, they do not stand a chance!" Werewulf said. Basilisk stopped strangling Griffon and griffon got up.

"I suppose that is true." Basilisk said. "Very well, let's take them head on! Werewulf, do your thing!" Werewulf summoned his energy and created three clones of Basilisk. The Basilisks jumped up and landed in a perfect square around the area of the Xiaolin warriors.

"Fighting formation 1!!! Square acid walls!" the Basilisks hands clapped together and as the spread out, a trail of acid joined them all together. Then, the acid spread on all sides, creating a cube of acid surrounding the sides of both the xiaolin and anti warriors. Then, Werewulf and griffon put their backs together and assumed fighting positions as Spectre went in between them with her transparency powers.

Werewulf and griffon ran lightning fast( for two people acting like their stuck together) and knocked the xiaolin warriors down to the ground. Kimiko was the first who got up.

"Wudai mars fire!" Kimiko became ablaze as she put the fire on herself as if it were armor. She punched Werewulf in the face, but as he fell over, griffon on the other side pushed him back up and werewolf punched kimiko right back! But he soon came to regret it as now his fur caught on fire.

"Aaaagh! HOT! HOT!" he said.

"Here, lets switch!" Griffon said. They twisted until Griffon was facing Kim.

"Take this!" A laser blast shot from Griffons hands and landed a direct attack, eliminating her fire armor. Suddenly, omi jumped from behind kimiko and used his water powers to whip the anti's with a long rope of water. The water ran around them like a lasso and in a swift motion, Omi threw them up and crashed them back down, slamming them into a rock. When the dust cleared, Omi was surprised to see them almost unscathed.

"A brilliant move young monk…" Spectre said as she revealed her head out of Werewulfs'. "Had I not made them transparent at the last second, that would have been brutal…"

"Ah reckon I've got yer tactics all figured out." The voice belonged to Clay. "That snake fella traps us in a short distance with his walls, while the dog fella and the hawk fella attack us. And if it looks bad fer them, you come in and make them invisible-like so's they don't get hurt." Spectre smiled.

"Perhaps we have underestimated you…" Griffon stood up and hit them with laser blasts, but before they hit, clay surrounded them with an earth wall. A second later he broke it to reveal Omi inside a gigantic icicle with Rai holding it. Using all the power in his right hand, along with his wind powers, he threw it straight at the heart of their opponents. As the icicle flew through the air, Spectre quickly made Griffon and Werewulf transparent and the icicle slid past them. But then, omi burst out of the icicle along with kimiko! Omi threw kimiko as she set her fist ablaze with white fire, and she punched griffon right in the face.

The triad of ant'is flew forward right into Raimundo's trap.

"Wudai star wind!" a giant gust of wind blowing at about 500 mph hit the anti's and propelled them forward straight into the acid wall!

"My comrades!" Basilisk said franticly. The four Basilisks quickly dispelled the acid wall and caught the rest of the Anti warriors before they could cause further harm to themselves.

"Let's step this up a notch! Basilisk said. He began to hit them with blasts of acid from his spear.

_Xiaolin temple- outer grounds_

The fight had been finished. An armored scorpion layed unconscious. On top of him was a blue creature with a tiny head compared to his body with spikes running down its arms.

**"I guess we now see who is the better of us. ****Though I admit you put up a good fight."** Apocalypse gazed into the distance.

**"Now part two of my plan can commence now that Scorpius is dead… all I need to do is wait for ****hannibal**** bean and the cannibal vine."** Suddenly, HB and CV appeared directly in front of him.

**"Did you get the goods?"** Apocalypse asked. They both smiled and Hannibal held up a sack. Apocalypse smiled wide.

**"Excellent… divinity shall be mine!"**

_Battlegrounds…_

The fight had been going very good for the xiaolin side. They were slowly succumbing to the wudai's powers…

"Wudai crater earth!" Clay held up an enormous boulder and slammed it into the anti warriors. Slowly, they rose up from the ground.

"Gaahh…" Basilisk said.

"Who would have thought they could beat us like this?" Werewulf replied. Raimundo stepped up towards them.

"Well, I'd say this fight belongs to us then?"

"Indeed." Griffon said. "You have beaten us in our level one forms."

"…Say what?"

"Our last power, is that we can further enhance our abilities through transforming into our true states!" Griffon said proudly.

"Usually, we keep in our level one forms to prevent from accidently releasing unnecessary energy…" Spectre explained. "But, we deem you worthy of facing our level two forms…"

"So here we go!!!" they all said. They quickly jumped into their anti orion formation.

"Realease seal activa-

**"RETREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAATTTT!!!!!!!!!"** a voice bellowed. All heads turned towards the source.

"**Anti warriors!**** You are now under my control, as I have killed Scorpius!!"**

"What?!?! Impossible!!!" Werewulf and Basilisk said.

**"It is true!" **Apocalypse smiled.** "Can you feel his presence?"**

"…." Was all they had to say.

**"As your new leader, I command you to retreat."** Apocalypse turned to the xiaolin warriors. "**We retreat for now, but know this, scum! Soon, I will be unstoppable!!!!!"** Apocalypse and the anti- warriors disappeared from sight.

_Later…_

Once they were clear of the sight of the temple, Apocalypse opened the sack.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!?!?" Dojo screamed.

**"Calm down dojo. We merely need to talk."**

"AAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!"

**"SILENCE!!!****Now.**** You will tell me, ****what is the password to get into the tower of origin****!!"**

"Say what?"

"Yes dojo… I seek divinity…

"DIVINITY WHAT THE HECK IS DIVINITY???? I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR-

Suddenly, Dojo stopped in mid sentence. His eyes burst out of his head and his scaled turned white.

"Uh… I mean uh, I don't know what that is!!!! And even if I did, I'd never tell you the password!!! Even if I did know what the tower of origin is!!!"

**"Tell me the password!!!"**

"Nope, nope I'm just a clueless dragon here folks!!! I don't know nothing about you- know –what!!!"

**"This may take awhile…" **Apocalypse grumbled.

_Xiaolin temple…_

"So that's what happened…" Xaxas said. He and master fung had just woken up and the two Jacks hovered around rai for observation.

"Strange for Apocalypse to call a retreat…" Fung mused. Suddenly, two figures jumped down.

"Oh no…" one of them said.

"We're too late!" the other exclaimed. The warriors assumed the fighting positions.

"Who's there?" they yelled into the darkness. The two figures revealed themselves as Wuya and Chase.

"What do you want?" Rai said bitterly.

"We have come to help." Chase said.

"Yeah. Right. Why would you help us?"

"Two reasons. To prevent apocalypse from ruling the earth and to prevent the end of life as we know it."

"Yeah yeah, we know." Kimiko said. "So what if the Anti's were released? We already took care of them."

"No. you don't understand. It is far worse than that." Chase laid down an ancient scroll and unveiled it. It looked like a part of the shen gong wu scroll and it picture a person with a massive left hand on it.

_"Should divinity you seek, the search __ti'll__ you find, the origin tower which holds the divine._

_Ye shall face perilous puzzles and treacherous tests, beat them all you must to finish your quest._

_And atop the building on the 45__th__ floor you face the last puzzle and open the door_

_To reveal what you seek, description beyond words, but approach it not, thou __shalt__ not disturb_

_lest it be released, __it's__ powers abalm, then the world shall know the wrath of Divinities Palm."_

Nobody had any idea what Chase said. But they could not help but shiver as the room got colder. And they could not help but sweat as a primal fear awoke in their hearts.

* * *

A/N: Wow. This is turning out to be a longer story than I thought. 

P.S.: I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO A PROPHECY!!!!!!!


	13. to become a God

_PREVIOUSLY ON XIOALIN SHOWDOWN:_

"The anti- warriors!"

**"I guess we now know whom the better of us is, Scorpius."**

"_Or the world shall know the wrath of __Divinities Palm.__"_

* * *

_Xiaolin temple- 9:24 PM_

"… What the heck did you just say?" Raimundo asked Chase.

"Do any of you know how the shen gong wu were created?" Chase instead answered.

"They were created by Dashi to defeat Wuya!" Omi answered.

"Not WHOM but HOW, Omi." Chase said.

"Oh! That is easy, Dashi… Um…" now that everyone thought about it, nobody had a clue how the mystic weapons of power were created.

"I figured as much." Chase said with a sigh. The first thing you need to know, is that 1500 years ago, Wuya and Dashi were in a war."

"The xiaolin side was slowly succumbing to mine." Wuya added. "Dashi was losing his monks one by one."

"Dashi knew he had to defeat Wuya, lest the Heylin side triumph." Chase closed his eyes. "And so, he proposed to create a weapon to defeat Wuya. Using all the power he had, he directed every single speck of his might into his left hand, and then… he cut it off."

"Eww." Everyone said with disgust.

"When Dashi cut off his hand, the magical energies from his body reformed onto his now deceased left hand. Thus creating the most feared and powerful weapon alive, Divinities Palm. The first Shen gong wu."

"So then, how did he create the rest of the shen gong wu?" Xaxas asked. "Did he cut off all other parts of his body?"

"No. Divinities Palm was the only one he needed. From that shen gong wu, he created all the others which you know about. Including the Healers charm in which he used to revive his left hand."

"How is that possible?" Master Fung asked.

"In order to understand that, you need to know how Divinities Palm works. Divinities palm is named that way, because whoever uses it is essentially, a God. Its power is Absolute creation. It can turn one thing into another."

Silence.

"That's a pretty sucky power." Raimundo said. "How does that do anything?"

"You fool, you are not thinking! He found an ordinary tunic and made it weigh 4000 pounds! He took a thorn and made it shoot lighting from its tip! Dashi made the kazutsu atom from a _rock!!!_ That shen gong wu can turn anything into anything else!"

"…Never mind." Raimundo squeaked.

"It is one of the two shen gong wu that should never be used by man! Dashi quickly realized that anyone could easily be tempted to try and have it for their own to use for their own selfish reasons. And that is why Dashi sealed it away into the tower of origin."

"What is the tower of origin?" Kimiko asked, growing ever fearful like the rest of the team.

"The tower of Origin is a tower that exists between two different dimensions and it houses Divinities Palm. Dashi was the ingenious designer that made it so that it would be near impossible to get in."

Chase layed down a scroll that had a tower on it.

"The tower exists between two dimensions so that it cannot be destroyed. You see, in order to destroy something that is between two demensions, you must be in between the two demensions. Which of course, no living thing can do without becoming frozen forever." Chase pointed to the bottom of the tower on the scroll.

"In order to get inside, you must open the door with a key. The key is relatively easy to produce, compared to the other horrors the tower has inside it. Once you get inside, you will be in a gigantic maze. You must go up through the maze though all sorts of dangerous creatures and traps that tests the limits of the human potential. If you somehow survive all of that, and make it to the 45th floor…" Chase pointed to the top of the tower.

"There, you see the last door which houses Divinities palm. But, you cannot simply go through the door, that door is the pinnacle of the whole tower. You cannot destroy the door due to the dimension factor, and you cannot open it with a key nor by any other means. It will only open when a certain password is spoken."

"…What's the password?" Clay asked chase.

"… and that is the question on everyone's mind. We do not know the password, if we did, I would have tried to get it myself. Dashi created a phrase so random; no one could possible figure it out without knowing what it was used for. He used his own magic to siphon the phrase from his mind into a magical, invisible, undetectable and transparent cloud. Now, due to certain properties of the cloud, it must attach itself to a host in order to keep on living.

When it attaches itself to a host, namely a human, the host will temporarily know the password. Exactly 10 minutes after the cloud attaches itself to a host, it will leave, and the host will forget the password again."

"So we have nothing to worry about, right? If no one knows the password, what's the big deal?" Raimundo questioned.

"I don't know Raimundo. Why don't you ask…Dojo." Rai turned around slowly. He franticly scanned the room, but could find no trace of Dojo.

"Your not… saying…"

"During the 'Apocalypse' event as you call it, we found remnants of very powerful remembrance magics. Inside Dojo's room."

"Dojo… knows the password!?!?" Everyone gasped.

"Exactly. Apocalypse knows that bit of information also, that is why he captured Dojo, to become a god."

"Oh lord." Master fung said in fear.

"We have to stop him!" the Wudai leader said in urgency.

"Indeed we must." Wuya said. "We'd better catch up with him before he gets to the tower of origin!"

"Are there any questions?" Chase said, hoping there wouldn't be. Unfortunately for him, Omi raised his hand.

"You said there were two shen gong wu never to be used, what is the second one?" Chase paused. He then layed another shen gong wu scroll on the table.

"The second shen gong wu never to be used by man, is the sword of brutality." The picture showed a man holding a sword with energy all around his body.

"Its ability is that the sword will constantly increase the power of the one who uses it. It is located at the 44th floor of the tower of origin."

"Why can't you use it?" Omi asked again.

"Its ability is that it increases your power constantly, however, once you reach a certain point in the power consummation, the mind can no longer take the stress of so much power, and thus you become insane."

"Ohh…" Omi said with realization.

"There's another reason. Once the body has reached enough power, it will not be able to contain it within the confines of your flesh."

"So… you explode?" Jack answered. Everybody turned their heads towards none other than Jack Spicer and Jack Spicer.

"What the-? When did you fellers get here!?!?" Clay pointed.

"We've been here the whole time." Present Jack answered.

"We had better lock Raimundo up before he gets his hands on Divinities Palm." Future jack stated.

"Why the heck would I want Divinities Palm!?!?" Rai said getting angry.

"How else would you become all powerful? It makes perfect sense." Chase studied the future Jack as Raimundo began to argue.

"So… You must be future Jack." Chase stated. Future Jack turned to Chase.

"Yep." Jack said. "Nice to see you again, sensei."

"…Sensei?" Chase eyed.

"Yeah. Long story on that one. Now, lets lock up Raimundo, I can't risk the world being destroyed."

"Spicer, we must let Raimundo go with us, he may prove to be a valuable ally should we encounter Apocalypse."

"Chase, you haven't seen the things I have. Your 'valuable' ally will destroy the world, and it will all happen in less than a week or so from now."

"Perhaps you have seen things I haven't. But that's highly unlikely considering I'm over 1500 years old. If Raimundo does indeed become evil, with the combined might of the Xiaolin warriors and the heylin side, surely we can overcome him?"

"No. you tried to do that in the future, and well, here I am."

"Jack, listen to reason. _Raimundo_ overcoming _us_?" Chase persuaded.

"Have you ever seen how Divinities Palm works?" Jack asked.

"…No, why?"

"Well, how do you know Raimundo can't beat us with Divinities Palm?"

"… Jack, as your future Sensei, I can guarantee that Raimundo will not be able to harm us. And as your master, I suggest you obey my word." Jack remained silent.

"…Fine…" the rest of the group betted that if Chase young weren't here, so wouldn't Raimundo.

"Where do we go Chase!" present Jack exclaimed excitably. He was ready to test his new powers out.

"I haven't a clue." Chase said. "Though I know where the tower is, our goal has to be to find Apocalypse _before_ he enters the tower. That way, he cannot possibly get Divinities Palm."

"Great! How are we going to find him. If only we had a map…" Wuya mused. Suddenly, Omi's eyes perked up.

"THAT'S IT!" he exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you have a map?" Wuya said sarcastically.

"No! Not me, but Dora!"

"…Who?" the Xiaolin Warriors asked.

"Dora the Explorer!" Everyone fell down anime style. "I saw it on the magical TV box! The girl in it has a talking map- like- shen gong wu that tells her where to go! If we find Dora, we can find Apocalypse!"

"Oh! I saw that show once!" Xaxas said. "Very well then. We must break into the magical TV box and free Dora from its confines! I'm sure she will agree to let us borrow the map."

"… Will somebody please explain TV to Omi and Xaxas!?!?" Chase and the Jack said. Master Fung went over and whispered something in their ears. Omi and Xaxas turned red.

"Oh…" Omi said, completely embarrassed.

"I think I might have a way to find him." Future Jack said. He stepped away from the group.

"Give me a sec." Jack reached into one of his pockets and pulled out an amulet. He threw it on the ground.

"I summon Pandora." Energies began to swirl around the amulet until a thick, white substance poured out of it. It slowly solidified into the body of a woman. She looked about twenty or so, and was pale all over wearing a white dress.

"Who summons me?" she asked.

"Hello Pandora." Future Jack said. Pandor floated around him.

"Oh. You again. Still not satisfied, are you?" Pandora smiled with a sigh. Then, she spotted Chase young.

"Chasey!" Pandora floated over to Chase and began to play with his hair.

"Ugh… Hello Pandora…" Chase said in annoyance.

"You must be Pandora, spirit of dealings!" Master fung pointed.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to seduce Chase!" Pandora said ticked off.

"Ohh Chasey… how long has it been since we've seen each other…?"

"I think I'm going to barf…" all of the Wudai warriors said. Second later, they ran ASAP to the bathroom. As Pandora was doing random things to Chase young, Jack stepped forward, somehow grabbed her and pulled her close to his face.

"LOOK, We are in a hurry, so stop flirting with Chase and make a deal with me!!!" Future Jack said scarily. Pandora pulled away from his grip.

"Okay, okay! What do you want?"

"Here is my deal for you: You give me a compass that always points to the one known as 'Apocalpse'."

"Hmm." Pandora muttered. "What will you give me in exchange?"

"I offer you… Half of my remaining time on this earth." Everyone became wide eyed.

"Deal." As soon as she said those words, a compass appeared out of thin air and landed next to Jack. And, Jacks numbers decreased from 7: 02: 43: 20 to _3: 06: 21: 1__0._ Jack winced in pain for a second, but was soon back to normal.

"Now that that's over, time to get back to Chasey!" But before Pandora could hug Chase Young, Jack de- summoned Pandora, much to Chase's relief.

"You know, we could have bargained something else, Jack." Wuya said sympathetically. Jack turned towards her.

"My life means nothing in comparison to this world. Besides, we need to hurry. So come on, the compass points this way." Jack pointed west and silently, walked away. Chase, Jack and Wuya soon followed. The Xiaolin warriors glanced nervously at each other. Then, they too ran to catch up to the Heylin side, wondering how this whole thing would turn out…

* * *

A/N: Well, this means that my story is definately longer than its prequel. i think it might even be about 20 chapters long... 

Anyway, if anyone knows how to improve my writing, be sure to tell me. and don't forget to check my profile to see how i update.


	14. The Road to Destiny

_Everything in chaos. Random blasts bursting from everywhere._

_People dying._

_My friends… helpless to stop it…_

_Chase young, annihilated along with Wuya. The temple… gone…_

_Our worst enemy, Apocalypse, begging me to stop…_

_Me-_

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Raimundo screamed as he shook in his bed. He slowly, very slowly, came to realize that he was still in reality. He realized that he was still himself. Rai had been having dreams like this for the past couple days. Just to be sure, he pinched himself. He felt pain. Again, to be sure, he checked all around for his friends.

Everything was gone.

"W-Wha-?" Raimundo stared. Everywhere and everything around him was white. There was nothing in the landscape, so far as he could see.

"Did I…? Did…?" Raimundo said terror coming to every fiber of his body.

"No Raimundo…" A voice answered. "You haven't killed everyone… yet."

"Who- who's there!?!?" Raimundo asked, still quaking in fear. White mist oozed from the strange white world, and it took on the form of a woman. Pandora.

"Oh. You." Raimundo said.

"That's no way to greet an immortal spirit." Pandora said, mocking him.

"You caused the dream, didn't you?" Raimundo pointed angrily.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Pandora smiled. "No. that dream was yours and yours alone. I merely watched."

"…" Raimundo let his head down.

"Hm." Pandora laughed. "Poor Raimundo… his weakness will most definitely destroy us all…"

"What?" Raimundo asked.

"Nothing." Pandora said quickly.

"So… why are you here? And- where is here?"

"We are in your subconscious." Pandora answered. "As for why I am here, I was admiring Chases sexy body…" Rai sweat dropped.

"But then, I was told to go here. I have a message to deliver, you see."

"…Who sent you?"

"He is what you mortals would call 'God'." Raimundo was taken aback.

"So there really is a God?" Raimundo said. Pandora shrugged.

"Sort of… you mortals would probably not understand. Anyway, here is the message…" Pandora cleared her throat.

"When two become one, the world shall fall."

"…That's the message?" Raimundo said, completely confused.

"Well, no… maybe I should have memorized all of it…" Pandora scratched her head. "Nonetheless, that is a part of it… I think to hear the full message; you should visit 'the tomb' or something like that…"

"So what does it mean?"

"Who knows. The lord works in mysterious ways." Pandora grew faint. "Well, that's all I have to do, see ya! Try not to kill your friends while I'm gone!" Pandora disappeared completely.

Campground

Raimundo woke up. He looked around, and he saw that he was at the campground. They had been traveling for days, tracking Apocalypse using Jacks magic compass, while Fung and Xaxas guarded the temple. They had set up campground somewhere, and everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Rai checked around the campsite; the fire was burnt out, but he saw Chase, Wuya, and the Jacks on that side. He checked to the side, and Omi, Clay and Kimiko were right next to him. His eyes rested on Kimiko for a bit. She looked so peaceful tonight under the moon…

Rai realized what he was doing, and stopped immediately. He began to walk away from camp. He traveled some fifty feet away, where he finally came to a clearing at a lake. He sat down and began to think.

"Okay… First off, Apocalypse is going after Divinities palm, which if he gets his hands on, will cause 10,000 years of darkness. Then, there's the fact that he has 'Anti warriors on his side, which makes things more difficult. Third, everyone thinks that I'm about to obliterate the world and such…"

Raimundo sighed with confusion. _And then there's the last problem…_ Raimundo thought. _Why the heck do I keep staring at Kimiko!??!"_ This new habit of his was becoming more and more frequent, and still worse, he couldn't figure out exactly why.

"Why all these things… why all at once!?!?" Raimundo said, angry and confused and depressed at the same time.

"All what things?" A voice asked.

"Well, there's the whole Divinities palm thin- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!" Raimundo screamed when he realized someone was talking to him. He found out that it was Kimiko.

"K-K-KIMIKO!?!?!"

"Hi. What's up." She answered plainly.

"WH-WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?!?"

"I heard you ranting from Camp. Decided to see what's up." She shrugged. "So… What's up?" she asked.

"Uh. Nothing." Rai answered.

"Right. And that explains why you wake up in cold sweat every morning."

"Uh…"

"Look, I know about your dreams."

"You-

"And, I want to tell you something."

"Yes…?" Rai said. Confused as to how Kim knew all about this.

"You. Are. A wimp."

"Wha-?"

I'm disappointed in you."

"But, I'm not a-

"Yes. Yes you are. Raimundo, you are getting way too overworked over some dumb prediction. You wake up in cold sweat every morning because you think you are about to kill everyone and everything. You need to have more self confidence!" Kim punched Rai playfully. "So, stop being a wimp already! If you believe you won't destroy the earth, then it won't happen." Kim stated. Raimundo took all of this in.

"You're right…" Raimundo said. "I'll do better, okay?"

"Okay! That's the Raimundo I know!" Kimiko smiled. Silence passed between the two as they stared at the lake. It was Raimundo who broke the nervous tension.

"Say Kim, I want to tell you something too…"

"Yeah…?"

"You look really beautiful under the moonlight."

"…" Kimiko blushed hard.

"J-Just a fact, it doesn't mean anything…" Raimundo quickly covered up.

"LOOKIE HERE!!!! THEY'RE GONNA KISS!!!!!" Raimundo and Kimiko jumped up sky high out of shock. When they came back down to earth, they found, Clay and Omi, Smiling annoyingly at them.

"What are you doing Clay! And Omi!" Rai said angrily.

"We was just watching you two makin' moves on each other!" Clay winked. Rai and Kim blushed.

"WE WERE NOT!!!" they said angrily.

"Oooh!" Omi said, joining the fun. "Raimundo and Kimiko, sitting on a rock! M-A-K-I-N-G O-U-T!!!!"

Everyone stared.

"Pardner, that wasn't even close…" Clay said to Omi. Raimundo stepped up.

"As Shoku leader, I command everyone to go to bed!" Clay and Omi stared. They couldn't argue with that…

All four went to bed.

Somewhere...

"**That will be enough distance for now." **Apocalypse said. **"Rest, and prepare yourselves for tomorrow."**

"You act like you command us." Basilisk said harshly. "We obey no one but Scorpius! Just because you killed him doesn't mean that we have to continue this quest any further!"

"**Ah, but it does…" **Apocalypse smiled. **"I made a deal with Scorpius you see, the winner of the fight shall continue to live. And the loser must surrender his team to the winner…"** That shut the Anti warriors up.

"**And so, if you honor the word of your leader, I suggest you obey me."** The Anti warriors bowed their heads in defeat.

"We would have been able to kill him SO easily in our level two forms…" Werewulf muttered.

"But we must honor our deceased leader." Griffon finished. Spectre, on the other side, began to observe their surroundings.

"Apocalypse…" she said. Apocalypse turned to her.

"Would it not be faster if we used teleportation…?" she asked.

"**Indeed it would be. However, due to the nature of the password, should we teleport, the 'cloud' shall be lost."** Apocalypse turned back. **"Which reminds me…"** He pulled over a brown sack, and sent Dojo tumbling out.

"**I ask you once more lizard… TELL ME THE PASSWORD!!!!!"**

"NO WAY!" Dojo screamed back.

"**THEN, you shall be tortured over and over again until you tell me!!!"** Dojo thought quickly as Apocalypse approached him. In desperation, he screamed

"THE DAZZLING WHITE SUN SHINES OVER THE MOUNTAIN TOP!!!!" Apocalypse was taken aback.

"**Is that the password?"**

"No. I just felt like saying that is all…" Dojo said sheepishly. Apocalypse began to strangle Dojo. He did this for about ten minutes, until Griffon came over.

"New leader! May I suggest the hypnotic spell?" Apocalypse stopped strangling dojo.

"**What?"**

"It is a spell, very powerful really, it hypnotizes the victim. This way, you can easily extract the password-

Basilisk leaped on Griffon and began to do all sorts of bad things to him.

"YOU FOOL!!!! YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT!!!!!!!!" Basilisk screamed in rage.

"**An excellent suggestion, Griffon." **Apocalypse smiled.** "Anti warriors, I command you to make this spell for me!"**

The anti warriors gathered.

"That we can do…" Spectre said. "However, the spell takes two days in order to use…"

"**No matter. We shall be at the tower of origin in two days."** He put Dojo back into his brown sack and flung it over his shoulder. The anti warriors began preparing the spell.

"Sorry about that Griffon." Basilisk said. "Had to make it look convincing."

"It is okay comrade!" Griffon said smiling. A menacing smile came over Werewulf.

"At this rate…" he began. "The plan proceeds perfectly…

* * *

_Xiaolin temple_

Fung and Xaxas stood, guarding the temple for any other attacks against it. No such attack had come, so they began to relax for the past two days. Until that fateful day when they looked behind the Shen gong wu temple…

And found the carcass of a giant, three tailed scorpion.

"This is most definitely the body of Scorpius." Master fung observed. The body looked in critical condition. Even when it was already dead.

"This is horrible." Xaxas added. "To think that Apocalypse contains this much power…"

"Yes…" Mater fung said. "But what I don't get is… Scorpius is no pushover… and yet he was defeated this easily by Apocalypse."

"If Scorpius was that strong, then who sealed him in that tome?"

"We don't know Xaxas…" Master fung said. "The anti warriors were an undefeatable group. But then one day, the villagers who existed 1400 years ago found the tome on the peak of a mountain, and sealed it away. No one knows who managed to defeat all five of the anti warriors at once… not even Dashi could accomplish such a feat…" Xaxas stared at the carcass of Scorpius. He reached out to touch it…

And the whole outside of it crumbled away to reveal that Scorpius's insides-

Were completely empty.

"My lord…" Xaxas said. "What happened to him?" Fung and Xaxas stared at the body, but a few seconds later, they arrived at the same conclusion.

"Apocalypse must have done this." Fung said.

"But how?" Xaxas questioned. "His prime power is darkness manipulation… this has nothing to do with darkness!!!!" then, they both arrived at another conclusion that was even more horrifying than the first.

"Do you think…?"

"Yes my old friend." Xaxas said grimly. "It appears as though Apocalypse has gained a new power!"

"But how?"

"I don't know… but we must warn the Xiaolin Warriors immediately!"

"Indeed, let's find the golden tiger claws!" Fung and Xaxas raced off to find the wu. The carcass was left unchecked as it eventually crumbled away to nothing…

* * *

OOOOOOOOH!!!! Mysterious chapter…. 

A/N: I am going on vacation soon. May not be awhile until I update again.

ALSO

I have just received word on the continuation of the XS series. Apparently, Christy hui (creator) is interested in creating a fourth season for Xiaolin showdown, howver since Kids WB got cancelled, she can't do it. There is a way though, you see, Cartton network ALSO brodcasts the show, and so the plan is this: if we can get enough people to sign a petition, then Cartoon network has no choice but to agree! tell everyone who is an XS fan about this. Post it in any XS stories you may have and get the message across. And go to Nupao's account, he's the one who started this.

-Cataclyptic


	15. Destiny: Doom

Rubble everywhere.

Not a single building intact.

Not a soul to be seen.

Red sky.

Drained oceans.

This is no fantasy. This is my world, the future. Or what's left of it anyway.

I am Jack. Jack Spicer. Former evil boy genius. Sworn enemy of the Xiaolin warriors. The last remaining human on earth.

In my world, an evil super-entity has decimated the entire world. His power… completely unmatched. The Xiaolin warriors could not stop him. His powers outclass even the combined forces of the Xiaolin and Heylin side. No one could beat him. And thus, no one could stop him from destroying every living creature on earth.

Except me. I am the only one that survived. My enemies… The xiaolin warriors… they protected me. They managed to seal me within the ying- yang world, where the entity could not come.

It was the last I saw of them.

When I returned to the real world a year later, I saw it in ruin.

My friends had protected me. My only friends in the world. And now they were gone. Along with most of what I had come to know as 'Earth'.

The days were hot. Water was almost non- existant. Shade was now vital to survive.

But I lived on.

I swore- that no matter what it took- that no matter where I went- even if I died in the process, I would kill the entity. And make this horrible nightmare known as 'the future' cease to exist.

I had seen the entity only once. But even still, I knew the face of it. I could never forget the horrible image it burnt into my mind. The entities name, was one you probably all know too.

Raimundo.

Ring a bell? Anyone?

I don't know how he did it. All I know is that raimundo snapped. Went berserk, and kill my friends…

And then I was sealed in the Ying yang world by Clay, Kimiko and Omi's last breaths.

I traveled the entire world. I was planning my revenge. Raimundo took everything away from me, and I was going to take it back. For two whole years, I wandered the destroyed earth, I had a plan to save my friends.

Time travel.

My first stop was the old temple. It is now torn to pieces, with who knows what everywhere. But one thing did survive- A key part of my plan- the shen gong wu. I had already known that I accidently destroyed the sands of time when Apocalypse overtook my body, but the shen gong wu were vital to both my survival, and my plan.

Using different combinations of shen gong wu, I made clean water, and food to grow. For awhile I flourished. And then I in acted my plan.

I took the scrolls from the secret vault. Read every single one of them. I became powerful in the process, my old master, Chase would have been proud. My eye became sick for awhile, but I soon found that its new form has hypnotic powers. And then finally, I found something. A spirit named Pandora… with the power to make any kind of deal.

I sought her immediately. I traveled to many mountain summits, across every desert you can imagine, and every one of the two remaining oceans in the world.

Eventually, I found something. An old amulet with the power to call spirits to the summoner. Mastering it was easy, and soon Pandora stood before me, waiting to hear my wish. I made a deal with her, as per custom. Take me five years into the past, and I die in seven days. Easy as that.

Recently, I have met up with my old friends, the Xiaolin warriors. Not only that, but Chase young, Wuya, and even my past self.

And Raimundo.

I tried to kill Raimundo, but my friends forced me out of it. Raimundo lives… for now…

It is now day four of my being here. I have exactly 21 hours, 15 minutes and 12 seconds left on earth. We are now heading towards Apocalypse, who is trying to secure Divinities Palm and rule the world.

Raimundo strangely has not shown any signs of hostitality. This, and the fact that he asked me to kill him should he go berserk, has led me to believe the conclusion that Raimundo himself is unaware of how he ended life as we know it. I have informed my past self of my plan. We are too close to divinities palm, the trigger of the event. Though it pains me to do so, I will resort to betraying the trust of my friends.

I will kill Raimundo.

When Raimundo reaches the peak of the tower of origin, I will have no choice but to end his life. Time is of the essence, as I have reached a hypothesis on Raimundo's betrayal. When he was sleeping, the spirit Pandora visited him in his dreams. She said 'His weakness will most definitely destroy us all.'

Given the circumstances, and her statement of the future, I have formed the only possible conclusion to his becoming evil.

Raimundo has a dark side.

A BIG one. Possibly larger than all the villains we know of combined.

Divinities Palm is the key. His dark side strives for power. As soon as he touches the artifact, his dark side will be unleashed, and it will kill us all.

And thus, in twenty one hours exactly,

I will end Raimundo's life.

And rid myself of this horrible future.

* * *

Dark chapter. reveiw please.


	16. Origin

"**At last…"** Apocalypse said, gazing in awe at a tall object in the distance.

"Then that's…?" Basilisk asked.

"**Indeed. It is the Tower of Origin."** Apocalypse smiled. He reached into his brown sack and pulled out Dojo.

"**You have one last chance to tell me the password."** Apocalypse said menacingly.

"No. Way." Dojo said defiantly. "In fact, I can say without a doubt that you will fail!" Apocalypse simply put Dojo back in his sack.

"**That lizard annoys me to no end."** Apocalypse said. Then, the five began to walk towards the tower, where lying at its peak was Divinities palm.

* * *

"Almost there." Raimundo said to the rest behind him.

"That theres the tower of origin…" Clay mused. "Looks less threatnin than ah imagined." The tower looked like a bunch of rock piled together that stretched for 45 floors. No windows, or even a door for that matter. It lay just about another mile from where they stood.

"Is that what I think it is!?" Jack said frantically. He pointed towards a blue figure, with four other strange creatures behind it.

"Apocalypse!" Chase said. "We must hurry! Use your wind powers Raimundo, and we may be able to stop him before they get inside!" Raimundo concentrated his energy, and the whole group began to float.

"Wudai star wind!" Raimundo yelled. The group zoomed towards the tower, accelerating at an impossibly fast rate, when suddenly, they all rammed into the tower at about 124mps.

"I need to learn how to control that…" Raimundo said painfully. Slowly, they peeled themselves off the wall and landed in front of the tower to discover that Apocalypse was already gone.

"He left already…" a gruff voice said. They turned around and saw that it was Werewulf. He leaned against the tower in a smug manner.

"Soon, our master will be a god, and you pathetic mortals will be able to do naught." Werewulf smiled.

"We will not let Apocalypse take Divinities Palm!" Omi yelled as he charged towards Werewulf.

_Who said it was Apocalypse?_ Werewulf silently thought. He raised his hands and intercepted Omi's attacks. They did a hand to hand combat for while, before Omi jumped back fot some real action.

"Wudai Neptune wa-

Chase suddenly stopped him.

"Wuya and I will take care of this beast." Chase said calmly. "You must go on ahead." Chase took a fighting stance with Wuya beside him.

"Oh no you don't. No one gets past me, not even you…" Chase simply looked at him calmly. Then, his body morphed into that of a dragons and charged at him with a mighty roar. Werewulf was taken aback for a split second, but that was all the time chase needed to pin Werewulf on the ground. Werewulf then summoned a clone of himself, and it pushed chase off.

"I told you, no one gets past-

Werewulf looked at the scene, and only Chase and Wuya were left.

"I delaying tactic I see." Werewulf said. "So, you have the power of second state as well?" he questioned Chase.

"And that would be…?" Chase asked.

"I thought so, as only the power of the second state can be achieved by Scorpius's followers." Werewulf then looked at chase and Wuya and let out a small laugh.

"You do know that you cannot win." Werewulf smiled.

"What makes you say that furball?" Wuya questioned. "It's two versus one. And, we're both ten times sexier than you!"

"…What does that have to do with fighting?" Werewulf asked.

"Dunno." Wuya cocked her head. Chase and Werewulf sweat dropped.

"…Anyways, there is the reason you cannot win!" Werewulf pointed to the gate of Origin tower, and suddenly, it closed.

"You sealed the gate?" Chase and Wuya said.

"Indeed. My power is to make clones, remember? There is no way you can get inside!"

"So what?" Wuya said. "That means YOU can't get in either!"

"Heh… but my power is to make clones… remember?" and with that, Werewolf disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"He was doing a delaying tactic this entire time!" Chase raged.

"It wasn't even the real him! It was just a clone!" Wuya said, equally angry.

"And what's more… We can't get inside…" Chase said, reverting back to human form. "We need to make the key somehow…"

Inside…

The xiaolin warriors and Jack Spicers were caught in a gigantic maze. It was surprisingly modern, as it was made up of steel. It was a steel maze, basically. They had five shen gong wu with them, the mantis flip coin, the eye of Dashi, the Denshi bunny, and the sword of the storms. They had been using the eye of Dashi to get by so far, but as they climbed higher and higher, it became almost impossible for them to proceed any further. On floor 10, it seemed that every single path let to a dead end, and hours were spent simply trying to figure out which way to go.

"This is taking forever!" Kimiko raged. "At this rate, Apocalypse will have Divinities Palm in no time!!"

"You're right." Future Jack mused. "We need another tactic…"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Present jack said with his hand in the air.

"What is it, Me?" Future Jack asked.

"Since this whole place is made of steel, let's use the Denshi bunny to travel upwards along the metals as an electric current!"

"…That's not a half bad idea!" The xiaolin warriors said. Omi reached into their sack and pulled out the Denshi Bunny. With activation later, they zoomed along the metal as an electic current, within seconds they had passed many floors and were almost at the top. But then at floor 35-

_**BOOM!**_

They were suddenly stopped for some reason. The group was instantly converted back to normal.

"I told you this was the best place…" Basilisk said. The group gazed. They were in a giant room, much like an arena. This room was built more primitive, out of rocks; that's why they had stopped moving.

And the Anti warriors lay on the opposite side of the room.

"We've been itching to fight you…" Spectre said in her quiet voice.

"Indeed! We will not let the Xiaolin warriors pass!" Griffon shouted. On the other side, Future Jack stepped forth.

"Fine then." He turned to the Xiaolin warriors. "We have to play their game." He said.

"Fine with us." Clay said. "You guys go up ahead, and we'll take care of these varmints!" Clay smiled. Jack and Future Jack gave the thumbs up, and went up the stairs.

"We were interrupted last time…" Basilisk said.

"But now we can fight to our hearts content." Werewulf finished. The xiaolin warriors were unmoved.

"Where's Apocalypse?!" Raimundo shouted.

"Oh, he went up ahead." Spectre said. "We finished the hypnotic memory spell, and you know what that means…" The xiaolin warriors were taken aback.

"Exactly! Once he reaches the 45th floor, our master will be invincible!!" Basilisk said in triumphance.

"We won't let you do that!!" The Xiaolin Warriors shouted in return. They instantly jumped and formed the Orion formation. They turned into their negative forms, and assumed their fighting positions.

"Oh, this again." Werewulf murmured.

"Remember what we said last time…?" Basilisk asked. "Since this is a continuation of our last fight…"

The Anti- warriors jumped into their Orion formation.

"We shall unleash upon you… our full might!!" Griffon finished. The Anti warriors became surrounded in an evil purplish energy. The xiaolin warriors simply stared in awe.

"RELEASE SEAL ACTIVATE!!" The anti warriors became enveloped into the purple energy.

The story is ending, going to be about twenty chapters. Reveiw please. I do not own XS.

If anyone knows WHY the heck we put disclaimers on, even though everybody knows we do not own the show, please tell me.


	17. Second State

"ANTI ORION FORMATION!!" dark, purplish energy surrounded the anti- warriors in a menacing manner.

And then it stopped.

"…What happened!?" Basilisk said confused.

"I don't know… We should have turned into our state two forms already…" Spectre said quietly. They all turned to find that one of their members was missing.

"GRIFFON!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!" The Xiaolin warriors sweat dropped.

"But… I don't want to go to state two…" Griffon whined.

"WHY NOT!?" Werewulf said angrily.

"Because, I'll grow too powerful, and I might kill them…" Griffon stated. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"That's… kind of what we're trying to do…"Werewulf said.

"Tell you what. We'll make sure you don't kill anyone, okay?" Basilisk said in a tone that said he was lying through his teeth.

"Really?! Okay!" Griffon said happily.

"YO!! Can we get this fight started already?!" Raimundo said to the Anti- warriors.

"Oh, right!" they all said. They once again, jumped into anti formation. The dark purple energy came back.

"ANTI- ORION FORMATION!!" they shouted with all their might. Instantly, the changing began as the purple energy reached ridiculous amounts of power.

Werewulf slowly grew in size. His muscles expanded to where veins popped out of them, and a third eye appeared in the middle and up of his regular two. For a finishing touch, bone spikes sprouted from his arms, and his fangs grew twice as long. When it was finished, he stood growling and ten feet tall.

Spectre grew in size as well, but not as much as Werewulf. Her skin appeared to get even more pale than it was in the first place. Her eyes turned yellow, her elbows and kneecaps grew a single spike, much like a second kneecap. Her hair grew twice as long as a venomous smirk was planted on her face.

Griffons, like the others, grew in size as well. About a foot later, his fingers and hands triplified in size, and more muscle was added to him as well to support them, but only in the arm area's. Two extra pairs of wings sprouted from his back, and an evil glint was in his eye.

Basilisk grew in size, but only in length. His fangs grew twice their size, and his skin became harder, and more durable. Extra skin formed around his eyes and snout. And finally, four snakes sprouted in a sideways square formation on his back, ready to strike.

And to top it all off, purple energy now surrounded every aspect of their powerful bodies.

The Xiaolin warriors still held their stance, but were now covered in a thin layer of cold sweat.

"The fights shall be one on one." Werewulf said in a deeper voice.

"No shen gong wu shall be used." Spectre said. The xiaolin warriors were still shaken from their monstrous transformation when the first strike was thrown.

It hit Raimundo in the middle of his face, and he was sent back until he painfully hit the wall, taking out a few rocks with him.

"I DID IT! I KILLED HIM!!" Griffon said excitably. Then he turned to the rest of the warriors.

"Now… which one wants to die first!? HEHEHEHE!!" the Xiaolin warriors stared in shock.

"He's like a completely different person!!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Actually, he IS a different person." Spectre said, no longer quiet as she was before.

"You see, when master Scorpius gave us the power of second state, something strange happened to Griffon." Basilisk added. "His personality split in two. When not in second state, his good half is shown. When in state two, his darker (and better if I might add) half is dominant."

"NOW THAT IV'E KILLED RAIMUNDO, YOU OTHER WEAKLINGS ARE NEXT!!" Griffon said in a bloodlustive tone.

"Wudai star wind!" a voice shouted from the rocks. A giant gust of wind hit griffon, and slammed him to the opposite side of the wall. Raimundo stood up, and wiped some spit off his mouth.

"Whadaya say we get started already?" Rai smirked. The anti warriors narrowed their eyes.

"Some nerve to ask us that…" Werewulf said menacingly. "FINE! Let's show them what TRUE power is!!" the Anti warriors leapt at the speed of sound towards their respective opponents.

Kimiko versus Spectre, Raimundo versus Griffon, Clay versus Werewulf, and Omi versus Basilisk.

But in the midst of combat, all eight forgot about the last two…

_

* * *

Origin Tower- 45__th__ floor_

"**Hmm…" **Apocalypse said, staring at a wall. The wall was of particular interest to him, because it was drawn in a very elaborate manner, and decorated with a picture of a person holding a sword.

"**I wonder what this should be…?"** Apocalypse said to himself. He paused. **"No matter. I must continue on to the last floor…"** His smile grew a mile wider. **"And then… then I will finally obtain ultimate power!!"**

"HA! YOU WISH!!" A voice screamed. Apocalypse instantly frowned. He reached into his brown sack, the source of the voice, and pulled out Dojo.

"**LIZARD!! IF I HEAR ONE MORE COMMENT FROM YOU, I PROMISE YOUR DEATH WILL NOT BE SWIFT!!"** to prove his point, Apocalypse reached into his own mouth, and pulled out a pinkish purple ball of swirling energy.

"**You see?! In about ten minutes, the mind reading spell will be complete!! You WILL tell me the password, whether you like it or not! And then…"** Apocalypse swiped his finger across his neck. **"You won't be needed anymore…."**

"Yeah, but at least you won't get Divinities Palm." Dojo smirked. Apocalypse angrily brought his face close to Dojo's.

"**And why would that be…?" **Apocalypse said in a menacing tone.

"Rour reasons. The first is a secret, and the second is the Xiaolin warriors!" Dojo smiled. Apocalypse let out a chuckle.

"**Why do you think I summoned the anti warriors!? To stall for time of course!! Even if by some miracle they DO win, I will have already claimed my hands on Divinities Palm!!"**

"Yes." Dojo said. But there's ANOTHER two reasons you can't win…"

"**Oh really?"**

"Yes…" Dojo said. He pointed to the right of them, to reveal none other than Jack Spicer and Jack Spicer. "Reason number one, and reason numer two!" Dojo smirked. Apocalypse quietly shoved Dojo back in the sack.

"**Hm? A second idiot?" **Apocalypse said, eyeing Future Jack. Present Jack stepped forward, but was held back future Jack.

"No Jack. You stay behind." Future Jack said. He narrowed his eyes at Apocalypse. "I'll fight Apocalypse."

Apocalypse widened his eyes as he smiled.

"**So! The great Jack Spicer from the future, dares to challenge ME!?"** Apocalypse let out a small chuckle, that soon turned into a hearty laugh.

"**BWAHAHAHAHA!! HOW AMUSING!!" **Apocalypse laughed some more, but eventually calmed down. **"I'm sorry… it's just simply hilarious that a single human would challenge me…" **Apocalypse wiped a tear from his eye.

"**Perhaps you don't know who you're speaking to. Let me introduce myself…"** Apocalypse flung the brown sack at a wall.

"**I am Apocalypse, Destructor of All!"** Jack smiled.

"I am Jack. Dragon of the night." Jack slowly removed the bandana, revealing his ghost eye. "I advise you to take me seriously, Destructor, or else you will most definitely die." Apocalypse instantly frowned.

"**You really think you can take me on? I am stronger than all the Xiaolin warriors combined!"** Jack paused. He closed his eyes and spoke.

"No. You're not." Apocalypse raised an eyebrow. "Those four have grown stronger than you- this I believe. You'll see it once they defeat the anti warriors once and for all."

"**Hah! Fool! Combining their might, the anti- warriors are stronger than even me! And when their second state is activated…"** Apocalypse smiled again. **"Their power… is monstrous…"** Jack paused as he stared into Apocalypses eye.

"You really don't know who you're dealing with." Jack smiled. "Omi, Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko… they will reach the top floor! And you will not ever see Divinities Palm!" Jack paused once more as Apocalypse sunk in his words.

"And you know what…" Jack smiled. Suddenly, his energy burst to life, causing the room to become darker as more and more pressure filled the room. Apocalypse's eyes widened as he heard a voice beside him.

"I'm even stronger than THEM."

_**SLASH!!**_

Jack sliced Apocalypses in his chest, but Apocalypse turned into gas, and warped to another part of the room, where he was unharmed.

"**Fine. We shall begin!!" **Apocalypse raised his fists and black energy swirled around them. **"Black cannon!!"** Black energy shot from his fists in an attempt to hit Jack. But future Jack jumped out of the way, and threw the half moon dagger in a spear like fashion at Apocalypse. Apocalypse merely swiped it aside to another part of the room, and began to gather his energy around his hands.

"**Darkness swipe!" **Apocalypse clawed at the air, but as he did, a hand shot out from his original hand, and began streaming towards Jack. But jack leapt off the wall, causing the hand to miss, and gathered energy to his right fist.

"Shadow punch!" he yelled as his fist collided with Apocalypse stomach. Apocalypse was sent flying back a few feet, but Jack wasn't done there, he gathered energy to his other fist and began to punch Apocalypse thousands of times per seconds, and finished it by throwing him up, jumping and bringing purple energy to his legs, and then ax- kicking Apocalypse straight to the ground.

Jack jumped off Apocalypse, not even breathing hard at all.

"If that's all you've got, I'd say even Cyclops could beat you." Future Jack said in a disappointing tone. After a few seconds, Apocalypse got up. Looking really mad.

"**DARKNESS SWIRL!!" **Apocalypse yelled angrily. Swirling energy gathered around his hands, and suddenly Jack found himself being pulled into Apocalypses vicinity. Apocalypse used his darkness powers to make his left fist giant and spiky, and when Jack got too close, Apocalypse punched Jack, ramming him into the towers wall, and breaking it enough that the entire wall was broken. Apocalypse smiled in victory.

Until Jack kicked his head to the side from right behind him.

**Gah!" **Apocalypse grunted in pain. He looked over and saw future Jack holding the half moon dagger.

"Again, if this is all you've got, even Cyclops can defeat you." Future Jack stated once more.

"**You irk me, insolent human."**

"I irk everyone." Jack smiled. Apocalypse charged at him again.

* * *

"Let's go!" Basilisk shouted to Omi. No sooner than he shouted, Basilisk charged at him with unholy speed, and slammed Omi to the wall. From inside the wall came

"Wudai Neptune water!" And a stream of water was fired from the inside. However, basilisk easily stretched and dodged it. But then Omi shot himself via another stream, and surrounded his fingers with tentacles of water with ice at the tips.

"Octopus dance!" Omi shouted, and with commanded with his fingers, Omi manipulated the water and ice to act like separate entities, all aiming for Basilisk.

However Basilisk easily dodged them all in a mad dance, and managed to hit Omi a couple of times.

"How do you do that!?" Omi said in shock.

"When in state two, I am able to stretch my body, and bend in any position I desire." Basilisk said. "And now I'll show you one of my own moves!!" Basilisk grabbed his spear from his back.

"Acidity pool!" light purple fluids spewed from Basilisks spear tip and gathered in a chasm about ten feet deep. To avoid being severely burned, Omi quickly jumped onto a wall. Looking down, he saw acid from every point on the ground, preventing his escape. And if he so much as touched the ground, he'd be injured beyond belief. Omi heard a sound and turned his head to find Basilisk on the opposite wall.

"Now… you're in MY territory!!" Basilisk lunged at Omi, who jumped out of the way.

Unfortunately, he forgot that there was nowhere for him to jump to. Looking down and thinking quickly, Omi gathered his energy, and made a pillar of ice which he safely landed on, then jumped back to the wall as it got eaten by the acid.

"Hehehe…What will you do now, Dragon of the Waters?" Basilisk said in a mocking tone. Suddenly, Basilisks spear shot from the wall, and as Omi dodged it, it grazed him across his arm. The sacred spear returned to Basilisks hand.

"What I did now, is inject poison into your body!" Basilisk pointed and smiled. "It will eventually destroy all your nerves and muscled in your body, and you will die within the next hour." Omi looked at griffon.

"I've been in worse situations before!" he leapt from the wall, and let the water gather to his right hand to form a gigantic fist.

"Water punch!" Omi yelled as the water immediately collided with Basilisk. Basilisk was thrown into the acid, as Omi planned.

But then Omi's eyes widened in shock when Basilisk rose from the dark purple waters, unharmed.

"What kind of fool do you take me for!? Creating acids and poisons without being immune to them!?" Basilisk shook his head in disappointment.

"You really are weak." His spear shot from another wall, but Omi dodged it this time. But just like a Boomerang, it came back and began to fight with Omi. As Omi fought the spear, Basilisk jumped out of the acid, and punched Omi to the next wall. He then grabbed his spear, and shouted

"Acidity sphere!!" and then a giant ball of acid about twice Basilisks own height was created; in which he immediately hurled at Omi who shielded himself with water at the last second. But it wasn't enough, as Omi took tremendous damage as the acid eroded his cells away, along with the poison in his body. As Omi fell, he gathered water to his hands once more. He used the water to propel himself towards Basilisk once more, and punched him as hard as Omi could.

But all Omi hit was a rock, because Basilisk twisted his body and ways no human could possibly do, and then hit multiple blows on Omi before slashing him with his spear again. As Omi fell to the acid below, Basilisk began speaking.

"Now, you have double the poison inside you…" Basilisk smiled sinisterly. "Your death will come twice as swift!" Omi barely managed to propel himself with water and land on a wall. But he also found that his strength was deteriorating at and increasing rate…

_

* * *

_

Raimundo VS Griffon

"All right, you HAD your chance to be dead, but now, I'm gonna' kill you for real now!!" Griffon said.

"…Dude, that made no sense whatsoever…." Rai pointed out.

"It doesn't have to! I'm going to kill you, and that's that!!" Griffon flew up into the air, and Raimundo responded by flying as well. Rai used the air around him to create a current and flew at griffon at an impossibly fast speed.

"Air punch!" Rai shouted as he brought his fist to punch Griffon. But then, as he was about to make contact, griffon disappeared, and reappeared behind him. Then, griffon used his claws to swipe raimundo, who manipulated the air currents to evade it. But Griffon somehow was there as well, and he punched Raimundo and sent him flying, until Rai got a hold of his wind, and levitated at a safe spot.

"How did you…?" Raimundo asked.

"In my state two form, I gain the power…" Griffon appeared behind Raimundo. "To travel at the SPEED OF LIGHT!!" Griffon punched Raimundo so hard, that when he landed on the ground, a small crater was made. And then, he appeared before Raimundo, and began to punch him multiple times in a single second.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Griffon laughed evilly.

"WUDAI STAR WIND!!" a giant gust of wind blew griffon away, but he shortly regained stability in the air.

"Now let me show you one of my moves!" Rai said. "Wudai wind fist!" wind gathered behind Raimundo, until it grew so big that it propelled him to the point where he was able to land a sharp punch onto Griffon; Then Raimundo gathered wind to his other hand, and caught Griffon into a strong uppercut. When Griffon came back down, he looked really mad.

"You're dead." Griffon said. "I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Griffon ran at a speed that no one thought possible, and punched Raimundo at the speed of light. Raimundo was sent back until he hit another wall. Almost immediately after the wall, he felt Griffon clutch his neck, which Griffon soon brought to his head.

"Do you know what the true power of light is?" he said menacingly. And before Raimundo could answer, Griffon already responded.

"SPEED." He flung raimundo into the ground and then chanted an attack. "MEGA LIGHT STRIKE!!" at first, nothing happened. Then suddenly, Raimundo bent over in pain from a punch that never came. And by the time he bent over, Rai realized that he had been hit all over his body.

At the speed of light.

_

* * *

_

Clay versus Werewulf

"Wudai crater earth!" Clays hands became covered in a thin layer of dirt, as per usual. He picked up a large boulder, and hurled it at Werewulf. Werewulf's eyes simply narrowed as he punched the rock with ease as it disintegrated into dust.

"Is that all you have, Warrior of the earth?" Werewulf asked. Werewulf simply raised his fists and slammed then on the ground, which alone created a massive shockwave, which hit Clay and sent him backwards a bit. Clay immediately recovered.

"I ain't done yet pardner!" Clay yelled. "Rock pillar!!" the earth around Clay gathered to create a massive pillar, big enough almost to put the room to shame. Clay threw it at Werewulf. The pillar made crunching sounds as it wormed its way to Werewulf. Werewulf stood there, unmoving, as the pillar finally engulfed him as it went straight into the wall. Clay showed a slight smirk in victory.

Which was wiped off his face when Werewulf burst from the pillar completely unharmed.

"I knew it. You are weak." Werewulf said. He ran to clay, and punched him in the stomach, which propelled Clay backwards at a speed that rivaled Griffons, and Clay hit the wall, which left a massive crater that surrounded him. Werewulf gathered his energy, and created two cloned of himself. The clones and the real Werewulf rushed to Clay, who had just recovered from the impact from before.

"Wudai crater Earth!" Clay shouted, pillars of rock rose from the ground, and the Earth tried to trap the Werewulf's in their grasp. But the Werewulf's simply smashed the rocks in their way, and managed to get over to where Clay was standing.

"Earthen impact!" Clay shouted as more dirt surrounded his fists. He punched the nearest Werewulf with so much force that it poofed away to nothing. But then the other clone grabbed Clay from behind, and as Clay tried to get it off, the real Werewulf clawed his way to the ceiling of the room, and on the top of it, he looked down upon Clay.

"I shall show you… TRUE POWER!!" Werewulf suddenly created a clone of himself beside him. Then, a strange thing happened. Werewulf touched his clone, and suddenly, the clone seemed to get sucked into Werewulf's body, and as it did, Werewulf started to grow in both musculature and size. in a few seconds, he was almost twice as big and muscular as he was before.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BEFORE ME!!" WerewulF leapt down from the ceiling, and brought all the power to his fist. With a single punch, it was all over for Clay.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

When the dust cleared, a Clay was once again thrown back so hard, it left a big crater right next to the first one. Clay barely managed to hang on to his life by creating a layer of earth around himself before the impact. When the impact came, the clone from before was destroyed, but Clay was now severely injured.

"My power…" Werewulf spoke, as he deflated back to normal state two form. "Is that I may eat my clones… and gain in size and strength…temporarily…" Werewulf automatically created another clone, and ate that as well, returning to his freakish state of gigantism.

"You Xiaolin warriors are all weaklings." Werewulf said. "When our master gains Divinities Palm, all Weaklings shall be eradicated- including you!!" Werewulf rushed forward and delivered a barrage of powerful blows to Clays body, causing him to keel over in pain.

_

* * *

_

Kimiko VS Spectre

Spectre quietly floated in the air as Kimiko launched a fireball at her. She instantly became transparent, and the fire passed harmlessly through her body.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Spectre chuckled.

"Get what? That you guys are idiots?" Kimiko retorted.

"I knew it, you Xiaolin warriors… you do not understand your places yet." Spectre sighed. "Tell me, do you think that we are paired up at random?" Spectre asked.

"I'm guessing not?" Kimiko said, even though she thought it WAS random.

"Wrong!" Spectre said gleefully floating in the air. "The pairings are not chosen at random, we chose based on similar… attributes if you will…" Spectre smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Kimiko said.

"You see Kimiko, there is a secret to the abilities of the Xiaolin warriors. The abilities represent the qualities of the warriors themselves." Spectre explained.

"There are four attributes a warrior has- Power, Speed, Endurance, and Manipulation. These four aspects are represented by the abilities of the Xiaolin dragons."

"Endurance represents the ability to wittle away one health, to endure attacks, and to recover oneself to ready the next attack; which Basilisk and Omi excel at.

Speed represents the ability to execute attacks quickly, and to evade other attacks. Raimundo and Griffon are fighting this kind battle.

Power represents the ability to deliver crushing blows constantly, to get rid of an opponent before they can hurt you, and to also find the opponents weakness. Clay and Werewulf are doing that right now.

And lastly, Manipulation represents the ability to control ones attack efficiently, and to manipulate ones environment to their will. We, are the warriors who represent Manipulation." Spectre smiled.

"And how does your power represent manipulation?" Kimiko asked, building fire into her hands.

"Because in state two… I gain the power… of levitation!!" a rock suddenly hit Kimiko in the face. Kimiko did a quicky backflip, then threw some fire at Spectre. But Spectre merely became transparent, and the attack missed. Spectre took control of the ceiling, and caused it to crash on Kimiko, who put up a fire shield which disintegrated the wall of rock. Kimiko seized this opportunity to launch a large fireball at 

Spectre, who at the same time took control of some nearby water, and drenched the fire before it hit her. Kimiko then launched herself forwards, gathering heat energy to her legs.

"Fire ballet!" Kimiko shouted as she tried to hit Spectre with her empowered feet. Spectre merely smirked as she blocked off all attempts to hit her, while at the same time, throwing whatever she could at Kimiko with her levitation powers. Injured, Kimiko stepped back, then readied more fire to her hands.

"Lava eruption!" A stream of lava suddenly shot up from beneath Spectre, taking her by surprise, and causing her to get hurt. Kimiko immediately followed up with multiple fireballs from her hands. Spectre responded by levitating more rocks, and sent them to Kimiko. As Kimiko blocked the rocks, Spectre then surprised Kimiko by levitating her own fire, and shooting them back at Kimiko. Kimiko could not dodge in time, and was hit by her own fire.

Now severely injured, Kimiko retreated to come up with a better plan, but Spectre used her powers of levitation to try and hit her from every direction imaginable, and soon, Kimiko was on her knees in exhaustion. As Spectre quietly floated to her, she began to talk.

"All this time has passed, and the Xiaolin warriors are still as weak as ever…"

"You four cannot save anyone, yet you call yourselves heroes?" Werewulf said.

"You waste your own lives, pretending to be something you're not." Basilisk said.

"That's why, we will kill you all." Griffon said. And together, readying their final attacks; Griffon charging his laser beams, Basilisk pointing his spear, Werewulf swallowed his clone, and Spectre levitated multiple sharp rocks, they shouted

"THE XIOALIN WARRIORS ARE FINISHED!!" seconds later, an explosion was heard from inside Origin tower.

* * *

sorry for the long update, ultiple reasons why, but i wont go into them.

SECOND LARGEST CHAPTER IVE WRITTEN SO FAR! WOOT!


	18. Hidden Abilities

An explosion was heard from inside Origin tower. Chase and Wuya stood baffled.

"What was that!?" Chase questioned.

"I don't know…" Wuya said. "…But whatever it was, it can't be good…"

_

* * *

_

Origin tower- 45_th__ floor_

Future Jack and Apocalypses fight continued. Both had landed good hard blows on the other, but neither one was fazed. Many times, Apocalypse thought he had future Jack, but each time Jack managed to outsmart him.

It was very irritating for him. Apocalypse launched another blast at Jack, but the Jack he hit was nothing but an illusion, and the real Jack appeared behind him and hit him on the head.

That was the other problem- Jack knew Apocalypses weakness. If Jack managed to destroy the computer chip in his brain, his only solid part, Apocalypse wouldn't exist anymore. So early in the fight, he spread out his brain over his entire body, that way he couldn't be KO'd in just one hit.

But even though he did all this, even though he should've had the upper hand, even though he was the god of destruction-

Jack was still winning.

"**I hate you, pathetic human!"** Apocalypse said as he swiped through the air, creating an arc of darkness that was aimed towards Jack. Jack jumped over it, and launched a small, but precise blast at Apocalypse's arm, which exploded upon impact. Apocalypse was now right handed, but he was able to regenerate the limb.

"**This can't be happening…"** Apocalypse cursed. Here he was, struggling to try and land a single blow on the Warrior of darkness, and yet Jack wasn't even breathing hard.

"GO JACKS!!!" Dojo cheered from inside his sack.

"**BE QUIET INSOLENT LIZARD!!!!!!!!"** Apocalypse screamed in rage. Apocalypse was losing, and he knew it. He very quickly checked the mind reading spell.

Only two minutes left.

Apocalypse smiled. If he could just distract Jack for another two minutes, then Apocalypse would be invincible…

He could ascend to the status of a god, and wipe out all that he pleased.

But first, Jack spicer.

Suddenly, Apocalypse sensed movement from behind the present Jack. Future Jack apparently did too, and so they turned to the source of the noise, but it was too late and the figure leapt off the ground to attack present Jack.

But Jack actually BLOCKED the attack, and turned to face his attacker.

"Okay, how on Earth could a loser like you have sensed that!?!?" his attacker said. Jacks eyes widened in shock. He knew this person all too well.

"ASHLEY!?!?!?!"

"IT'S KATNAPPE!!!!!!" Ashley practically screamed.

"What are YOU doing here!?!?!?" Jack demanded.

"Duh. I'm here to steal Divinities Palm!!!" Katnappe smirked. "Once I have my hands on it, I can turn this world into a Cat- paradise!" She proclaimed.

"Ashley, it's not as simple as taking it!" Jack tried to explain.

"Duh. That's why I brought my lock pick!" Ashley said, showing off a crowbar.

"No, I mean there's a password, and magical clouds and-

Jack just waved his hand. "Never mind, just come back later. It's too dangerous for you to be here."

"Oh shut up you whiney little loser." Katnappe rolled her eyes.

"I'M TRYING TO PREVENT YOU FROM GETTING HURT!!!!!!" Jack said defensively.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR STINKIN HELP!!!" Katnappe replied back. Soon, it was an all out verbal war between the two villains. Future Jack watched from the sidelines, and he and Apocalypse exchanged some more blows, and then future Jacks eyes widened a little.

"Time out."Future Jack said, putting up a T- sign with his hands.

"**What the-? YOU CAN'T JUST CALL A TIME OUT IN A BATTLE LIKE THIS!!!!" **Apocalypse said angrily.

"Can too. I just remembered something important." Jack said. "I gotta tell my past self before I forget again."

"**Insolent human!!!" **Apocalypse raged. At this, he launched a giant beam of dark energy at Jack. Future Jack merely deflected it, sighing. The next instant, Jack was face to face with Apocalypse, and then pushed him into a wall with almost no effort. Jack then gathered darkness to Apocalypse vicinity, and made a cage of darkness, surrounding the blue demon.

"You'll be there for awhile." Future Jack said calmly. Future Jack walked away, then stopped.

"By the way, I know what you're doing." Apocalypses eyebrows (?) moved up slightly. "You're buying time to use the mind reading spell."

Apocalypses eyes widened.

"So in addition to you being sealed, I stopped the clock for the time that the spell is complete." Future Jack smiled. "Also…" he began. Jack gathered more darkness, and sealed away the door to Divinities palm. "Now, you can't get through without MY permission."

"**I HATE YOU!!!! You shall pay dearly for this human! You will die a thousand deaths!!!"** Apocalypse ranted on about all the things he was going to do to Jack, but Jack ignored it and walked to his past self. During the time Jack had fought with Apocalypse, nothing had changed. Present Jack and Katnappe were still arguing about random things.

"WELL YOU SMELL LIKE CAT HAIR!!"

"WELL YOU'RE A LOSER AT LIFE!!!" Jack sighed, and shoved them away from each other.

"Will you two please cut it out?" Future Jack said. Katnappe's eyes widened.

"What the heck Jack!?!? Did you create a hot clone of yourself!?!?"

"Nah, he's actually me from five years into the future." Jack said. "What a minute- YOU THINK MY FUTURE SELF IS HOT!??!?!" Jack said in panic.

"NO!!!!" Katnappe screamed, blushing ever so slightly.

"Will you two PLEASE stop arguing!!!" Future Jack said, annoyed. He looked at present Jack.

"Listen, I have something I need to tell you. It's very important." Future Jack said, almost deadly serious.

"What?" Present Jack asked.

"When you come of age, marry Ashley."

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAATTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Jack and Katnappe screamed as loudly as possible. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!" They both said, equally loud as the other. "ME AND HER/HIM!?!?!??!?! NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!" they argued, totally disagreeing with the whole idea.

"Yeah that's what I thought too." Future jack agreed. "But then I got older and realized I had feelings for Ashley… Just giving you a heads up." Future Jack shrugged. Jack and Katnappe looked at each other and got very red in the face.

"NO WAY!!!!!" They both said, turning away from the other. Future Jack sighed one more. As future Jack tried to explain to the blushing pair that it was all very logical and stuff, Apocalypse was still trying to break free of his restraints.

No luck.

"**This can't be right…"** Apocalypse said to himself. **"The boy was an idiot in the past…. How he get so strong in a mere five years!?!?"** As Apocalypse pondered that question, he remembered something. Earlier today, he had swallowed some Shen Gong Wu, just in case he might need them.

Including… the Reversing Mirror…

Apocalypse smiled. All he had to do was get free, and then destroy future Jack. The question was… how? Though Apocalypse could never admit it aloud, he still knew that future Jack was still stronger than him. If the Anti- warriors were here… but they weren't.

Speaking of which, where were the Anti- warriors? They should have finished by now…

No matter, he decided. He would finish the job without them. Back to the Future Jack problem…

Apocalypse slowly reached into his stomach and pulled out the reversing mirror. He hid it carefully from view, at least until he thought of a plan to rid himself on future Jack…

And then he thought of one. It was so simple, and yet oh so very effective. It would rid him of future Jack forever… AND unseal the door to Divinities Palm

"**I finally figured out how to defeat you…"** Apocalypse smiled. He held up the mirror. **"REVERSING MIRROR!" **He bellowed. Instantly, the effects of the dark prison were reversed, and before future Jack knew it, HE was now trapped within his own prison. Jack analyzed his situation.

"You do know this won't defeat me, right? It had a time limit- one hour, I'll bust out of here in no time."

"**No worries, there is no rush… for I figured out a fool proof plan to finally defeat you!!!" **Apocalypse smiled.

"Huh… last I checked, you couldn't beat me in a million years." Future Jack said, eyes closed.

"**I don't have to."** Apocalypse smiled with pure maliciousness. **"All I have to do is… defeat your OTHER self."**

Everybody in the room widened their eyes.

"Wha-?" present Jack said, backing up a little.

"**It's all very clear to me now…"** Apocalypse said, advancing upon Jack and Katnappe. **"If I were to kill you now, your future self won't exist!"**

"Oh crap." Jack said in panic. He turned to Katnappe. "Okay look- you have to run for it Katnappe, or else he'll hurt you too!"

"Oh quit being such a whiney loser." Katnappe scoffed. "I could totally take him any day!"

"Katnappe… I don't know if you realize this yet but- THIS IS THE GUY WHO ALMOST ENDED THE WORLD IN THE LAST MOVIE!!!!!!"

Katnappe paused. "Oh…" she said as the truth dawned on her. Apocalypse kept advancing upon them, his towering figured threatening them. Jack began to sweat.

"Get out of here now! I'll buy you some time!" Jack said. Before Katnappe could yell at him, he leapt upwards, half- moon dagger in his hand and brought it back down on Apocalypses head.

Apocalypse didn't even flinch and hurled Jack at a nearby wall.

"Ow…" Jack moaned. But before he could get up, Apocalypse hurled Jack at yet another wall. He then gathered dark energy to his fists, and was about to punch Jack. But Apocalypse was suddenly hit in his back by tiny little white genetically altered kittens. Apocalypse growled in rage and shook them all off, then turned to see his attacker.

"That's my job to punch Jack." Katnappe smiled. In one hand she held the golden tiger claws, and on her neck the eye of Dashi.

"Ashley!" Jack sounded surprised. "What are you doing!?!? I told you to run!!!"

"I just saved your life!!" Katnappe protested. "And besides, if I leave then you're helpless."

"Why do you care if I'll get hurt!?!?" Jack snapped angrily.

"…I don't." Katnappe said, eyes shifting from side to side. Suddenly, a giant blue hand grabbed her and flung her against a wall. Katnappe gracefully landed upright on the wall, and bounced back to punch Apocalypse in the gut-

Which faded out from view as Katnappe crashed through (literally) Apocalypses stomach.

"**Fine, then, I kill you first!" **Apocalypse said gleefully. He gathered darkness to his hands, and molded it into a huge ball of swirling energy, which he flung at Katnappe.

"Golden tiger claws!" Katnappe shouted. That's when she realized she didn't have the golden tiger claws. Apocalypse did. The giant energy ball drifted close to Katnappe, then exploded upon impact.

Katnappe expected herself to be no longer of this world, but was shocked to find that she was still alive. She slowly opened her eyes to see the person who saved her.

All she saw was Jack Spicer.

"Jack?!" Katnappe said, surprised. Jack grinned slightly at her.

"Okay look, if you want to help me fight this guy, we have to team up." Jack said to Katnappe, handing her back the golden tiger claws that he stole back.

"Don't you mean, you help me?" Katnappe said coyly as she stood up next to him.

"Whatever." Jack smiled. Apocalypse, who stood on the opposite side of the room, chuckled slightly.

"**It does not matter the number of people! I shall destroy you all the same!!!!"** at this notion, he barfed up another explosive ball of energy at them. Katnappe and Jack leapt opposite ways and surrounded Apocalypse. Apocalypse swirled around, the darkness flowing from him and damaging them both.

Until they disappeared.

And then Jack and Katnappe hit him on the head using a powerful punch from each of them. Apocalypse fell forward, and smacked them away.

"**Insolent…!"** Apocalypse punched into the ground, and a web of darkness burst forth cracking the ground and spreading in all directions. Jack turned to Katnappe.

"Your turn." Katnappe held up the golden tiger claws and they were instantly teleported elsewhere. They teleported behind Apocalypse where they punched him again. But Apocalypse was not to be fooled twice, so when they punched him, he sent some darkness to ensnare them in a web of energy. Apocalypse used the strings to hurl them back against a wall, where they held their captives firm. The blue demon then gathered more energy and launched a black and red beam from his mouth aimed to Katnappe.

"Golden tiger claws!" Katnappe instantly teleported behind Apocalypse, where she jumped to deliver a kick to his head, but was intercepted by the demon. They engaged into hand to hand combat, but apocalypse was stronger and used his darkness to energize his fist and hit Katnappe against yet another wall.

* * *

Just as a side note, it's a miracle Dashi put the tower of origin between two dimensions, or else the fighting (xiaolin warriors and anti warriors, apocalypse and Katnappe plus Jacks) would have killed the tower by now.

* * *

Katnappe winced in pain, Apocalypse landed a good blow on her… and where the heck was Jack!?!?

She looked over and to her surprise; he wasn't in the web strings. She looked back to her opponent, Apocalypse. She would just have to beat him on her own for now. Katnappe held up the eye of Dashi and shouted its name, along with the golden tiger claws. A portal opened up, and beam shot into it. Moments later, a portal opened up and hits Apocalypse dead on in his back.

But Apocalypse didn't even flinch.

"**That it?"** he stated.

_Crap…How many hits can this guy take?!?!_ Katnappe thought, as she strained to come up with a new plan.

"AND WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU SPICER!?!?!?" Katnappe yelled. Unfortunately she got no reply. Apocalypse smiled and got into a fighting stance. He reared back his fist.

"**Shadow slice!!!" **As Apocalypse punched into the air, thousands of tiny shadow needles burst forth from his fast and headed straight for Katnappe. She used the golden tiger claws to escape them, but it didn't work for long because when she returned back into the world, the shadows grabbed her, and took her shen gong wu, feeding them back to Apocalypse. As Katnappe tried to break free, she instantly felt herself being stung by a thousand needles, piercing through her body at an alarming rate. She began to feel her vision fade, when suddenly a voice rang out

"ECLIPSE PUNCH!!!!" Both Katnappe and Apocalypse looked up to see present Jack with an enormous amount of energy built up in to his arm. From the ceiling he jumped, and using gravity as a momentum, hit Apocalypse in a deafening explosion before Apocalypse even had time to think about dodging. When the dust cleared, Apocalypse was blown to bits. The shadow strings around Katnappe faded, and without any more energy left in her system, she began to fall. But before she reached the ground, she felt herself being brought down gently, by arms that belonged to no other than Spicer.

"It's okay Ashley…" Jack assured her. "I'll fight him now." Katnappe gazed into his eyes a little bit before sitting back to the wall.

"Idiot… you can't…" she tried to say.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Jack smiled. He walked away and looked to the center to find that the pieces of Apocalypse were rearranging themselves back into the blue demon.

_**That move…**_ Apocalypse thought. It had completely destroyed his body in one punch. Had he not had a way to reform himself, he would have been finished for sure. Apocalypse checked himself. He was running low on energy. Regenerating after an attack like that took a lot out of him, and he was already tired from that first fight with the future Spicer.

He'd have to finish this soon.

"**Ready to die, Spicer?"** Apocalypse mocked.

"No, not really. Maybe next time." Jack replied. "Half moon dagger!" Instantly, thousands of jack copies appeared in the room and assaulted Apocalypse. Apocalypse assumed no harm would come to him, but he was wrong, because for some reason they were all solid.

"My darkness powers." Jack said. "With them, I can turn these copies into real breathing creations." In the darkness prison, future Jack smiled.

"**You think you've won!?!?"** Apocalypse raged as thousands of Jacks piled on top of him. **"THINK AGAIN, FOOL!!!!"** from within Apocalypse body, a ray of light was seen from inside.

"**DOOMSDAY BUTTON!!!!"**

In an explosion that spanned the entire room, everything was destroyed. Katnappe who watched from nearby, braced herself for the impact, but the impact never came. She instead found a shield made of pure shadows that protected her. Jack Spicer on the other hand, was covered in bruises.

"You idiot Jack… "Katnappe said, too tired to shout. Jack fell to one knee, both injured and exhausted from the last attack. He looked up to find Apocalypse regenerating himself once more.

"**You see, pitiful human… you cannot beat me…!!!"** Apocalypse spat.

"Maybe not… but I'm going to try anyways!" Jack shouted back. He leapt forth and punched Apocalypse in the stomach, and then did an uppercut with his other hand to Apocalypses chin. Jack didn't stop there however, after the uppercut, he brought his leg up and roundhouse kicked Apocalypses face, then used the other leg as a springboard to jump up and smack Apocalypse with Jacks elbow, and for the finale, used his free hand to gather shadows, and released it in one shot, sending the god of destruction flying backwards.

Raged, the god of destruction gathered a shadow ball half his size and flung it at Jack, and when it impacted him, exploded, sending him flying. Jack rebounded off the wall, and built up more shadows into his arm and was prepared to punch Apocalypse but the blue demon had already sent hundreds of tiny shadow threads which poked and sliced jack about a hundred times before Apocalypse stooped, retracting the shadows back into his body.

Jack, who could take no more, collapsed on the ground.

In that very moment, time stopped for Katnappe. She very slowly saw Jack falling, and then when he hit the ground, her heart stopped completely. In pure instinct, she leapt off the ground in her weakened condition and with her teeth grit tightly, punched Apocalypse with all she had. But Apocalypse brushed her away with a simple stroke from his hand, and continued to float towards Jack. Apocalypse then grabbed jacks throat with a single hand, and pulled Jack upwards until he was eye level with the god of destruction. Jack winced in pain, and then opened one eye to face a grinning Apocalypse.

"**Any last words before I crush your throat?" **Apocalypse asked menacingly. Jack stared at Apocalypse straight in the eye, and then did something the blue demon never would have expected.

He grinned.

"Gotcha."

Jack opened his other eye, and the shape of the ghost eye met Apocalypses own eyes, and Apocalypse was immediately paralyzed from head to tail.

"N-n-n…" Apocalypse tried to say. Jack freed himself from Apocalypses grasp, and gathered an immense amount of energy and focused it on his closed fist. As Apocalypse tried to find something to save him, some kind of miscalculation in Jacks plan, something he could use for victory, Jack stated his last attack.

"Eclipse punch." With a mighty explosion, the dark energy built up by Jack was released into Apocalypses defenseless body. Apocalypse tried with all his might to shield himself, but he was too paralyzed to do anything as the energy reached a critical level and a searing pain raced through the demons body. When the attack was over, both combatants collapsed.

Jack, against all odds, had somehow beaten the God of Destruction.

Too worn out to even move, Jack simply lay there. That is, until a warm hand lifted him up, and brought him sitting upright.

"Thanks Ashley." Jack commented as Ashley sat next to you.

"That's all you have to say for yourself!?!?" Ashley narrowed her eyes. "You almost get beaten into submission, lose your life, lose your all your friends AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'THANKS ASHELY'!!?!??! I WAS WORRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sorry…" Jack sulked. "Wait a minute… YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT ME!!?!?!?" Jack gasped.

"NO…!" Katnappe turned her face to hide her blush.

"Okay good! I don't want you to worry about me!" Jack said, equally red.

"I don't care about you at all!" Katnappe replied.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Both of them sat in silence. It was finally broken by a small voice.

"Nice moves out there…" Ashley said quietly.

"You too…" Jack muttered. Both sat in more silence.

"Say I've been meaning to ask you… where did you get the golden tiger claws?" Jack asked. Ashley thought for a moment.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile…

"I can't find the golden tiger claws!" Xaxas said from inside the shen gong wu vault.

"Nothing?" Matser Fung said, confused.

"Well… there is this thing…" Xaxas handed up to master Fung a sheet of paper. On it were the words

_Katnappe wuz here_

"…" Fung narrowed his eyes.

_

* * *

_

Origin tower

"Oh." Jack said. Suddenly, the pair heard clapping, and saw future Jack walking towards them.

"Congratulations of defeating Apocalypse!" Future Jack said. Suddenly, he clapped his fist with his palm. "I have it!" he exclaimed.

"Have what?" Katnappe asked.

"The perfect date for you guys! It'll be at Disneyland!"

"WE'RE NEVER GONNA GET TOGETHER!!!!!" Jack and Katnappe screamed. As future Jack and the two lovebirds argued, a very tall figure in a trench coat observed them. He had been there for quite some time, and needless to say, he was impressed with Jack. Him defeating Apocalypse was not within his expectations. which was, quite rare. Almost everything in this world fell within his expectations. He applauded them for giving him this anomaly, clapping hands under the dark coat.

"Very good Jack! Very good indeed!" the figure spoke. Everyone instantly turned to him. "Hm, I must say, I did not expect you of all people to defeat the so called 'God of Destruction', and I am very impressed with your progress."

"Wait… who are you?" Jack asked.

"Names are… unimportant at this moment." The figure bent down and examined Apocalypse. "Hm...Yes yes… he is indeed out cold…" he observed. "But... hmm... this won't do..." the figure began to walk away from the Jacks and Katnappe.

"Hm, One hour... fifty two miutes and seven seconds." Trench coat stated to himself. "No... this won't do at all..." he muttered once more.

Suddenly, a blast of dark energy burst forward, incinerating the figure in the trench coat until nothing remained. At least, until the dark figure popped up behind future Jack.

"My my..." the figure stated. "Violent today, aren't we hm?"

"What did you do that for!?" Jack asked his older self.

"...when you get strong enough, you are able to sense living objects within a certain distance using all five senses."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Katnappe asked.

"Because..." Future Jack narrowed his eyes. "I can't sense this guy at all! And I can feel the Xiaolin warriors on the 36th floor!" Jack said. "If I wasn't looking at him right now, I'd say he wasn't there at all!"

Somewhere underneath the trenchcoat, the figure smiled.

"Hm... indeed, your suspicions are corect, Jack Spicer. I wouldn't trust myself either." the figure stated. "However... there is another matter at hand..." he frowned.

"Because Jack won the fight, my plan is falling out of place. Therefore, a solution is required in order to sustain it. Hm..." The figure seemed to be thinking. Then, he pointed at the trio. "I'm sorry, but in order for my plan to work, you must stay in that position for the next 38 minutes."

"...Wha?" suddenly, a flash of light appeared in thier heads, and all three fell to the ground, both paralyzed and sleeping at the same time. The figure smiled with satisfaction, until he heard a small noise behind him.

"Hm...You saw..." trench coat said to Apocalypse.

**"Who...or what are you?"** Apocalypse weakly said, still lying on the floor. Trenchcoat paced towards him.

"Well, you'll forget in the next few minutes, so I guess can show you, simply to entertain myself. Hm." the figure lowered his hood, and Apocalypse was speechless.

**"Y-you! But... but I..."**

"No. No you didn't." the figure answered as a binding light filled Apocalyspes mind.

"Yes... now my plan can proceed..." the figure put his hood back on. "Hm... I wonder if the Xiaolin warriors shall win against the anti warriors? oh well, it does not matter who wins that fight. It shall not affect my plan in any way." the figure chuckled to himself.

"Hm... soon the prophecy shall be at nigh, and Raimundo will..." the figure chukled more. "But for now... I must not make myself known..." and without a single sound, the figure in the trenchcoat dissapeared.

As if he'd never been there at all.

* * *

A/n: if you really like this story, i suggest you put it on author alert because theres no telling when I'll update.

ALSO...

IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY...

IF YOU LIKE THE SERIES...

OR IF YOU LIKE ME...

THE GO TO GOOGLE AN SIGN THE XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN SEASON 4 PETITION! ITS FOR A GOOD CAUSE!


	19. True Powers

_

* * *

_

Previously on Xioalin showdown…

"Poor Raimundo, his weakness will most likely destroy us all…"

I will end Raimundo's life, and rid myself of this horrible future.

"THE XIAOLIN WARRIORS ARE FINISHED!!!!!!"

* * *

A deafening explosion was heard outside Origin tower. Chase and Wuya merely looked at themselves in fear.

"What was that?" Chase asked.

"It came from…" Wuya counted the towers floors. "…The 36th floor…" they looked at each other again. Chase broke the silence.

"We have to get inside. Now." He stated.

"How the heck are we going to do THAT?" Wuya asked.

"I believe… I can help you with your task." A voice said.

"Oh God no." Chase narrowed his eyes. He knew that annoying voice all too well. It belonged to none other than-

"Oh, Hi Guan!" Wuya waved. Guan smiled and walked over to Wuya and Chase. He had not changed since Chase last saw him.

"So, word on the street is, that the blue demon 'Apocalypse' is trying to get his hands on Divinites Palm." Master Guan asked, though it wasn't a question at all. He paused, waiting for a reply.

"We don't need your help." Chase said clearly to Guan. "Wait a minute… How do you even KNOW about Apocalypse!? You weren't even IN the last movie!!!" Chase raised his arms in the air. Guan merely smiled.

"I have ways, my friend." Guan said, holding up the Eagle scope.

"What the-?!" Both Chase and Wuya gasped.

"I stole it from your empty lair." Guan said. "And then I came here once I knew your location."

"Give me that back!" Chase said as he tried to grab the Shen gong wu. Both of them went into a miniature Xiaolin showdown, with Chase trying to grab the Wu, and Guan running away. Eventually, Guan won and locked Chase up in a wrestlers hold.

"Anyway, getting into the tower of Origin is the utmost priority!" Guan said, still holding Chase down.

"GET OFF." Chase said menacingly. Guan let go of Chase, and Chase got up fast, brushing the dirt off his armor.

"We already know that." Chase said. "But we have no idea how." Guan paused.

"I have a theory." He stated. Wuya and Chase looked at him. "The tower is between two dimensions." Guan said. "So, if we had a way to go through dimensions…"

"The dimension key!" Wuya exclaimed.

"Bingo." Guan smiled. "If we get that key, we should be able to cross dimensions and get on the other side of the tower!"

"But the Dimension key is at the Xiaolin temple!" Chase pointed out. "It would take us days to transverse and bring the key back he- Wuya, what are you doing!?" Guan looked over where Chase was staring. Wuya was rubbing her temples and moaning loudly.

"…Do you like, have a headache or something!?" Chase asked.

"No… I'm… Contacting… Master Fung and Xaxas… With my… telepathic powers…!" Wuya said slowly. Chase and Guan sweat dropped.

"Wuya, who do you think you are, the Anti- warriors!? You don't have any-

_**Boooooooooooooooommmmmm!!!!!**_

Suddenly, bursting forth from the ground right next to the trio was the Tunnel Armadillo. It bore through the earth until it had completely surfaced, where it shrunk to miniature size once Master Fung and Xaxas had gotten out of it.

Chase: "…"

Guan: "…"

Wuya: "Hah! Told ya'!" She smirked at her victory over the men. Guan and Chase were still baffled as Master Fung and Xaxas ran up to them.

"Ah, Chase, Wuya and Guan." Master Fung said calmly. "We thought you might be here."

"We came to assist the young ones in their battle against the anti- warriors." Xaxas added. "We have almost all the Shen Gong Wu in this bag.

"Reeeeaaalllyyyy…" Wuya said, instantly plotting to steal them all. Chase noticed her grin and identified it immediately.

"Don't get any ideas, Wuya." Chase said sternly. Wuya simply huffed at him, mumbling something along the lines of him being no fun. Chase turned back to Xaxas. "Did you bring the Dimension Key?" He asked urgently.

"Actually, yes, we did."

"Bring it out. We can use it to get into the tower." Chase stated. Xaxas and Fung began to look through their bag of Wu. Chase and Wuya watched impatiently.

But Guan was different. He stared at Chase, pondering. Guan noticed that something was wrong with Chase. He first noticed it during their brief scuffle, but couldn't put a finger on it. He stared at Chase, trying to find the answer.

_Something… is different about him…_ Guan secretly thought.

_

* * *

_

Origin tower- 36th floor

The Anti warriors believed themselves to be completely and utterly victorious. They had each hit their opponents with a blow of sheer power. Basilisk rammed his spear into Omi, and Omi was inside a small crater in a wall above the ground. Werewulf merely punched Clay as hard as possible, and Clay was on the ground barely breathing. Spectre used her levitation powers to bring a large rock on top of Kimiko, and the latter had not been seen since. And Raimundo was punched at the speed of light by Griffon, now not even moving on the floor.

Griffon smirked as he looked at Raimundo on the floor.

"I guess that's it, isn't it?" he smiled, full of malicious intent. "NOW I'M GONNA RIP EVERY SINGLE LIMB OFF OF YOU!!!!!!!!" He screeched hysterically.

"No." Werewulf said, having heard Griffon. "At least show them respect. They DID manage to survive out level two form for over ten minutes- something unheard of."

"He is right." Basilisk added. "Don't taint you victory with stupid impulses." Griffon narrowed his eyes at Basilisk.

"You know what- If I remember correctly, **I** killed Raimundo!!! Therefore, I have complete rights to do whatever the heck I want with his dead body!!!!" Griffon argued. "And right now, I feel like throwing it off a cliff right now! Or hacking him into tiny little pieces! Or disintegrating him with the Kazutsu Atom! Whichever comes first!!!"

"Oh shut it." Spectre said. "We shouldn't even waste our time here. Remember the mission? Our master awaits on the 45th floor…" the other three remembered.

"Yes. The mission." Werewulf said. "We must complete it before anything else."

"Let us be on our way." Basilisk said. He and Werewulf joined Spectre beside the doorway to the 37th floor. Griffon looked at them menacingly, as if he were about to pull something, but reluctantly joined them, muttering under his breath, and using words that probably shouldn't be used in a PG story. All four were about to advance to the next level, when they heard a sound behind them. Groaning.

"You…" a voice said. It belonged to Raimundo. "You guys… are strong…" he managed to say, still not moved from the position he was in.

"He survived?" Basilisk questioned.

"HE SURVIVED!?" Griffon said angrily. The dark warriors scanned the room, and saw that all of the Xiaolin warriors were still breathing.

"Hm. They may be stronger than we thought." Spectre smiled slightly. "However, we have more important things to do right now, and you are fighting a losing battle. It's Game Over. We win." She stated flatly.

"Idiots…" Raimundo muttered.

"Hm?" Basilisk raised an eyebrow, thinking Raimundo had insulted them.

"We… We were idiots… to think we could beat you…" Raimundo said weakly.

"Indeed you were. Now stop talking, and just lie there until our master gains Divinities Palm." Basilisk stated coldly to the Xiaolin warriors before him.

"…without showing our true power." Raimundo finished. The Anti- warriors's eyes widened.

"Hm?" Werewulf said, immediately curious. Slowly, almost painfully, Raimundo stood up. He breathed heavily for a second, then turned back to the Anti- warriors, determination filling his eyes.

"You guys…" He spoke loudly, looking at the Anti- warriors but actually addressing his own team. "I'm permitting the release of the Ban." Raimundo finished.

"Wha-?" Spectre asked.

"Finally!" Clay said. "You had me worried that we was gonna' go down without a proper fight!" Clay said happily.

"Yeah, geez… talk about late!" Kimiko laughed, now getting out form the boulder.

"I know!" Omi yelled from somewhere inside the hole on the wall. The Anti warriors were amused. Did the Xiaolin warriors have more power built up inside them?

"So, you have been holding back?" Werewulf asked. He was responded to by Clay, who just got up.

"Oh yeah pardner." Clay smirked. "We been holding back BIG." To prove his point, Clay reached over and grabbed the sleeve of his left arm. He pulled it back to reveal his bare arm.

However, stuck onto his forearm, was a piece of paper with symbols inscribed on every square inch of it.

"What the…" Basilisk muttered. He, as well as the others, had seen the design and use of Kanji before. What the Xiaolin warriors had strapped onto their arms were-

"Seals." Kimiko said, now having got up as well. "Specially designed to limit our power."

"If you take them off, do you blow up into a million pieces!?" Griffon asked eagerly.

"…No…" Everyone stared at Griffon.

"DARNIT!!!!!" Griffon said, cursed, clearly dissapointed. The rest of the Anti warriors had gathered around to face their respective opponent's one more.

"So, by removing them, you become more powerful…" Werewulf pondered out loud. "By how much?" He demanded.

"Well, the seal takes away about… 75 percent of our power." Clay said. "So I reckon we get four times stronger when we takes em' off." He said.

"Interesting. No wonder we defeated you so easily." Basilisk said to Omi, who was still stuck in the hole.

"Yes, but when we take them off it is YOU who shall be faced with the humiliation of defeat!" Omi said defiantly.

Then, he leapt to the outside, where he once again clung to the ceiling so that he didn't fall to the acid pool below. Omi, as well as the others, reached over and pulled their sleeves back, exposing the seals underneath. They all gripped the paper tightly.

"Let's Pop!" Omi yelled. Everyone scratched their heads.

"…Rock…" Raimundo figured it out. "He says, let's Rock."

"THAT TOO!"

A bright burst of white light emitted from the Xiaolin warriors arms as they took off their seals. The light filled the room in a matter of seconds, but disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

The Xiaolin Warriors appeared to be unchanged from their previous states. Griffon, the most bloodthirsty, attacked first, shouting something or other about death and destruction. He charged up a light beam in his palm, and fired it at Raimundo. Raimundo didn't even faze as the beam impacted him and was immersed in white energy.

"Well, I guess I finally killed him." Griffon said. "…THAT WAS BORING!!! I WANTED MORE!!!"

"Oh believe me, you'll get more." Raimundo said, floating directly behind Griffon.

"WHATHE!?!?" Griffon said, completely surprised by Raimundo's sudden appearance. "How dare you dodge my light ray!" Griffon said angrily.

"Hey Kimiko!" Raimundo called to his female teammate, completely ignoring Griffon. "I thought I heard the whole 'Elemental lecture thing' from Spectre, that true?" He asked.

"Yep." Kimiko said back to Raimundo.

"Wait. You knew?" Spectre cocked her head.

"Yeah. Master Fung gave us that lecture some time ago. Except it was really REALLY long." Kimiko said, sweating as she flashed back.

"We were in that room for two days without food or water." Clay said, also sweating.

"OR a toilet!" Omi said, equally scared. The anti warriors eyes widened in disgust.

"…Anyway, we just didn't know that YOU guys had the elemental traits." Kimiko finished.

"Interesting." Spectre smiled. Kimiko put up her finger.

"There's more." Kimiko said. The Anti Warriors cocked their heads as Spectre relayed them Kimiko's speech. "A while back, something happened to Omi." Kimiko said. "For a brief minute, while we were sparring, he somehow increased his power ten times what it used to be." Kimiko said.

"He beat the rest of us in three seconds flat." Raimundo added.

"Omi however, didn't know how he did it, and was unable to do it again the next day." Kimiko continued. "And that's when all four of us meditated on the subject. And we found the answer." Kimiko closed her eyes, as if in deep thought.

"What Omi did to beat us, he was accessing the true elemental power of water."

"…True…?" Basilisk questioned.

"We is able to control the four basic elements." Clay said. "But- when we thought about it- we could get even mo' basic than that." Clay said. "And when we did, we figured out the true meaning of our elements.

"Water flows."

"Air cuts."

"Earth is hard."

"Fire burns."

"When we figured out this, we were able to increase our powers beyond what anyone thought." Raimundo finished. The Anti- Warriors were stunned. They remained speechless, until Griffon said the thought that was on all of their minds.

"ARE YOU GUYS STUPID!?!?!?!?!"

"Of course fire burns! Of course earth is hard! It's common sense!" Werewulf practically yelled in Clay's face.

"I can't believe that we thought you were stronger…" Basilisk sighed. "Ah well, the Xiaolin warriors must be eliminated either way. So, prepare to die." Basilisk thrust his spear quickly to Omi using his stretchable arms as a force of acceleration and range. The poison spear hit Omi's ice wall, but pierced through it anyway; the ice wall broke into pieces, and nearly hit Omi as he dodged it by moving to another part of the wall. Omi's concentration was broken by a searing pain that raced through his arms and chest. Basilisk noticed this.

"You feel the poison, yes?" Basilisk smiled, retracting his arms. "In a few minutes, the poison will have invaded your entire body…

And then you will melt like a candle. But… a little bit quicker." Basilisk smirked. Omi looked at him, and smiled.

"No, your poison shall not trespass into my body any further!" Omi said.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" Basilisk asked.

"Because I'm going to take it out!" Omi said confidently. Before Basilisk could express his surprise, Omi built an ice pillar and stood upon it. From there, as Basilisk watched with interest, Omi closed his eyes and began to meditate. And then, Basilisk noticed something. It was a small lump, built up in Omi's stomach. It slowly grew bigger until it was about the size of a baseball. And then, as Omi breathed out, the small lump moved upwards until it reached Omi's mouth, where it was expelled from his body as a purple liquid.

The poison Basilisk had previously put in him.

"H…How…?" Basilisk said, completely shocked. It should have been by all means impossible.

"I told you already. Water flows." Omi jumped into a fighting position. "Water, like air, is almost everywhere. Even in the strange smelling poisons and acids you create." Omi explained.

"Well no matter, I still have many more techniques." Basilisk said, grabbing his spear again.

"Here's another fun trick." Omi smiled deviously. He thrust both his hands towards Basilisk, and Basilisk was immediately hurled to the wall, pinned by an unexplained force. Basilisk dropped his spear into the acid pool below as he struggled to even twitch his finger.

"There's water in your blood." Omi explained. "I can hold in that position as long as I desire, or even make you a mere puppet to my will!" Omi said.

"You fool. Don't even think that the battle is over!" Basilisk yelled. And then, his spear soared out of the acid pool, its course directed at Omi's (large) head. Omi reacted quickly and jumped out of the way. The spear soared past him, and then diverted its course back to Basilisk's open hand, which grabbed it. Basilisk leapt to another portion of the wall side.

"It must require much concentration in order to control the complex circulatory system, so you must not be able to do anything else when using that move, can you?" Omi's head lowered slightly. The Anti- Warriors were indeed fierce opponents.

"Think fast!" Basilisk's snakes along his back suddenly shot forwards with great speed, so much speed that Omi barely had any time to react. He first made an ice wall to stall the snakes, but that proved ineffective because the snakes simply looped around it to strike Omi. But Omi remained strong, and sent daggers of ice at the hissing snakes, most of them missing, but the few that hit did some damage.

Or at least Omi thought, because the snaked charged again, this time angrier. Omi thought quickly and felt some water underground. He surged it upward in a reverse waterfall, and surrounded the snakes inside it in one quick move. The task was done in a split second, and then Omi froze the snakes, ending their assault on him.

Basilisk swiped his spear down on Omi, cutting up his shirt and forming a large cut in its wake. But Omi was unfazed and calmly concentrated, and suddenly, the cut healed itself in less than ten seconds. Basilisk was dumfounded.

"… Of course… By accelerating and replenishing one's bloodstream, one is able to rapidly heal…" Basilisk realized.

"Exactly." Omi smirked. "You cannot harm me! This battle is over!"

But the battle wasn't even close to being over, because then Basilisk zoomed behind Omi, and thrust his spear at him. Omi jumped out of the way, then used the water behind him to lunge forward and punch the serpent in the gut. Basilisk retaliated in anger, and punched Omi back, but Omi dodged, and put his hands forward once more, halting the blood in Basilisks body, and rendering him immobile. Basilisk fell to the acidity pool below. And that's when Omi realized, that that was bad.

The acid in the pool failed to harm Basilisk, but it dissolved the ice sphere, and the snakes were on Omi's tail again. He dodged, and froze some before Basilisk appeared to continue the fight. Basilisk shot beach ball sized blobs of acid at the water elemental, who had little time to retaliate. Omi was not good enough, and one hit him, sending the water elemental flying backwards to a wall. Omi recovered using his powers, and leaped at Basilisk with water streaming directly behind him.

Basilisk narrowed his eyes, he jumped out of the way and sent the four snakes on his back at Omi, but Omi was too quick this time, and cut off the four snakes from basilisk with twin ice swords. Then, Omi combined both his ice swords into a giant lance, and lunged at Basilisk as fast as he could. The poison serpent could not react fast enough, and the lance plunged into the part of Basilisks body that could not move quick enough. Omi thought that he had won, until he heard a chuckling behind him.

"Hehe… good moves, for a Xiaolin warrior." Omi turned to see Basilisk smirking, pleasantly standing on a tall stalagmite. The Basilisk that he had beaten melted into the pool below. A clone made from acid. The acid then swarmed around Omi and burned his body, But again Omi accelerated his blood stream and healed himself.

"I'm going to destroy you now." Basilisk stated. He raised his arms up in the air, and an incredible thing happened. The acid from the pool below- started rising, until it was above Basilisks head. From his sacred spear came more of the deadly substance, until a small purple lake had formed.

"Goodbye." And with that final command, the lake surged forwards to Omi. Omi held up his hands in defiance, and the lake stopped in midair.

"Amazing. You are able to control my pool!" Basilisk smirked. "But you will have to do better than that!!!" From the pool came purple smoke that waved to Omi. Omi was trapped because he couldn't manipulate the smog. Desperately, he shielded himself in a sphere of ice as he let go of his control over the acid pool. The pool crashed into Omi's sphere and began to melt away the ice. Before the sphere was obliterated, Omi shot forth from its confines like a missile.

Basilisk reacted quickly and controlled the acid pool to direct itself to Omi, to which the pool quickly caught up to. But Omi rebounded off the wall in super speed, and Basilisk didn't have time as he realized that he had been outsmarted. The acid pool crashed harmlessly into the walls of Origin tower, and Omi formed a large pointed head as he aimed for Basilisk in a dive formation. Basilisk could not react fast enough, and the sheer force of Omi ramming into him sent Basilisk flying until he made a crater in the wall.

Basilisk, having no energy left, reverted back to state one.

Omi had won the fight.

_

* * *

_

Clay and Werewulf

Clay picked up a fair sized boulder and threw it at his hairy opponent. Werewulf easily punched it into pieces.

"This is your power?" Werewulf questioned. "You are as weak as before." Surprisingly to Werewulf, Clay grinned.

"Well now, let's see about that…" Clay got into a fighting stance. "You reckon you could punch a boulder that size again?"

"Of course." Werewulf said, but he was becoming suspicious. Clay was up to something.

"Alrighty then, let's test that there theory out." Clay held up his open hand. Rock particles began to gather in his hand in the shape of a sphere. More and more rocks began to gather in clays hand, squishing themselves to fit in the small amount of space that the Earth elemental allowed them to go into.

"The rules are simple." Clay spoke. "Ahm gonna throw this here rock at you, and you punch it." Clay stated. Werewulf narrowed his eyes. What was this insignificant dragon trying to prove?

Clay finished his rock. What was strange about it was that it was very smooth looking. Actually, it was in a perfect sphere. Clay smiled once more before asking

"Ready?" Clay threw the half human sized boulder at Werewulf's fist. Werewulf simply reared back, and punched it.

But as Werewulf fist collided with it, his punch failed, and the boulder soared right past Werewulf as pain seared though the part that had touched the boulder. Werewulf's fist had failed against the boulder.

"Get it now?" Clay asked. Werewulf observed his opponent, carefully replaying the previous scenes in his mind. At last, he remembered something relevant.

"Those rocks you used to form your boulder… they kept packing into a certain size. The rock never got bigger, even though you shoved much earth into it."

"Yep." Clay said, grin still on his face.

"Which means only one thing." Werewulf looked Clay in the eyes. "Density. You increased the density of the boulder several times, which was why I was unable to crush the earthen sphere." Werewulf deduced.

"Yer pretty smart. Yep, I increased the density bout fifteen, twenty times." Clay held open his palm, and the same sphere from before floated back into his hand. "It's about the size of half my body, but it weighs over two tons." And with that, Clay launched the sphere at an even higher speed than before at the wolf warrior. But Werewulf had grown wise to Clays newfound power, and dodged it in time. Werewulf created two more clones of himself, and sent one to battle Clay. Clay built up earth into his right fist, and punched the clone, sending it sprawling backwards. But the clone was not defeated, as it came back. But by then, Clay poured more dirt into his fist, making it super dense. With one punch, the clone was defeated and poofed away.

Clay then realized that the clone was a distraction. During the fight, Werewulf had swallowed two clones, making Werewulf's physique even more massive than before. And since he had swallowed two clones, he could remain in that freakish form for twice the amount of time previously. Werewulf rushed to Clay at unholy speed, and Clay responded by rearing back his fist as Werewulf too brought his fist back. The two punched collided, and there was a shockwave from the collision, but Clay was the one who fell back.

"As I thought…" Werewulf grinned. "I'm still stronger than you." Not giving Clay enough time to get up, Werewulf surged forwards again. Clay built up a wall of stoned to protect himself, but Werewulf easily broke though his defenses, and landed another blow on the earthen elemental. But, as Clay was about to collide with the wall, a strange thing happened.

A hole opened up in the wall, and swallowed up the grinning Clay.

Werewulf automatically knew what was happening; he was trained by their Master Scorpius to predict situations before they even occurred. Werewulf suspected Clay would try this, so he scanned the area for the dragon of the earth.

Surprisingly hover, Clay reappeared behind him, wiping some dirt off his gloves. Not giving Clay a chance to make a move, Werewulf surged forward with malice.

And then as the wolf man was about to punch clay, his feet sank three feet into the ground. Followed shortly by the rest of him.

"By, the way, I set a trap." Clay smiled at Werewulfs head, the only visible part of his body.

"Oh, is this a trap? I didn't notice." Werewulf replied. With an intense burst of energy, Werewulf sprung forth from his confines and punched Clay, sending the dragon of the earth flying to a wall. Clay softened the blow at the last second by decreasing the density of the ground, but even that was still hard. Werewulfs transformation ended, so he made five clones of himself. Werewulf swallowed two of them, and sent the other two to dispatch Clay. Clay got back up, and gathered the earth around his to create armor for himself. Clay punched the first one, and it was a OHKO. The second then came up from behind Clay and held the dragon of the earth down as the real Werewulf in his freakishly muscular form punched Clay in a dead on blow.

Clay smiled as then the rocks from his body came off and flung themselves at the real Werewulf. Clay then twisted and grabbed the Werewulf clone and threw him at the real one as well. But Werewulf was too fast and absorbed the clone as it hit him. Clay gathered the rocks around him and crushed them with mind power. Now dust, the rocks began to swirl in a miniature sandstorm, blinding the Anti warrior.

This foolish sandstorm is not enough to stoop me!" Werewulf barked, unable to see Clay.

"It's not to hurt ya." Clay replied.

"It's to break up the surrounding rocks."

And as Clay spoke those words, Werewulf payed attention to what Clay was doing. The surrounding area was being broken up by Clay's sandstorm. And then, it all became clear to Werewulf.

"I know what you're doing!" Werewulf yelled blindly. He began punching everywhere, hoping that what he was hitting was Clay. But his methods were to no avail, as Werwulfs punches had no effect. And then, the sand in the sandstorm gathered to the top of the ceiling, solidifying and becoming sharp stalactites. Werewulf got a small glimpse of Clay before he said

"Wudai Earthen Collapse!!!!" And then the entire ceiling and more fell downwards to impale Werewulf. Werewulf yelled out a battle cry, and punched the ceiling with all he had, breaking it up into small chunks.

Needless to say, Clay was surprised.

"Well… DANG!" Clay said. "That had to be at least… two tons…" Clay sweated.

"I told you. Out of all four of us, I am the one with the most power. You cannot win." Werewulf muttered in his deep voice.

"…On the other hand." Clay smiled. He instantly turned the rocks back into dust, and the rocks swarmed around Werewulf, binding him tighter and tighter into the ground. As Werewulf struggled to get out, Clay added more and more dirt from the surrounding area. Finally, after it was all done, Werwulf was bound so intact within the earth that he could not possibly move. He was trapped within the rock sphere that Clay had created.

"…What goods that power if ya can't use it?" Clay finished. Werwulf stuggled to get out, but his transformation had ended, and he was not trapped within four tons of the hardest rock ever in the shape of a sphere.

"Don't struggle. Ya can't get out." Clay said quietly. "Now then…" Clay casually sat down. "Let's wait for the others to finish their fights.

"I…I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!!!!" Werwwulf said angrily, still struggling to get out of the sphere.

"Ah reckon ya just did."

_

* * *

_

Origin tower- 25

_th__ floor_

"You weren't kidding when you said that there were creatures here Chase!" Wuya said as she kicked aside a lion with tremendous force. The lion was defeated instantly. Guan also sent a Panther flying to one of the walls.

"Tch. We must find the Xiaolin warriors immediately!" Chase said impatiently as he defeated his own opponent, a tiger.

"I know!" Wuya said. She quickly scanned their surroundings, and saw no more foes. Guan remained silent. Guan stared at Chase. There was definitely something wrong with him. Wrong was maybe the incorrect word… But there was something about his former friend that seemed… Off.

"Let's go." Chase commanded the group. He ran forwards, followed shortly by Wuya and Guan. Wuya caught up to Chase, and began to converse with him.

"Chase…What if we're too late?" She asked. "What if Apocalypse has Divinities Palm before we get there?" Chase looked at Wuya, and stared.

"...Apocalypse could not possibly utilize the full potential of Divinities Palm, so he would be less powerful than you give him credit for, Wuya." Chase answered. "And besides…" Chase smiled, an evil glint in his eyes.

"We still have… the trump card." Chase grinned.

"Trump card…?" Wuya questioned.

"We may need to use it, so until then we must keep the element of surprise, and not reveal the trump card before we reach the top of tower." Chase said. Wuya was about to ask him more, but Chase stared intently as the destination, and Wuya knew that no more answers would be given.

Guan remained quiet.

He still sensed that something was wrong…

_

* * *

_

Origin tower- 45

_th__ floor_

The figure in the trench coat returned. He reappeared from seemingly nowhere, and was slightly displeased. Jack, Future Jack, Katnappe, Apocalypse and Dojo were still frozen stiff by an unknown power.

"Hm…" The figure murmured. "I had believed that no matter who won, Xiaolin or Anti, my plans would succeed either way." The dark figure paused again.

"I now realize I was incorrect." The figure continued with his monologue. "Should the Xiaolin side succeed, there will be, hm… a 35 percent chance of my plan failing.

That fact is unacceptable." The mysterious person frowned from beneath his brown trench coat. "Therefore- a second solution is required in order to sustain my plan." He concluded. He paused, then turned to the unconscious God of Destruction.

"Hm… Yes…This pawn shall do perfectly." The figure said. Bright purple energy surrounded the blue demon, engulfing him with power. After a few minutes, the energy faded away.

"There. You are at full power now, hm?" The figure smiled. He paused once more, then turned around to see future Jack Spicer, still as a statue.

"Ah yes." The figure moved closer to the time traveler. "The anomaly in my plan. Who could have predicted that he would be so powerful in the future, hm?" The figure questioned.

"Hm, but, he is still below my level. They all are." The figure slowly walked until he was at Jacks side. Grinning, he whispered in his ear.

"You can't win." The figure spoke in an icy voice. "Even if you exist in our time, I am still the master of schemes. All you've done is a 35 percent flaw in my design. Hm. And now, it's been fixed.

Raimundo WILL end the world.

You cannot possibly stop me. And do you know why?" The figure let out a small, dark chuckle.

"Because you fail to realize the truth behind it all." And then, because he knew Jack couldn't hear him, the figure gave Jack a hint to the worlds end.

"Why was it so hot Jack? Hm? Why was it so hot…?" And with that, he disappeared once more, leaving nothing but an empty hint,

And a fully recharged God of destruction.


	20. Within his plan

_

* * *

_

Origin Tower- 29th floor

All the traps that the Xiaolin Warriors and the Jacks had missed by using the Denshi Bunny were now being activated when they sensed the presence of the first generation Xiaolin warriors. Left and right Chase Wuya and Guan dodged and fought. Spikes from above, pit traps, gigantic crocodiles- you name it, and there was a trap waiting for them. However, they were making progress.

They went up the stairs and reached floor thirty, a one room floor. Immediately, they saw a great beast in wait for them.

"A Chimera?!" Wuya said in awe. A Chimera was a magically created creature that was a congloboration between different animals. This particular one that stood before them was about ten feet tall, had the body of a lion, the tail of a snake, and two heads- one of a lion, and the other of a teethed goat.

"I thought they were extinct…" Guan pondered.

"Do not underestimate Dashi. I figured you would have learned that by now…" Chase said to the both of them, getting into a fighting stance. Chase attacked the creature first, with a lightning fast punch. However, the creature apparently did not feel it, and angrily lashed its snake tail at Chase, who fell back into the opposing wall. Wuya was next, she jumped up and did a powerful ax kick that crushed the creature in a OHKO.

"Hmph. This one wasn't so bad." Wuya shrugged.

"Indeed…" Guan murmured. She looked at Chase, who was beginning to recover from the wound. "Chase. If I may have a word with you…" Guan said. Wuya, confused, walked over to the men. "You go on ahead Wuya." Guan said to the female heylin. Wuya shrugged again, and calmly walked up the stairs to floor thirty one.

"What do you want?" Chase said angrily, brushing dust on his armor. Guan stared hard at his former comrade. And then, he spoke slowly.

"You've become weaker." Guan said frankly. Guan had finally figured it out. He had noticed that Chase had become less powerful- he Wuya and Chase were at the same strength, yet Wuya took down the Chimera in one blow while Chase had barely damaged it.

"What are you talking about?!" Chase said angrily. "You actually accuse me of becoming weaker?" In response, Guan swiped his spear sideways at Chase's midsection. Chase caught the blow, but fell over because of Guan's strength.

"Had that been the old Chase Young…" Master Monk Guan pondered. "…You would have intercepted the blow and then counterattacked easily. Instead you're sweating, and you're hurt."  
Chase was on his knees, and not only that, but Guan was right- Chase was breathing heavily and sweating from blows that he should have easily brushed aside.

"What's happened to you?" Guan sincerely asked, knowing full well something was wrong with the immortal warrior. Chase looked at Guan, and Guan returned his stare. For a while, Guan saw Chase seething with anger. But then, just for a brief half second, Guan saw Chase give a stare of absolute terror.

"It's none of your business. And I haven't gotten weaker." Chase leapt up to his feet. "It just LOOKS that way." Without giving Guan a chance to comment, he walked off to floor thirty one. Guan stared at Chase, before he too, walked to the next floor.

Stopping Apocalypse from getting Divinities Palm was the top priority at the moment.

He would find out what Chase was hiding afterwards.

_

* * *

_

Origin Tower- 35th floor

"So, your power is levitation, eh?" Kimiko smiled at the ghostly anti-warrior. Spectre smiled in response.

"That's right. I can control anything with my mind, even your own fire." Spectre smiled. "Although, I am quite curious." She cocked her head. "You mentioned before that 'Fire burns'. I am interested to see what that does."

"Wanna see it right now?" Kimiko smirked.

"Be my guest." Spectre smiled in response.

"All right then!!!!" Kimiko yelled. Her fist began glowing with the heat of flames surrounding it. And then, Kimiko's fire became bigger and hotter. The tails from her flames spiked up just above her shoulders, and now it was purple colored.

"Interesting." Spectre said, analyzing her opponent. "But not good enough!" And with that, several large boulders hurled themselves at the flame elemental. Kimiko saw the rocks coming to her, almost in slow motion in her perception. She struck.

Kimiko calmly punched the boulders headed to her, and they all incinerated from the slightest touch. Spectre stood dumbfounded.

"Fire Burns."

And with that, Kimiko launched herself at the ghostly Anti warrior. Kimiko's purple fist was about to collide with Spectre, but Spectre shouted her attack- Transparency shield. With that, Kimiko harmlessly phased through the ghost, to which Spectre followed up with launching more rocks at Kimikos with her telekinesis. Kimiko jumped up, doing a backflip to dodge the boulders. In midair, she faced her opponent and yelled her attack.

"Duplex Amateratsu!" Twin balls of purple heat surged forth from her fist and aimed themselves at Spectre.

"Anti- Strike!!!" Spectre yelled, making her entire body intangible. The Fire balls passed through her, but left their mark on the ground around her, forming two large craters. Spectre ceased her defensive move, and stared, almost annoyed at the fire warrior.

"I see now." Spectre said, eying the craters that she now stood on. "By increasing the amount of flame energy to the maximum pint, you can incinerate any object that the fire touches." Spectre observed. Kimiko smirked in victory.

"Amateratsu is... the sun Goddess if I remember my Japanese folklore?" Spectre asked. Kimiko nodded her head. "A fitting name for your attack. However…" Spectre gripped her necklace tightly, concentrating on it. The crystal gave off an eerie red glow.

"Not the even the sun goddess can stop us." And with that, hundreds of small rocks levitated themselves in the air. Spectre flung them at Kimiko all at once, not even hesitating for her opponent's reaction.

"Duplex Amateratsu!!!" Kimiko hurled her twin fire balls at the rocks. However Spectre had other plans.

"Transparency Shield!!!" With that, the rocks that she was lifting with her mind instantly became untouchable. Surprised, Kimiko was unable to react as the earth attacked her. Kimiko jumped up into the air, and managed to dodge all but a few spare rocks.

"PHASE CRATER!" Spectre yelled, unleashing her secret weapon. As soon as Kimiko landed, her legs passed through the ground until only her upper torso was visible. Spectre has made the ground intangible for just enough time to completely trap Kimiko.

"And now you die!" Spectre yelled as her numerous weapon rocks charged at Kimiko from all sides.

"SUN BURST!" Spectre stared in shock as unnatural purple fire burst from Kimiko's flesh in a gigantic sphere that incinerated everything it touched, like Spectre's rocks for instance. When it was done, the flame elemental stood breathing heavily, now free because her fire sphere completely destroyed her ground prison.

"You look tired." Spectre smiled evilly. Spectre came in close contact with Kimiko and did a quick leg sweep that made Kimiko topple to the ground. "Phase Crater!!!" Kimiko's body sunk through the ground.

"What now, flame warrior-

A burst of purple fire answered Spectre's question. It leapt up from the ground and Spectre has to phase herself completely though it just to avoid being it. And even then it was so quick that she got mild burns. Kimiko breathed heavily, then attacked Spectre with fire burning in her palms. Spectre remained calm, and waited until the second before the flames hit her before unleashing her attack.

"Ghost Walk."

And then the ghostly Anti warrior vanished. Kimiko whipped around, expecting an attack, but saw nothing. And then, suddenly, the places around Kimiko began to tear up and got destroyed. And then, Kimiko felt it as the destruction zoomed in on her. She felt like she was being punched in the most random places, and the space around her was being messed up too. It was the arm, then her back, then her hip, then her calve, then the ground, then her head. Kimiko tried to combat the unseen attacker, but to no avail as nothing she did worked. Spectre came into view and crossed her arms as she gazed upon her beaten opponent.

"One of my best moves." Spectre spoke. "It allows me to become so intangible that I simply phase through anything at super speeds, completely invisible. And then I attack you." She smiled. Kimiko, although beaten, stood up bravely, and ignited her hands with purple fire.

"Just try that again. I dare you." She smirked. Spectre narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"You fools never learn, do you?"

Spectre vanished, and soon the random destruction was back again. Things were getting broken all over that place, until the destruction narrowed its path onto Kimiko. But this time, the flame warrior was prepared. As she got beaten over and over again, Kimiko gathered her energy and released it all in one shot.

"SUN BURST!" An explosion of fire was blasted from every pore on Kimiko's body in a giant sphere that could encompass an entire room. A room, that Spectre happened to be in.

"Gaaah!!!!" Spectre shrieked in pain. The purple flames leapt onto Spectre's body and began doing their wild dance, burning the anti- warrior. The attack ended as soon as it began, but that was enough to damage the ghostly woman.

"You…" Spectre said, she had to grab onto her knees to prevent herself from collapsing. Spectre gazed her opponent on the opposite side of the battlefield. Kimiko too, was nearly on the ground. They had both taken severe damage.

"I'm ending this right now, little girl." Spectre said insultingly. Kimiko was back on her feet, and once more ignited her hands with the purple flames. Spectre took a deep gulp of air, and then held up her necklace.

"Amphodite." Spectre said. "The most dense substance on the earth, and the sharpest structure in the universe- that- we- know. This thing I'm wearing right now is about thirty pounds." Spectre explained. Kimiko's eyes widened.

"And in my hands…" Spectre explained, taking off her necklace. She took the necklace, and threw it in the air. Instead of dropping to the ground, like kimiko expected, it hung in the air by Spectre's will.

"It is the most deadly substance on earth."

A war cry sprang from the anti- warrior mouth, and the necklace instantly broke into pieces. But that wasn't the end of it. Spectre didn't lie when she said the necklace was thirty pounds, because the dust from the shattering of the crystal seemed to pour out endlessly from the gold locket that once encased it. The red, ruby like fine powder swirled around in the airspace around the telekinetic anti warrior, anti there was a large cloud of red dust around her body from all angles. Kimiko's began to break out in cold sweat at the sight. If it was really what Spectre said, then each and every one of those grain sized particles was sharper than flint, and harder than diamond.

"PSYCHIC MAELSTROM!!!!" Instantly, a deadly tornado of swirling telekinetic origin was formed with Spectre at its base. It quickly gathered the dust and it became a red tornado, fueled by Spectre's rage.

Not good.

The tornado launched out particles of the red dust around the room and brought them together with its swirling. In effect, this created a perfect attack that Kimiko could not possibly dodge. She was hit by the dust, and numerous cuts appeared on her face. But Spectre did not end there. Instead, she increased the velocity of the spin, and Kimiko found herself dragged into the tornado in a split second. She tried moving back, but the suction was too strong and ended up on the outskirts of the twister where she felt as though she was being cut to ribbons. Kimiko knew that if she hit the tornado, there wouldn't even BE ribbons of her left, so she resorted to a desperate tactic.

"Duplex Amateratsu!!!" Kimiko fired two purple energy balls from the palms of her hands. The twin blasts hit the tornado, but the vortex was swirling so much that it had no effect on the Amphodite. But that wasn't Kimiko's plan. The force from the twin balls of heat energy sent the flame elemental flying backwards and out of range of the tornado. Kimiko quickly stood back up and her hands became purple again.

"You can't win!!!" Spectre yelled from the inside of the deadly red tornado. Kimiko closed her eyes. She knew that Spectre was right. None of Kimiko's attacks could affect Spectre as long as she was surrounded by the tornado.

Kimiko ran backwards, did a back flip, and jumped to the wall. She clung to it, and raised her head at the monstrous red vortex that was slowly inching towards her.

The only possible way to win was to penetrate it.

"Wudai Flame Arrow!!!" Kimiko concentrated fire all around her body. The female warriors entire body was coated in purple flame. Concentrating even more of it in her feet, she launched a duplex Amateratsu from her feet, causing her to surge forwards at a blazing speed. The flame elemental swirled in midair, causing the purple fire surrounding her body to spin around her. In response, Spectre made the tornado whirl even faster than before, anything that so much as casually touched the tornado would be dust. Kimiko gave one last boost from her feet, and made contact with the tornado. The flame elemental and the ghostly anti- warrior fought a brief, but all important struggle of power that lasted a mere few seconds.

It ended when Kimiko broke through the wall of Amphodite and burned Spectre on her side with her arrow.

The tornado immediately stopped, and Spectre fell to her knees.

"I… lost…" Spectre realized. The female Anti- warrior sunk to the ground.

"We'll win… all of us…!" Kimiko was breathing heavily. But to her surprise, Spectre let out a small chuckle.

"Heh… fool…" Spectre grinned from the floor. "Have you forgotten already…?" She taunted.

"What?" Kimiko asked, getting angry.

"The wind boy…" Spectre coughed. "He will end the entire world…" Kimiko's eyes widened. They narrowed the next second in anger.

"No he will not!!! I believe in him!!!" Kimiko shouted at the ghostly anti warrior. Spectre merely let out another chuckle.

"Hehe… it seems that you have strong bond with the boy…" Kimiko turned a little red.

"W-Well were friends after all…" She said nervously. Spectre let out a laugh before not speaking again.

She knew it was pointless to convince Kimiko of the truth that was about to unfold.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!" There was a shout. Kimiko, almost afraid to look, turned around.

She saw Rai on the floor, not moving.

* * *

_Origin Tower- 33th floor_

Chase Wuya and Guan were once more in a room like maze. But they ran anyway- only two more floors and they could help the Xiaolin Warriors defeat Apocalypse.

"I only pray that by this time Apocalypse has not yet secured the Palm." Guan murmured.

"…yes." Chase agreed. "And even if he does, we still have 'the Trump Card'."

"You keep mentioning this 'trump card'…" Wuya said, catching up to the boys after defeating another Chimera. "What is it anyway?"

"I can't tell you yet." Chase smirked. "But I can tell you this, once the 'Trump Card' has been unleashed, then perhaps not even Apocalypse with Divinities Palm can match its power."

Guan and Wuya exchanged looks.

Whatever Chase had in store for them was bound to be interesting.

_

* * *

_

Raimundo and Griffon

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW!!!" Griffon shouted in a manner similar to a war cry. "First, I'm gonna smash ya! And then, I'm gonna slash ya! And then-

Raimundo blasted the bird like anti warrior with a powerful gust of wind that sent him backward into a wall. Raimundo used the same amount of air pressure to keep him pinned to the wall.

"You talk too much, you know that?" Raimundo said.

"Alright then! If ya want me ta kill ya now, then I'LL BE GLAD TO DO SO! LIGHTSPEED PUNCH!" Raimundo had no time to dodge. One second, Griffon was pinned against the wall by the wind elementals power, the next second Griffon had his fist in Raimundo's side. The punch sent Raimundo flying, until Raimundo regained his composure in midair. Griffon launched four beams of light energy at at the dragon of the wind. Raimundo quickly sped away from them, then launched his own attack, a solid sphere made form circulating wind. Rai threw it at Griffon and the ball exploded upon contact.

Unfortunately, Griffon was just too fast. He flew away at light speed before the swirling mass hit him, and jabbed Raimundo straight into the solar plexus of his body.

"Ya can't beat what ya can't hit FOOL!" With that, Griffon charged up his fist with light energy. "LASER FIST!" Griffon punched at the wind elemental, but the attack never made contact. Raimundo put up a repulsive barrier surrounding him that blasted Griffon backwards. Griffon responded by jumping upwards and launching six carefully aimed laser blasts from his six wings.

"Wudai current slice!" The bubble of air that surrounded Raimundo launched precision gusts of concentrated air at Griffons laser blasts, slicing them all in two, with none of them touching the grinning wind elemental.

"Air cuts." Raimundo stated. More wind slices emerged from Raimundo's bubble to cut Griffon into ribbons. But the second before they hit Griffon, he disappeared and reappeared right beside Raimundo, and delivered a kick to Rai's head. Rai blocked the kick and attempted to destroy Griffon with a wind punch but Griffon used his light speed to teleport behind Raimundo and punch him fist. Raimundo slammed towards the ground.

"I keep tellin ya YA CAN'T WIN!!!" Griffon moved and grabbed Raimundo's head, then threw him like a ragdoll to another wall side. Raimundo got up and launched more wind spheres at Griffon. They had no effect because Griffon just kept using his lightspeed to expertly dodge them all. Griffon launched a giant laser blast from his hand to Raimundo, who jumped up and floated in mid air.

But the bird anti warrior was already there.

"TAKE THIS!!!" Griffon charged light energy into his fist and before Raimundo had time to act, he punched the wind elemental in the face downwards. Raimundo fell to the ground. He was severely injured, and Raimundo knew that he couldn't take more punishment.

He needed a plan. He needed to hit Griffon.

"WHY DON'T YA JUST GIVE UP AND DIE ALREADY?" Griffon asked sarcastically. Raimundo responded with a wind blast that almost hit Griffon.

"How about no." Raimundo concentrated all of his energy. Griffon stood a few yards ahead of him. behind Griffon was a wall.

Raimundo had only one shot at this.

"TYPHOON BLAST!" an enormous gust of wind surged forth from behind Raimundo, who was unaffected by it. Griffon on the other hand, was pinned against the wall, this time by an even greater air pressure than before.

"LIGHTSPEED PUNCH!!!" Griffon shouted. Griffon zoomed a few feet by moving faster than light, but didn't get far at all due to the amount of air that Raimundo was constantly blasting at him. He couldn't move. Raimundo concentrated more, and a giant ball of swirling wind was formed. Griffon widened his eyes as he realized Raimundo's plan. Raimundo launched the sphere, and, propelled by the wind pressure, it hit griffon dead on in a giant explosion of air. Raimundo stopped. He breathed heavily, then smirked in victory.

"You're dead now."

Raimundo's grin faded completely. Griffon was still standing. Bruised and beaten, but somehow looking scarier than before.

"I'm serious this time." Griffon stated. Raimundo'e eyes widened. Griffon now appeared to be eerily calm, and now has bi-chromatic eyes, green and yellow. They were staring at him coldly. Raimundo quickly got into a fighting stance.

And Griffon punched him so hard that Raimundo gagged in mid air as he headed towards the wall which he hit with a deafening smash. Raimundo got up, only to be hit by six immensely giant laser blastes. But the attack didn't stop there. Griffon rushed over, grabbed Raimundo and there him to a wall, where griffon was waiting and punched Raimundo with light infused power. Raimundo tried to counter but Griffon was al over him and giving the wind elemental no time to react.

Raimundo was losing.

"It's begun…" Basilisk said. Omi raised an eyebrow.

"What has?"

* * *

"Griffons true powers." Werewulf smirked.

"Watcha talkin' bout pardner?" Clay asked.

"…You see Clay, Griffons mind has always been unstable. Out of the four of us, it was he who received the most gruesome childhood experiences. Because of that, when our master Scorpius gave him the power of state Two, his personality split into two pieces."

* * *

"But it didn't end there." Spectre spoke, lying on the ground. "His mind is still unstable, no matter which state he's in. Whenever he gets to near death in the Second State, his mind goes into a state of almost unholy calmness. This heightens all of his five senses to the utmost extreme, and makes him unpredictable to read."

"So… what you're saying is…" Kimiko stammered out.

"Your friend has no chance. None of you do. After Griffon kills Raimundo, he will come after the rest of you. Maybe even us. In this state, only Master Scorpius can stop him. And he is now dead." Spectre chuckled.

* * *

Griffon launched six gigantic laser beams at the elemental of wind, Raimundo dodged to the left but was met in that direction by Griffon's fist, sending him plummeting to the ground where Griffon followed up with six more laser beams to Raimundo's body faster than anyone could track.

"Die." Griffon whispered, now having appeared beside Raimundo on the ground. Rai brought his fast up and Griffon brought his light infused fist to his and their blows collided. Shockwaves filled the air outward from the spaces of their hands. In the middle of their blow, Griffon's wings shot up and launched four laser blasts at Raimundo, but these ones weren't quick, they were constant. Over and over again Raimundo was bombarded with the quadruple constant stream of light energy blasts.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!" Raimundo fell to the ground. Omi looked up, Clay tilted his hat upwards.

Kimiko was speechless.

"There." Griffon stopped the lasers. "It is done." Griffon turned to his nearest opponent, Kimiko. "You're next." He sated without emotion.

"You… you…!!!!" Kimiko said, getting angrier by the second, her clenched fists already covered in purple flames.

"Yes." Griffon understood. "And now, it is your turn." Griffon's six wings held themselves upwards, but before the charging for the lasers was complete, Raimundo punched the bird like anti- warrior. Griffon stumbled backwards a bit before regaining composure.

"You." He stated.

"LAY A HAND ON HER AND CONSIDER YOURSELF DESTROYED!!!" Raimundo shouted. Kimiko smiled, Raimundo was alive. But then she saw Griffon use a Lightspeed punch on him, and realized that he was still going to die.

"Hm…" Spectre murmured, her energy becoming so weak that she reverted back to state one. "Griffon has never entered this stage this long before…"

"Indeed." Basilisk replied on the opposite side of the room, he too already transformed. "It appears as though our comrade is forever lost…"

Griffon punched Raimundo again and again and again, not stopping or pausing in between his attacks. Raimundo, in a desperate attempt, circulated the wind behind him and punched Griffon so hard there was an earth shattering crack. But Griffon was unfazed.

"Die." He stated. Another punch later and Raimundo was on the floor. Griffon walked over and picked up the elemental by his own head.

"You can't win. You, who are destined to destroy the world. You are in fact, a small pawn in Master Scorpius's grande plan." Griffon said monotonely. Werewulf's eyes widened.

Griffon was about to spoil the plan.

AND the plot!!!!!!!!! (Sorry, had to put that in there…)

"GRIFFON!!!" Werewulf shouted. Griffon, ignoring the wolf, brought his fist back, preparing to deal the final blow. "WHAT WOULD MASTER SCORPIUS SAY IF HE SAW YOU RUINING THE PLAN!?!?"

And then Griffon stopped.

His fist was only inches away from Raimundo's, and he himself stood completely still in mid strike. Raimundo seized this opportunity to break free of Griffon's blast, and punch Griffon hard, so hard that he hit the opposite side of the wall and broke it partly. Griffon, having un- fazed out, began striking Raimundo again.

"What? What was that?" Spectre noticed.

"I see… yes, yes! We can save our comrade!" Werewulf exclaimed.

"Tell me strange snake man, how?" Omi asked, hearing the conversation.

"Griffon is trying to remember his bonds. We, the Anti- warriors, must force him to remember!!!" Basilisk turned his head and shouted "GRIFFON!!! STOP REVEALING INFORMATION TO THE ENEMY!!!!"

Griffon paused again in mid flight, and fell to the ground. This time, Raimundo was able to counter by delivering a swift ax kick to Griffon's body. Raimundo saw what the Anti- warriors were doing, and began to fight as hard as he could against Griffon. Raimundo could see thin beads of sweat along Griffon's face.

"Griffon!" Spectre shouted. "We have our mission to fulfil!!! Do not fail Master Scorpius!!"

As Griffon attacked Raimundo, his eyes widened.

_

* * *

_

"Listen up you four…" A sinister voice said. "…The time is now. Listen to my words carefully…"

* * *

Raimundo punched Griffon, the anti- warriors attacks were becoming increasingly aggressive, but slower to execute. Griffon flew up and fired a gigantic beam of light energy, but Raimundo was able to dodge it, and flew up to meet him.

"Griffon, I will still get you back from that game of soccer!!!!" Basilisk shouted.

_

* * *

_

"OW! WATCH WHERE YOU AIM THAT THING GRIFFON, YOU ALMOST KNOCKED MY HEAD OFF!!!

* * *

Raimundo landed another blow to Griffon's head, which was now sweating uncontrollably. Griffon launched six laser blasts, but they flew in random directions, missing Raimundo completely.

"Keep it up you guys!!! I think it's working!!!" Raimundo shouted. He flew over and delivered a swift punch to Griffons stomach. Griffon instinctively punched Raimundo's at the same time.

"GRIFFON, REMEMBER THAT YOU STILL OWE ME!!!" Werewulf shouted.

_

* * *

_

"Oh come on!!! How can I keep losing at this game!?" Griffon said, distraught.

_"Because, you always grab the card held up the highest, so I always make sure that that one's the Old maid!"_

_"WHAT!? That's cheating!!!"_

_"Nah, you're just dumb that way. Regardless… you owe me two hundred…"_

_"WHAT!?"_

* * *

Raimundo infused his fist with the power of wind, and it formed into a small drill. This was Raimundo's ultimate attack: by circulating wind in a small tornado in the palm of his hand, with a sharp point, it created so much force that whatever touched it would be repelled amazingly fast.

He just needed for Griffon to stop flying from place to place. Just for a second.

"Griffon!!!" Basilisk said. The other anti warriors instinctively knew what Basilisk was about to say. "Did Master Scorpius really save you for THIS!?"

Griffon stopped in mid air completely when he heard these words.

_

* * *

_

"No! Stop!!" The boy screamed. He threw a rock to distance himself between him and the men, but the rock missed and the men walked closer to him.

_"You dare call for us to stop!?" One man said angrily. "You who is a child of the prophecy!? You should not have been allowed to live!!!"_

_"Indeed." The other one agreed. "All those years ago, they should have just killed you when you just a baby…_

_"But I haven't done anything!!!" The child wailed, tears in eyes, crying in fear._

_"But you will. You are destined to do terrible things to this earth. And now, we're going to do what the monks should have done all those years ago." The man brought the knife up, and the boy knew it was over._

_Until the knife was knocked out of the mans hands._

_"What?" The two men turned around, to face an eerily tall and skinny man, cloaked in shadows. A grin could be seen on his face._

_"Hm. I believe the appropriate expression would be to greet myself?" the figure said. "However, I believe that heartless beings such as yourself have no right to hear my name, hm?"_

_"You… you sympathize with this brat!? He is a child of the prophecy!!!!"_

_"Hm." The figure continued to smile._

_"Out of my way!" The man threw a punch which was easily countered by the man's side kick. The other man who attacked the boy lunged, but the figure only grinned wider and punched the man from the side, moving so fast that the boy could not see. Within moment, his two pursuers had been rendered unconscious. The smiling man gazed upon the small child. The child instinctively put up his hand in a feeble attempt to shield himself from this new opponent._

_"A child of the prophecy, hm?" the grinning figure asked. He held up his empty palm, but surprisingly, did not strike, instead patting the boy on the head, much to his bewilderment._

_"There there." the figure said. The boy peered into his eyes, they were grinning madly, yet kind and with understandment. "I am not here to hurt you. Though I believe you must feel otherwise, given the turmoil you have encountered hm?" the figure stated._

_"…who… who are you…?" the boy said meekly._

_"Hm." The figure smiled. "Tell me, would you like to join me? I am attempting to start a martial arts school of sorts. Would you like to be my pupil, child of the prophecy?"_

_"Why would you want me… I am nothing… as the prophecy foretells…." The boy said sadly, lowering his head. The grin never faded off the older man's face._

_"I do not judge a person based on what they may do, hm. Come, you will meet the other three children of the prophecy. I believe you will be able to make friends with them, given similar circumstances, hm." The boy stared, the man's eyes showed no falter, he was not lying. The tall man beckoned to him._

_"Hm, Come, my pupil." The boy ran over, and followed in the man's footsteps as they walked to an unknown destination._

_"What is your name?" the man asked after a minute. The boy paused. He had no name, people failing to see reason giving a name to a child of the prophecy._

_"Hm, of course." The man sighed. "Then, I shall give you a name. From now on, you shall be called Griffon!"The man stated firmly. The boy's eyes sparkled. In all the years he had been alive, he had never had a name before._

_"And you, hm, must call me by my own name as well." The grinning man looked into the boy's eyes._

_"My name is Scorpius. But since you are my pupil, you are to address me as Master Scorpius, hm."_

* * *

Raimundo's tailwind behind him speed him quickly towards Griffon. The powerful wind drill was clutched firmly in Raimundo's hands as Griffon made no sign of motion, but in a split second, it was over. The drill made contact with Griffon's skin and he doubled over in pain, then fell uselessly to the ground.

A short while later, so did the wind warrior. He had just barely won.

"Raimundo!!!" The second the fight was over, the flame elemental ran to Raimundo and hugged him tightly. A small tear went down her eye. She had been worried.

"Never do that again…" She whispered softly. Raimundo was weakened severely, but he managed a smile and a nod to comfort the girl. Kimiko brushed some hair from Rai's face, and the two stared into each other, thankful that they were still together.

Until Clay coughed and Omi laughed, thus abruptly ending their hug, faces red with embarrassment.

"…We should get to the top." Raimundo ordered. "…Someone help me up, I can't walk on my own…" he added.

"Ahm sure KIMIKO'll do it fer ya!" Clay smirked.

"YES!!! BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND!!!!" Kimiko yelled angrily, Omi just laughing at the whole situation. Nervously, Kimiko grabbed Rai's shoulder and propped him up against her left side. The girl couldn't help but blush when she felt the boy so close to her own body.

"Well, Ah'd say we'd better go now." Clay tipped his hat at the Anti- warriors. "Good bye." With that, the Xiaolin warriors, victorious, marched up the stairs to the 45th floor.

Except one, who stood back.

"Honorable Anti- warriors…" Omi said, he not leaving just yet. "…I must know… why did you help us when the strange bird man was mad?" He asked, determined to find the answer. Basilisk merely smirked, and Spectre and Werewulf stayed silent.

"You understand so little, Omi." Basilisk said, looking at Griffon, who was still unconscious. "Before we are the anti warriors, we are family. Family always comes first." Basilisk said, with an all knowing look, words taught to him by the greatest warrior of all time.

"…Who… are you…?" Omi had to know.

"Are you sure you want to hear a long story, or should you be helping your friends defeat Apocalypse?" Spectre smiled. Omi nodded, realizing he had no choice. The water elemental bowed in respect, and then swiftly ran up the stairs to catch up with his friends. Behind him, Werewulf let out a chuckle.

"Such a strange warrior, attempting to understand his enemies." Werewulf sighed.

"Indeed. But he could never understand us…" Said Spectre. "Our past…" She murmured. The Anti warriors shifted when they heard movement. It was Griffon.

"Wha… what… happened…?" Griffon said, confused.

"Oh you know, you went ballistic trying to kill the warrior of the wind." Basilisk rolled his eyes. Griffon's eyes widened.

"Oh no… I'm so sorry…" Griffon said solemnly.

"It does not matter, as you are now recovered."

The Anti- warriors heads jerked up in surprise to the voice. They looked around, but saw no one.

"Of course, I must remain hidden, hm?" The voice echoed around the room. "But, enough about me. You all did well."

"We failed." Werewulf stated bitterly. "All of us- we succumbed to the Xiaolin side's power."

"Yet you are all still alive hm?" The voice responded. The anti- warriors could feel that all knowing smirk across the room. "Hm. Victory enough for me then."

"What now?" Spectre had to ask.

"Hm, now we proceed. The plan is nearly upon us. You all must go to the 45th floor immediately, where I await. I must shield you from sight, as Chase Wuya and Guan are approaching, hm." He said. "Good luck…" And with that, the anti warriors vanished from sight.

_

* * *

_

Origin tower- 34th floor

A giant cockroach. At least twice the size of a human.

That was what they met when Guan Chase and Wuya entered the 34th floor. Another one room floor, yet the giant cockroach awaited them.

"…Ew." Wuya said, disgusted by its mandibles eagerly snapping for meat. Guan and Chase agreed.

"We don't have time for this. Jungle cats!" Chase yelled. Chase's jungle cats appeared, and they charged at the giant insect. Much biting and scratching later, the cockroach lay down forever.

"Thank you Chase." Wuya grinned. She stepped to the side of the bug and proceeded to the 35th floor, Chase and Guan following her lead. But when they got there, instead of seeing the big fight scene, they saw an empty one room floor.

"…They… either won or lost…" Guan observed. "…I can't say."

"They're alive." Chase murmured. "Come on, to the next floor, we have to catch up with them."

His eyes fluttered open. Gradually, the light sensors began to adjust themselves in accordance with the darkness, and he could see again. It was about this time that his feeling sensors came back online, and the blue villain expected to be in unimaginable pain.

Strangely, Apocalypse felt fine.

He stood up, and tested his fingers, they were complete and unharmed, as well as the rest of his body, the god of destruction noticed. Apocalypse played back his memory; he remembered somehow being beaten by a mere HUMAN. The one he had possessed in the last movie, the one known as "Jack Spicer". He and his comrade "Katnappe" had defeated him. After that, Apocalypse remembered a blinding flash of light, and now here he was. Once more testing his body, Apocalypse grinned.

He was fully healed.

And then he saw Dojo, just starting to wake up. Next to the green dragon, was the purple and white mind reading spell, complete and ready to go.

Time to get Divinities Palm.

"Apocalypse!!!"

Again, the Xiaolin warriors interfered with him.

"We're here to stop you!!!" Kimiko shouted. The god of destruction rolled his eyes, could they come up with any more generic dialogue? But this time was different. Last time, the bald one had beaten him by sending him inside a black hole. But this time- he had both Dojo, the mind reading spell, and full power.

There was no possible way he could lose.

**"Fools! I have already won!!!" **He cackled evilly. Quicker than anyone thought possible, he snatched Dojo up in his rams, and grabbed the spherical mind reading spell. The Xiaolin warriors gasped. One more move, and it was all over.

"Ugh… wha-what?" Jack woke up, confused. Next to him, Katnappe was rubbing her temples from a slight headache. Jack looked around, and the first thing he saw was Apocalypse holding up Dojo.

"Hey wait! No!" Jack yelled. But he was too banged up to do anything about his, his right arm in pain from using the Eclipse Punch twice. Fortunately, Katnappe was beside him.

"Stay there, whiny loser. I got this one." From her backpack jumped three genetically altered super kittens, who pounced on Apocalypse. But the god of destruction smirked and easily batted them all away with a simple darkness attack. The Xiaolin warriors used this moment to surround Apocalypse and use a four way kick on him, but Apocalypse caught them all, using two extra arms of dark matter, and flung them aside, like mere bugs.

"He shouldn't be able to do that!" Jack said as he watched the whole thing. "We beat him, didn't we Katnappe!?"

His question was answer when Apocalypse flung Katnappe right beside Jack.

**"I grow tired of this. Now, I will be a God…" **

Apocalypse put the energy sphere inside Dojo, and the Xiaolin warriors knew it was all over. The energy surged throughout Dojo's body, entering his brain, piercing his thoughts. The purple energy ball's effect was already taking place, and as the Xiaolin warriors watched in horror, Apocalypse smiled and asked.

**"What is the password to get into the forty fifth floors chamber, and retrieve Divinities Palm!?"**

"I HAVE NO IDEA!!!!!"

Everyone paused when they heard Dojo's statement.

**"WHAT?!?!?!"**

"That's right moron!!! I have absolutely no idea how to open the door because I don't know the password anymore!!!"

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" **The blue demon screamed in rage. This shouldn't have been possible! All of his calculations were unflawed! How was it possible that this stupid ignorant lizard no longer knew the-

And the, Apocalypse repeated what Dojo had said. He didn't know the password anymore.

In other words, he didn't know the password ANYMORE…

**"Tell me, lizard…" **grinned the evil demon. **"WHY don't you know the passwords anymore?"**

Dojo tried to fight off giving the answer, but the magic was too strong for him, and instead he blurted out

"I don't the password anymore because I transferred it into Raimundo's mind when I screamed 'The dazzling white sun shines over the mountain top'!" Dojo immediately closed his mouth, praying to whoever was up there that Apocalypse has miraculously grown deaf in the last few seconds.

His malicious grin told Dojo that he apparently hadn't.

Flingling Dojo aside, he smiled at the Xiaolin warrior standing in the center, Raimundo. The one who knew.

**"Oh Raimundo…"** Apocalypse called out, creeping closer to the wind elemental. Omi yelled to surround Raimundo, but before they could do anything, Apocalypse called out his Shadow Slice technique and thousands of needles enveloped the room, piercing anything that wasn't Raimundo aside, clearing a path for the blue demon. Apocalypse inched forwards and grabbed the wind elemental with his huge claws.

**"Tell me. The password."** Apocalypse commanded. Raimundo suddenly had a thought enter his head. The word. The word was stuck in his mind now, once he mentioned it, the door would open, and Divinities Palm would belong to Apocalypse.

"No!!" Raimundo choked.

**"TELL ME NOW!!!"**

"NO!!!" As Apocalypse choked the wind Elemental, Raimundo grinned in satisfaction. "What are you going to do Apocalypse?" He mocked. "If you kill me, you'll never know. And I'll never willingly tell you."

**"Oh really?" **Apocalypse smirked. **"I don't know if you realized this, but I am actually a very good bargainer." **Apocalypse explained. Raimundo cocked his head to one side. He was up to something. **"For instance," **He began. **"I was able to strike a deal with the now deceased Scorpius to gain the anti-warriors. And, now I will give you a deal, one that you cannot refuse…"** Apocalypse directed his needled, and they stung into Kimiko. She let out a cry of pain as the all powerful demon dragged her up into the air by the needles. Raimundo watched in horror.

**"Give me the password, and the girl gets to live."** He grinned. Kimiko weakly screamed his name before the needles dug in deeper into her flesh. No matter how many times Raimundo tried to stop Apocalypse, Kimiko would still be in pain. Finally, he gave.

"Put me to the door. It has to be spoken directly." Apocalypse grinned, much to the terror of the other people in the room.

"DANGIT ME!!! WAKE UP!!!" Jack Spicer yelled to his future self, who was for some reason still asleep. Raimundo walked up to the door, a large double door with many ancient indentions on it. Sadly, and reluctantly, he took one last gaze at Kimiko before saying the word that changed their lives forever.

"Password."

Apocalypse paused.

**"THAT'S THE PASSWORD!?!?!?!?" **Apocalypse yelled, stupefied. **"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST MOST MORONIC…!!!!!!" **

And then the doors opened, and Apocalypse suddenly didn't care about what the password was anymore. Kimiko fell to the ground, as did Raimundo, his wounds from the fight with griffon once more taking effect.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

The prophecy was true. He really did end the world.

Apocalypse ran into the room at full speed, eagerly accepting whatever was inside. The room was has more light in it than the other rooms, in the center of it was a large, golden throne with a red carpet on it that ran from the entry way to the top of the seat of the throne.

In the middle of the seat, was the prize.

In the middle of the seat of the giant throne sat a golden hand, the size of Apocalypse's own, shining with pure radiance. Red vein like structures ran from the wrist of the hand to the fingers, glowing with pure power.

It was the first Shen Gong Wu.

It was the weapon that could give whoever wielded it god-like power.

It was Divinities Palm.

Apocalypse stared in awe at the sight. The rest of the Xiaolin warriors, as well as present Jack and Katnappe tried crawling their way over to stop Apocalypse. Transfixed by the weapon, Apocalypse slowly inched closer to it, until it was within his grasp. Apocalypse gingerly touched it, and put it on his own hand.

**"At last…"** Apocalypse said in awe of the new wu on his left hand. **"I, Apocalypse, the god of destruction, am now completely and utterly invincible!!!!!" **He cackled. Darkly laughing as everyone watched, Guan Chase and Wuya finally made it to the scene.

"No…!" Wuya shouted.

"We're too late…" Chase said bitterly. Apocalypse cackled, filling the air around him with his evil and terrible aura.

**"As my first act of being Omni- potent…"** Apocalypse thought. **"… The eradication of any and all Xiaolin warriors!!!!!" **Apocalypse pointed his hand at them all, and everyone shielded their heads, waiting for their doom. Divinities' palm let out a glowing light, which blasted Chase, and left a hole in his armor.

Apocalypse paused, waiting for Chase to be obliterated, or incinerated or something.

But nothing happened.

**"Wha…What is going on!?!?" **Apocalypse stared at Divinities Palm, the supposably 'ultimate weapon' wrapped around his hand. **"Why doesn't it obliterate you!?!?! Why doesn't it work!?!?!"**

"Of COURSE it doesn't work, my dear 'god of destruction'." A new voice said. The voice filled the room, no direction in which it came from. Chase looked around frantically, thinking that he heard this voice before.

"It's all about transference, hm." The voice said again, echoing around the room. At this point, future Jack woke up. He listened to the voice, he had heard it before.

"You see Apocalypse…" The voice spoke. "In order to USE the weapon, you need the amount of ENERGY necessary to eradicate all the xiaolin warriors."

**"Who are you!?!?"** Apocalypse looked around the room, trying to locate the person.

"You clearly lack the energy to destroy the Xiaolin warriors, hm? All you managed to do was destroy a bit of Chase's armor. Congratulations, now about three grams of metal no longer exists, hm."

And then, in a surprise attack, Spectre used her transparency posers to get Divinities Palm off of Apocalypse. She threw the weapon to Werewulf smiling.

**"What is the meaning of this!?!?"** Apocalypse demanded angrily. Laughing, the Anti- warriors answered.

"We serve only out true master…"

In the middle of the throne, a shape began to take place. Slowly coming into view, it was a tall person in a body covering brown trench coat. In a swift motion, the cloak came off, revealing a seven foot tall and skinny person, in the shape of a scorpion, with six arms and two legs. His giant tail was even wrapped around the throne in which he sat on. A gray exoskeleton was around his back.

"No…" Guan said, immediately recognizing the person. The figure grinned, hollow black eyes scanning the room.

"Who…?" Omi asked as the four Anti warriors surrounded him, two on each side.

"I believe we only met for a few seconds, hm?" The figure smiled. His mandibles, in the shape of a moustache, clicked once before resuming his speech.

"Introduction are in order, of course.

My name is Scorpius. The master of schemes, hm." He grinned. "And you all…" He said, pointing to each and everyone one of the people in the room,

"…Have fallen right into my trap."

* * *

Seven thousand eight hundred and six words. Three vacations, two computer malfunctions, and one chapter. You have no idea what it took to make it. I meant to submit this a day eariler, but... it wouldn't let me...

Anyway… enjoy. Scorpius finally reveals himself! There are only two chapters left in this story, sop hang tight!


End file.
